Redemption
by Zaratan
Summary: Bonnie is better now, but Kim is still in a coma. Ron is trying to deal as best he can. But what happens when Monkey Fist comes back. Continuation of Bonnie's Curse! Concluded!
1. Back in the Game

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! When I started writing this, I thought it would be a single story. But the ideas just would not disappear. This is a continuation of Bonnie's Curse, starting three months afterwards. You can read this without having read the other one, it just won't make sense at all!

This chapter will be a bit different than the rest. As a way to catch the reader up from the events of the last three months, I'll be adding excerpts from Bonnie's diary. Just the relevant points though, don't want to invade her privacy too much! Lol

Oh, and by the way, sorry for the delay (if you can call 3 days a delay, well… maybe for me it is), but I needed to spend some me time with family and that pesky, annoying thing called work!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Back in the Game

"With this device in my hands, we shall be unbeatable! No one can stop us now!"

"Don't count on that, Drakken!" Two teens stepped out from the shadows.

"Ron Stoppable! And… and… Shego, what is that twit's name?"

"My name is Bonnie Rockwaller, you idiot! And who are you calling a twit?"

Drakken crossed his arms in front of him "Hmph… well, I can't be bothered with trying to learn the sidekick's name!"

"Excuse me? Sidekick?"

Ron looked over at Bonnie and smiled. "Yeah, Drakken has a real problem when it comes to sidekicks. I mean, for the longest time, he could never remember my name. I almost think he does it on purpose."

She glared back at Ron in response. "How many times do I have to say this! I am a partner, not a sidekick!"

"Well, I know that, but he doesn't!"

"You know, you could stand up for me when he calls me sidekick, you know!"

"Excuse me?" Both teens turned to look at Drakken, who was impatiently tapping his foot. "Umm… taking over the world here. Can we get on with this?"

"Oh, right!"

"That's better! Shego, ATTACK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 22nd

Dear diary;

Geez, that sounds so stupid. Anyways, the doctors thought it might be good to get all my thoughts down, what I see, what I feel, all that. Not really sure about it, but I figured it couldn't hurt.

Where to begin… well, I'm back with Brick. I figured I might be when he was willing to talk before, but seeing him at the hospital, waiting like that, and how happy he was to see me. He's so sweet! We talked, and I told him everything. Don't think he understood it all, and the first thing he asked was who would win the Broncos game Sunday, but at least he believed. It's a start!

I feel so different. I mean, I'm still me, but it's a different me. I don't even understand it, I have no idea how they expect me to write this all down. It's like, now that I have some control over my life, I can be me now. Not having a constant headache helps with that as well.

Mom and Dad, they've been so supportive. I told them everything, Sensei filling in some of the technical details, and they understood. They just hugged me. It's been so long since Dad hugged me, I just started crying, and he held me and… OK, enough of that, before I start crying again. Dad took the week off work, and he wants to spend that time with me!

I guess that's all for now. I'll try more of this later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego aimed a strike at Ron's head, but he blocked it quickly. "Your getting better, Stoppable! I might actually have to break a sweat kicking your ass today!"

Ron laughed, "I beat you last time, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well, I wanted you to win that time. I mean, Drakken's plan was just so stupid, it needed to be put down!"

An indignant Drakken started fuming. "Is this true, Shego?"

Shego never paused in her fight with Ron. "Oh come on! Robotic poodles? If they hadn't stopped it, I would have from the sheer stupidity of it!"

At that, Drakken started sulking. "Your words hurt, you know that!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 9th

Dear Kim

You know, writing to a diary sounds so stupid, so I figured I'd write these to you. Hell, I might even let you read them when you wake up!

That boy of yours can be so stupid and stubborn at times! Simple mission against some guy named Duff Killigan (seriously here, who names their kid Duff? Did his parents hate him or something?), at least that's what he says. So later that day, when I see him for my "mental housecleaning", I see how bad he's hurt. It took like forever to get him to talk about it, but apparently this Duff guy got away and Ron wasn't happy. Don't even know why I said it, but when I said it, it just sounded right! I told him I was coming on the next mission, to help out. Well, he was big time against that idea. We spent the whole time just arguing about it, but I didn't back down. I mean, I have a hell of a lot more skills than he did when he started out! I mean, I love the guy, I don't want to see him hurt! Finally he agreed, but it was like pulling teeth to get him to agree!

Yeah, about the love thing. I do love him, but I know it would never work. He loves you! I accept that, I've moved on. Probably always will love the guy though! Besides, Brick is shaping up so nicely! Even got him to watch a "chick flick" with me!

Talk to you later, Kim!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was holding his own, and he was happy about that. After all, Shego was no lightweight like Lugre or something. Neither seemed to be able to get an attack through, so they continued parrying and blocking. That was when Ron felt a sharp tug, as Shego got close on one strike, followed by a sudden draft. He looked down.

His pants were around his ankles.

"Oh come on, this is not supposed to happen anymore!"

Ron jumped back quickly, pulling his pants back up as he did so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 17th

Dear Kim

I never realized just how much these missions cut into your personal life. No wonder you were so protective of cheerleading! You needed it! Speaking of cheerleading, everyone misses you! We even won District with your routine!

I have no idea how you could have done this so much, I get scared every time I go out (well, except for this one time, I think his name was Frugal Lugre? I almost felt like laughing the entire time!). But I look over at Ron, who always seemed terrified of everything, and realized he had been with you through all that, and he was still doing it! I wish I knew how you felt when you went out, if you felt the same way. You always made it seem so easy.

Anyways, got to wrap up, just getting home, and of course we have to jump. I swear, I think Ron gets a perverse pleasure seeing my face before a jump! Talk to you later!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie snuck around the boxes, till she was right beside the computer console. _Why does he always put the auto-destruct button for the lair right in plain sight? It's like he wants his places to blow up! _Taking a couple steps, Bonnie dove into a flip, kicking the device from Drakken's hand. She watched Rufus scramble for the device, as she reached over to push the button. A countdown began instantly!

Drakken raised his hands over his head. "NOOOO!" He started to run for the escape pod. "Come Shego, let's get out of here." Shego took one last swipe before turning to follow. Drakken paused at the doorway of the pod. "You think you're all that Ron Stoppable, but you're not! Next time, I will defeat you, and your little sidekick as well!"

"HEY!"

With that, they ducked into the pod, and took off. The two teens, and Rufus, quickly followed suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 27th

Dear Kim

Me and Brick had this huge fight today, but we did manage to make up. Apparently, he was jelling because of Ron, because we spent so much time together, and he did know my feelings on the guy. So, we spent, like, a half hour arguing before Ron suggested trying a three-way with the crystal (and get your mind out of the gutter, girl, because I definitely don't go in for that kind of thing), and it actually worked! So, I showed Brick quite a bit, and he finally began to accept everything I had been talking about. Had to tear into a few things I didn't really enjoy going over again, but I think Brick is worth it!

Ron's doing better by the way. He's starting to get back some of his humour. It got a little bad when your mom told him he couldn't visit every day like he had been, but when he saw how bad his grades had been slipping, he understood why she did it. Monique and I spent a little while helping him catch up, and now he's doing better (though if he spent just a bit of the time he spends on training and missions as he did on schoolwork, he's be an A student!). He still visits three times a week, and we come sometimes as well, me, Tara, Monique, Felix, even Brick sometimes. Ron just sits and talks to you, telling you what's been going on as if you were awake. They say that sometimes, coma patients can hear what's going on around them. I hope you can, so you know that we care about you!

Damn, now I've started crying again, I'm gonna wrap up. Talk to you later!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a two hour flight, so the teens thought they'd get a little meditation in, clear up some of the backlogged visions that had been building up. Though her control over releasing the visions herself had improved, it still hurt like hell, and she preferred this method for receiving them. When the co-pilot came back to check and see if the two of them needed anything, he saw them sitting on the floor, eyes closed, holding hands. Quite confused, he decided it might be best not to disturb them.

"I still say you should try and picture, like, a computer. With the visions as email or something! It would save so much time!" Ron was still going through the "books", sorting them by date since that was all that showed on the cover.

"I prefer books. Computers always bugged me a little bit, and email always feels so… impersonal. Books always make you feel like you're there, holding what the author wrote, feeling what they felt! That's why I prefer sending letters to Hirotaka, it says you care more about them, enough to take the time!"

"I know, I know!" There was little point in arguing, he knew that. It was her head after all! He just preferred to do things quicker. Sorting through books was not his idea of fun. It did give them time to talk to each other, which was fun sometimes, but usually just led to bringing up subjects he never did feel comfortable with, like talking about his feelings. Especially since Monkey Fist had escaped a couple of weeks ago. That had brought up a whole boatload of issues he didn't really want to deal with. Of course, Bonnie always insisted. Where she picked up this big sister attitude, he never could be too sure. They sure fought like siblings sometimes though. _Probably some transference of feelings or something, like, since I can't be a boyfriend, I've become a brother. Wow, maybe that human behavior course is paying off after all!_

Ron finished sorting through the books, picking up the first one in the line. "This one's dated for tomorrow."

Bonnie took the book from him, cracking it open…

**_Stupid test! OK, so the chief export of Papua New Guinea is…_**

Ron was shocked when Bonnie closed the book quickly. "Hey, that was Barkin's geography test tomorrow!"

Bonnie laughed. "Yes, it is, and you're going to be studying for it tonight!"

Ron groaned. "Oh come on, just a little peek? OK, just the first few questions?"

"Nope, we're going to study for it! We are not going to cheat."

"But it's not exactly cheating. We'd just know some of the test answers in advance, like a preview!" He stood there, giving her the goofiest grin he could, but she remained resolute. Finally, he gave up. "Fine, so it's cheating."

Bonnie just smiled up at him, putting the book down at the end of the table, away from Ron. "Let's see what else we have here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 22nd

Dear Kim,

A bunch of us got together for a Christmas party today. I swear, for someone who's family doesn't celebrate, Ron gets more excited about Christmas than the rest of us! He decided to cook this huge feast, and it was just so amazing. Of course, he wouldn't let a single one of us help, except for Rufus, and even he got kicked out pretty quickly when he made a play for the dessert. I know I'm only just starting to understand the little guy, but I swear the language he was using would have made a teamster blush! He settled down just fine though when dinner was ready. It was great! We all just sat around, talking and laughing. Oh, Monique brought a boyfriend, his name's Troy. Don't think he'll last long though. I swear, that girl goes through boys like she does through clothes, tries them on once and then returns them. Anyways, we had a good time.

My family is actually planning on having Christmas at home, like a normal family. I'm really looking forward to it. My sisters are still a pain though. I'm thinking I'll just make some stuff up about their future boyfriends, which should shut them up for a while. It's evil, I know, but they deserve it! Ron plans on visiting with your family for Christmas, like he does every year. I think he wants to try and have as normal a holiday as he can, but I know he's hurting you're not there. We try to help him, but I don't think it helps too much. Hopefully, he'll feel better once the holidays are over.

Anyways, I have to get some sleep. Talk to you later Kim!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie was driving home, after having dropped Ron off at his place. She still had to get going on studying for that geography test, but at that moment she could only think about Ron. He had seemed like his old self during the mission, but she knew he was troubled by Monkey Fist's escape. He had Wade on constant alert trying to track Monkey Fist, but he was staying very quiet. She hadn't had any visions about him at all either, so they had nothing yet to go on. But Ron was worried what he would do when they had to face him again. Ron hated the man! _Don't exactly like the bugger myself. _But he was more worried about what he would do, if he could hold back again, but he didn't give himself enough credit. _Just have to be there for him, I guess. He's stronger than he thinks._ Bonnie pulled into her driveway, putting aside thoughts of Ron and turning her attention to the test she had to face the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure walked silently across the highly polished floor of the Museum of London. The security system had been simple to disable, the guards easy to eliminate. This time of night, there were very few of them to worry about. When he saw the target of his desires, a malicious grin crossed his face. He shattered the glass case with a single punch, grabbing the amulet in his hand. Holding it up to the little light that existed, his smile widened.

"The first piece of my plan is now complete! When I gather the other components, Ron Stoppable, and the world, shall feel my power and taste my vengeance!"

His laughter echoed through the building as he made his way out of the museum!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes –

I'd like to thank the following;

bdburns7289 – Actually, it was 8 chapters in 2 days, but the epilogue was pretty short, so I only count it as half a chapter! And I didn't write the story, I gave it an idea, and the story wrote itself. Hopefully, this story writes itself like that as well!

The Metal One – Sorry, I was thinking of going heavy on the B/R, but the way the story ended up, it just didn't work. Maybe if I hadn't introduced a sensitive Brick to the mix. Damn that dumb, sweet guy!

ron-sama – Sorry if I confused. Hirotaka was someone she trusted, a friend she let her guard down around, and she had very few of those. Brick, he has issues, but Bonnie's working on them. Now that she has her issues out of the way, she can try and make things work with him! Ron, he was the ideal for her, even though she knew he'd never be able to return it. He gave her strength when she was down! They are very close friends now though!

MrDrP – As you can see, definitely more Shego to be had, and she wasn't exactly playing nice here! There will be plenty more of her in the future!

Worker72 – There will be a great number of problems awaiting Kim, but don't want to get into that right now. Shego will definitely be more involved in this story!

As well as Mobius97, Darkcloud1, Matt-Robinette, Mike9, mattb3671, and campy!


	2. Contemplations

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! OK, this story is definitely not writing itself this time. Two days to write the first couple sections, the third had to be completely re-written several times. Folks, I've lost the zone! Hopefully, it will be back soon! But as for this chapter, we can all thank mattb3671, whose latest update to his story, Don't Touch My Monkey, finally broke that block that was holding me up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Contemplations

Ron really wished his parents would let him buy a car. The winters in Colorado could get very frigid, especially in late January. It wasn't that he didn't have the money; after all, a couple more Naco royalty checks had come in, at least before Drakken had taken over they had. They weren't nearly as large as the first one he had received, but that wasn't what was stopping him. After the last time, his Dad had made sure that all money went directly to him to invest, only giving Ron a small allowance from it, not nearly enough to buy a car with. No amount of pleading seemed to persuade him, so that left Ron trudging through the snow every day to get to school. His Dad probably thought it built character!

As Ron stepped into his third ice covered, freezing puddle, muttering things his father could never imagine coming from his son's mouth if he had heard, he saw Bonnie pull up beside him in her car. He opened the passenger door, and sat down quickly, enjoying the heat blasting from the vents. Bonnie looked down at his legs, seeing the already crystallizing ice forming on the pant legs. She quickly set the heat to focus downward, and smiled up at Ron. "Thought I'd swing by and give you a ride. Guess I was a little late." She watched as Rufus, shivering considerably, jumped from Ron's pocket to stand in front of one of the vents, sighing deeply. Bonnie laughed at that.

"It's not funny!" not realizing what she was laughing at.

Bonnie looked a bit chastened. "Sorry!"

Ron grimaced, realizing what he had done. "No, I'm sorry, it's not you I'm mad with, and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just, I don't know why my Dad won't let me touch just a little bit of the money to buy a car? I mean, I'm not even talking a new car, just something to drive to school in, and maybe the odd local mission!"

Bonnie smiled at him, pulling into the parking lot in front of the school. "Well, he's probably just worried about how you'd handle the money. I mean, you didn't do well last time!"

Ron smiled at her as he stepped out of the car. "You weren't exactly a big help there either you know! Ruby belt buckle ring any bells?"

Bonnie laughed, walking beside him as they entered the school. "Well, I knew you were going to lose the money. I just thought I'd get in on the fun while it lasted!"

"You know, you could have told me!"

"Would you have believed me?" The look on Ron's face gave her the answer she expected. "Exactly! Besides, it was fun, and I did get a nice gift out of the deal!" Taking off her coat, Ron clearly saw the item in question. With a smile and a wave, she took off before he could stop her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was grabbing his books from his locker, getting ready for first period. He had changed clothes already, not really enjoying wearing his mission clothes to school, but with the condition his regular clothes were in, he had to wear something. The beep of the computer in his locker made him jump a little, as Wade appeared on the screen.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Monkey Fist!"

Ron scowled, whatever good mood he had left gone instantly. "You've got a lead?"

"It looks like Monkey Fist broke into the Museum of London last night. He took something called the Amulet of Skiarra, on loan from Egypt. Not sure what it does, but considering Fist is behind it, there must be some mystical qualities to it." Wade paused before continuing. "He… was a bit more brutal than usual. Only one guard was left alive and he… I think Monkey Fist was leaving you a message."

"What do you mean?"

"He… shattered the guard's legs!"

Ron felt a shiver travel up his body as he heard that. Guilt ran through him, but realized it wouldn't help in this situation. "Have you got a fix on Fist? How fast can you get us there?"

Wade had resumed typing, but looked up. "I've got no fix on his location, this happened hours ago, and was only discovered early in the morning. I only found out about it a few minutes ago. At this point, he could be anywhere, but at least I know he didn't fly out. And I don't think you need to go there. They have a sensor net there that I've been able to hack into, and Fist didn't leave any clues. Only reason we know it was him was because he wanted to be seen with the last guard. I'll keep working on it!"

"You do that Wade. I guess I'll head to class. But the second you get anything, you let me know, and have a ride handy as fast as you can!"

"I will. Talk to you later!"

Ron just nodded before the screen went black. He didn't want to, but he was wondering if maybe he should have given in to his dark side those many months ago, and that scared him just a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had been contacting Wade between every class, but nothing had come up yet. Now that lunch was here, he had to go back into "happy mode", so that the others wouldn't worry. He loved his friends, and he knew they were trying to be supportive, but sometimes it was just hard to be around them. It was easier to pretend to be happy around them most of the time, which was very tiring, then to have them worry about him. Not that there weren't times he was genuinely happy, they just weren't nearly as often as they used to be. Rabbi Katz described it as a "loss of innocence" to him, that point in time when a person realized that bad things could happen to them and there was nothing they could do. The missions never seemed like such a game anymore, not the fun that he used to associate with them. Even when he was scared he could find some element of fun or humour. Now, they were a job to him, a way to help people, and maybe, just maybe, hold back that loss of innocence for someone else.

He knew it wasn't gone forever, that some kind of innocence could be regained. Bonnie was the perfect example of that. She had lived in misery for so long, rarely reaching out, facing things someone her age should never have had to face, seeing things she never should have been forced to see. But now, she seemed happy, content. He knew there were moments, he had seen them, but she had recovered a piece of herself, a piece she thought she would never see again, and she was trying to enjoy it. Ron could only hope he could recover a piece for himself if… when Kim woke up.

As Ron entered the cafeteria, he saw most of his friends already seated, so he hurried into line to grab some food. He was at least glad that it was a Tuesday. Pizza day! He didn't think, with the news he had gotten from Wade, that he could have maintained a smile if it was goulash Friday. Of course, no one who had to eat that stuff could say they were in a great mood for lunch when they saw their food! He carried his heavily laden tray over to the table, smiling at the group sitting there. Brick had his arm around Bonnie, laughing at something Monique had just said before taking a bite of the pizza slice in his other hand. Tara and her boyfriend Josh were laughing as well, though not nearly as loudly as Brick.

Ron sat down beside Monique, grabbing up a slice. "So, what's so funny?"

"Well, I was just telling them about my last date with Justin."

Ron just looked at her, knowing where this was headed. "Last date?"

Monique just smiled. "He thought it would be romantic to take me to the Science Center for our date. He is so OTD!"

Ron's confusion must have shown, because Tara spoke up. "Out the door!"

Ron smiled at that. "You know Monique, one of these days your going to find your perfect guy, and you'll dump him before the entrees!"

"No way, I'll know him when I meet him, and he ain't getting away. I just have to keep looking for him. Until then, I wanna have a little fun while I'm searching!" Monique took a bite from her slice before continuing. "By the way Ron, we seriously need your help with something if you have time after school?"

Ron noticed Bonnie and Tara sharing a look and a smile, and got very worried. "I… guess I have time. What's the problem?"

Monique's smile got wider, and Ron felt like he had just volunteered for something he really shouldn't have. The statement that followed didn't help matters.

"You'll see!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, seriously, who thought this was a good idea?"

Tara began to pout, just a little. "But we need a guy's opinion! Someone who won't drool at everything!"

"So if I drool, I can get out of here faster?"

Monique quickly gave him a look. "Nope, won't help a thing!"

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?"

Bonnie just smiled, as she went through the items in front of her. "All-you-can-eat Bueno Nacho!"

"All right, all right, but that still doesn't answer who thought I could actually help you choose dresses for the Winter Formal!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie knew something was bugging Ron, saw it as soon as he had stepped into the cafeteria at lunch, but knew it wasn't something he would be willing to talk about, not without a little persuasion. She knew the only way to get him to talk would be to force something completely unappealing on him, and then give him the choice. It hadn't taken much to convince Tara and Monique to go along with her plan to bring him shopping with them, and she just waited until Ron would be good and ready to bail.

After half an hour of trying on dresses, hers already picked out from the beginning, she changed back into her regular clothes, and whispered to Ron quietly. "You know, if you tell me what's bothering you, I think I could convince Tara and Monique to let us grab food early. That is, before they decide that they need new shoes as well!"

Ron looked over at Bonnie, realization setting in. "You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?"

Bonnie just smiled. "Yup! So what will it be, talk to me or shoe shopping?"

Ron took a moment, contemplating his options. That's when he overheard Monique talking with Tara.

"You know, I really have no shoes that would go with this dress. Think we can stop at that new place that just opened?"

Ron just grabbed Bonnie's arm and dragged her from the store, as quickly as possible.

Monique and Tara just laughed, as they watched Ron take off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie was in awe of just how much Ron could pack away in one sitting, wondering if even her credit card could handle it. Rufus didn't help matters either. She had barely touched her own food, so enraptured with the sight before her. Finally, after a couple nacos, six chimurritos, three burritos, and almost a dozen orders of nachos, he sat back in his seat, a content grin on his face, while Rufus just flopped onto his back, passing out.

"So, feeling better now?"

"Booyah!"

"Good! Then you can tell me what's been bugging you all day?"

Ron looked uncomfortable, remembering the deal he had made. Realizing he wasn't going to get out of it, he decided to just come out with it. "All right! Monkey Fist struck, stealing some amulet from a museum in London."

"OK, that sounds like something he would normally do. So we track him down, get the amulet back, and put him back in jail. What's the problem?"

"The problem is how he did it. He killed all the guards, all except one. He used the last one to pass on a message to me. He… he broke the guys legs, shattered them!"

"Oh, God!"

Ron turned his eyes downward, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I… I should have just killed him when I had the chance… this is all my fault!"

She slapped him!

Hard!

The sound echoed through the food court, dozens of eyes training on the pair, as Ron just looked up, completely shocked.

"Get over yourself, it's not your fault what he did! The guy is a bloody lunatic, and you are in no way responsible for what he does! And as for killing him, that's not you, Ron. If you had done something like that, could you have really lived with yourself? Could you have?"

His hand went up to his cheek, still feeling the force of her hit. "Well… I…"

"No, you couldn't have! So get over it, so we can go capture him, and then make sure those bastards who let him escape in the first place have a better hold of him! All right?"

Ron just nodded, his eyes still wide. Bonnie seemed to settle down a bit at that. "Look, I'm sorry I had to hit you, but you needed that!"

"Kim never would have done something like that!"

Bonnie, just smiled, grabbing her coat. "Well, I'm not Kim, am I? Now let's get going, and see if Monique and Tara are ready to go yet."

Ron rose a little unsteadily to his feet, scooping up Rufus and his coat. Bonnie took him by the arm and led him back into the bustle of the mall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – OK, quick question for anyone that can answer. I'm Canadian, so I don't know how everything in the States works, but I've seen a quite a few fics where prom occurs weeks before the end of school. For me, prom was the last Thursday or Friday of the school year, with graduation a couple days after the last exams. How does it work in the US? I know it might vary, based on state, but I've already been informed of a few cultural differences already, so I thought I'd take care of this well in advance! Thanks to those that reply!

I'd like to thank the following people;

GargoyleSama – Yes, but getting into the head of a teacher, and studying what you think will be the questions is not quite the same as seeing a whole copy of the test beforehand! I was the same way in college though, so I know what you mean. As for Kim, she suffered swelling to the brain, and needs time to heal. Now, granted while most patients who suffer a coma recover within weeks, some can last considerably longer before waking. She'll recover naturally; it'll just be a little longer!

ron-sama – It's still Team Possible, his way of showing she's still with him. As for Fist, it's been 3 months. Fist is recovered, that's why he waited so long to escape. I mean, if I can recover from a triple break in 5 weeks, I'm sure the MMP can speed things up a bit for him.

JonathonWolf – I'm glad you're enjoying it! As for the different styles, that is on purpose. It's been so long since I wrote, I'm trying different things to see what works, and where I need improvement. If you can let me know what points seemed forced, I'd greatly appreciate it, so I can improve it in later areas!

Worker72 – You know, I thought so too at first, but after a few particular episodes, plus the fan fiction here, I kinda like it. It works, if it's done well. I actually have trouble picturing Kim with someone other than Ron now. Myself, I also like the R/B stories, they just seem so opposites attract that it works, but I just couldn't make it work here. I'll just have to do up another fic with that R/B goodness!

As well as Marcie Gore, Dillymac, Darkcloud1, The Metal One, Mobius97, mattb3671, SpringNappable, Campy, and Mike9!


	3. Winter Formal

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Winter Formal

"And so it's been a week with no word on Monkey Fist. He usually isn't this quiet about what he's doing, especially not after sending a message like that! Anyways, KP, I'm just getting worried about what he'll do next."

Ron sat holding Kim's hand in his own, as he looked down at her still form. She looked a lot better than she had when he had first seen her lying here. The cast was gone, everything was healed, even her hair was growing back, though the spot would be quite a while before it was the same length as the rest of her hair. But she looked so thin, her muscle tone gone after months of lying there. It hurt to see her like this, but he knew he had to keep his tone light, just in case she could hear him.

"So, anyways, the Winter Formal looks like it's going to be a success. I didn't want to go, not without you there, but everyone insisted I come out to have some fun, and you know how Bonnie can get if she doesn't get her way. I swear…"

Ron was interrupted by the door opening behind him. He turned to see who was behind him. "Hey Mrs. Dr. P!"

"Hello Ronald. I thought you would have left for the dance by now?"

"I was just leaving. Thought I'd talk to Kim for a bit."

Andrea just smiled down at the young man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just came to do the same thing, before I left for home."

Ron sat there for a few moments, feeling awkward. "I should get going, the others are probably waiting for me."

Andrea just nodded. "You have fun tonight! And come by for lunch tomorrow, I'll make your favorite."

"I will, thanks! Later Mrs. Dr. P! Later Kim!"

Ron quietly left, leaving Andrea to her own thoughts. "That boy would move heaven and earth for you, Kimmie!" She took her daughter's hand in her own, and started talking about her day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat by the snack table, watching the dance before him. People enjoying themselves, having fun, dancing and laughing. He normally could just sit there and enjoy the music. Before, he would have been trying to grab a dance with any and every woman in the room, but that was before he had confessed his feelings to Kim, and that dance that seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, the girls came to him, asking him to dance. He almost found it amusing.

Before, he would have been ridiculed, laughed at, the bottom of the food chain. After the Diablo incident and the prom with Kim, he had moved up a few notches, pretty much accepted. Then came Kim's injury, and saving Bonnie from Monkey Fist. When the story had been told, he somehow found himself at the top. He didn't know how it happened, it just did! Normally, he would have reveled in it, gone overboard like when he had gotten his naco money, or with the haircut, but it didn't feel right to do that. It wasn't like women were throwing themselves at him to be with him, well, except for that one, but Monique and Bonnie had quickly put her in her place. It was just that it was accepted that he was top dog, and treated as such. People talked to him in the halls, ate lunch with him, laughed with him and not at him. It was everything he had wanted, with one exception; Kim wasn't there to enjoy it with him!

Ron had danced a few times already. He knew most were just out of sympathy, but some had just wanted to dance with him. He'd already danced a couple times with Bonnie and Tara, and was trying to enjoy himself, since everyone was trying so hard to get him to have a little fun. And he was, it just wasn't the same.

The sound of yelling drew Ron out of his thoughts, and back onto the dance floor, locating the sound just in time to see Monique's knee impact on a very sensitive area of her date! A collective groan sounded throughout the room as Joshua, her date that evening, dropped to the floor instantly. Monique just turned her back on him and walked over to Ron, anger evident on her face. Ron waited till she sat down and composed herself before trying to disturb her.

"Umm… Monique? Not that I don't agree that he deserved everything you gave him, but what did he do?"

Monique face lit up with indignation. "The boy tried to cop a feel! Right in the middle of the dance floor! He's just lucky I didn't go GWA on his ass, and lay a serious beat down!"

"Well, then I guess he should be glad you were feeling generous then?"

"Damn right!" Monique paused, shaking her head slowly. "Why are men such pigs?" Ron took a moment, trying to formulate an answer, but she interrupted. "Sorry, I didn't mean you, but guys like you are a rare commodity! Just once I'd like to find someone with Brad Pitt's body, your personality, and Brick's mad athletic skills!"

Ron just smiled back at her. "You don't think you might be setting the bar just a little high?"

She just smiledat him. "Nope! I'm gonna keep looking till I find him!"

"Just remember to stick a pin in him to make sure he's real first!"

Monique was a little shocked at first, as Ron almost always avoided the subject of Erik, Kim's synthodrone boyfriend from last year, but couldn't help but laugh when she saw the smile on Ron's face.

"I'll be sure to do that!"

"Be sure to do what?"

Ron looked up to see Bonnie and Brick coming back to the table. "Well, Monique was just telling me she wanted to put me, Brick, and Brad Pitt in a blender and date whatever comes out!"

The playful slap from Monique caused everyone to laugh. "That is so not what I said and you know it! As punishment, Ron-man, you owe me this next dance!"

Ron put on the best sad look he could. "Aww… do I have to?"

"Yes you do! You, boy, are going to show me some of those moves I've been seeing all night!"

"Yes ma'am!" was all Ron could say as he was dragged onto the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus never could understand the point of dances. He knew they were important to his man, Ron, but they always seemed so loud and crowded to him. At least his man seemed to be having a good time, leaving him free to pursue the one thing that mattered to him at these things. The food!

It was a simple enough jump to the snack table, where he ducked behind a few bowls to keep himself hidden. Most people knew who he was, and wouldn't make a scene, but the big man, Barkin, would not appreciate him being there.

His nose carried him to where he needed to be, the smell that had been tantalizing him since they had sat down. Nuts! Mixed nuts by the smell of them. It didn't take long before he found his objective. With a quick look around, he dove into the bowl, enjoying the smell before diving in deeper. The best ones were always at the bottom!

That was when Rufus picked out the voice he really did not want to hear.

Barkin!

"I'm telling you Ms. Pennyworth, I really hate these things. Always so disorganized and chaotic!"

Rufus heard the woman laugh. "Oh, I know you. You're not happy without something to grumble about. Besides, the kids are having fun! Even young Mr. Stoppable seems to be enjoying himself."

The man seemed to pause before continuing. "Yeah, I guess that's good to see, might make this evening worth it in that respect. Kid's got more guts than almost anyone I've ever seen, and with what he's been through, he deserves to have some fun. Just wish he'd live up to his potential though, the kid's damn smart when he puts his mind to it."

"He'll probably just be one of those late bloomers."

"Yeah, probably. But that's still no excuse for him to slack off in school!"

Rufus was listening so intently to the two talk about his man that he failed to realize when the large hand reached into the bowl he was hiding in, scooping out a considerable number of nuts. As the nuts shifted, it revealed the little naked mole rat sitting at the bottom of the bowl. Rufus looked up into the face of Barkin, the man's eyes going wide, mouth hanging open slightly, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Umm… hi!" waving slightly before jumping from the bowl of nuts. Not quite clearing the edge of the bowl, it spilt all over the table and onto the floor. Rufus made a mad dash across the snack table, startling several students as he flashed past in the dark, and upsetting a couple more bowls in the process. As soon as Rufus jumped from the snack table and ducked into Ron's coat pocket, everything got very quiet. It didn't last long though.

"STOPPABLE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man in black stood holding the treasure he had been seeking, a large gem that glinted in the sunlight that broke through the trees of the Thailand jungle. Looking down on his little monkey minions, he smiled. "With the Amulet of Skiarra hiding me from all sight, and the Gem of Amarra now in my hands, I will finally able to execute my plan for power! With his tech man unable to locate me, and that bitch see-er of his unable to see my plans, Stoppable will be unable to prevent my plan from succeeding! A few more items to gather, which I'll be able to find with the Gem, and untold power will be mine to command!"

The laugh that followed even chilled his minions to the bone, as they glanced uneasily up at their master!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Thought a bit of fluff might work well before we got to the darker points of the story. I've also noticed I only bring Rufus out when I need a bit of comedy relief. Guess I'll have to remedy that shortly!

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing;

GargoyleSama – That's surprising! I guess Canada is just weird for having it in June. And yeah, Kim would have talked it out with Ron, but that sure was never Bonnie's way!

JonathonWolf – Thanks for all the great criticism, I appreciate the help!

mattb3671 – Never thought of that, spurting pop out of your nose to clear writer's block. Must have been that, cause I was able to write right after that! As for the trick, I'm a very private person and I had an ex that pulled that on me a few times. Nothing gets a man to open up like threatening to take him shoe shopping! And thanks for the shout out on your update!

Campy –I thought I was making her a little too different, so I thought a refresher course on Bonnie 101 might work well here.

As well as thanks tokpultimatefan, The Metal One, and Worker72!


	4. Shanghai

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! I think I found the zone again, this story just seemed to flow. Don't be surprised if this becomes a multi-chappie day! By the way, got such great feedback on the diary entries, I thought I might keep it up at certain points. It won't be every chapter, but a few on occasion, to show the timeline. Hope everyone likes them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Shanghai

Dear Kim

February 5th

Hey, sorry it's been a few days since I wrote Kim, it's just been super busy.

The dance on Friday was great, even Ron had fun! Well, at least till Barkin caught Rufus in with the mixed nuts. That was a sight to see! Of course, Barkin gave Ron detention, but I think the guy's going soft. Only 2 days, after the weekend.

Monique has already gone through a new guy, just a week after breaking up with the other one. I'm starting to wonder if I should even bother remembering their names at this point. Though I don't blame her one bit with this one, he got a little touchy at the dance, but she dealt with him!

Which brings me to my problem. I love Brick, I love him a ton, but every time we seem ready to move onto that next step, I pull back. I don't know what the problem is. I think I'm ready, but every time we get close to that point, I can't do it. He loves me, and I know he's patient, but even I'm getting frustrated here. Monique thinks I might have some intimacy issues or something.

It doesn't help that our romantic weekend was ruined by Gill. I mean, that guy has some issues! He blames Ron in the first place, but keeps getting himself mutated! Well, at least I know there are people out there more messed up than me.

Talk to you later!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't too bad, just a couple days in detention for Rufus' antics at the dance. He could do that standing on his head! Besides, it gave him the time he needed to get his homework done, considering Gill had ruined his weekend. He had just started on his English essay when the Kimmunicator beeped. Looking up quickly to apologize to Barkin, he pressed the button to activate the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I think I have a fix on Monkey Fist! Nothing definite, but he did use one of his usual aliases to board a plane to Shanghai!"

"Have you got a ride lined up?"

"Yup, should be there in five. You'll have to grab Bonnie from the gym though, I don't think she can hear my signal while their cheerleading practice is going on!"

"No big! Thanks Wade!"

"It's what I'm here for!" he smiled, before the screen went dark.

Ron started to pack his stuff when he heard a voice behind him. "And where do you think your going Stoppable?"

Ron turned quickly. "Sir, I have to go… its Monkey Fist, sir!"

A quick flash of sympathy crossed to older man's face, before his trademark frown pushed through again. "All right Stoppable, you can go. But you're pulling an extra day of detention on Wednesday to make up for the time here!"

Ron just nodded as he threw the last of his stuff into his bag and rushed out the door.

Barkin turned back to his desk, gathering his own stuff. He looked back to the door where Ron had left through. "Go get him, kid!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron flew through the halls, almost slamming into the doors of the gym. He fell through, but quickly regained his feet. The entire cheer squad was standing there looking at him while the music played in the background.

"Bonnie, we got a fix on Monkey Fist! Our ride should be here in like three minutes!"

Bonnie looked over at the squad quickly. "Sorry, I have to go!"

The pair rushed into separate change rooms, changing quickly, leaving the cheer squad to talk amongst themselves.

"Isn't that the guy…?"

Tara just looked over the rest of the squad. "Yeah, it is."

The talk went quiet when Ron exited the change room, followed quickly by Bonnie. The two ran from the gym, leaving a group of concerned teens behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The supersonic jet would get there within a couple hours, but it wasn't the most comfortable ride. Global Justice had the jet on standby for just such a situation, by the request of Wade and Dr. Director, head of GJ. They were holding Monkey Fist in the highest priority, but due to relations with China at that moment, were unable to send backup themselves. It took all they had to convince the Chinese government to allow the jet into their airspace to drop Team Possible off. It was still an hour out until drop, and they still hadn't determined his target, despite having Wade and Global Justice working on it.

"Come on Wade, there's got to be something he wants there?"

The young boy looked frustrated on the screen. "I'm just not sure what it could be. There are a dozen museums, and so many possible sites. I just don't know what he could be looking for?

Bonnie piped in on her Kimmunicator. "Well, what about that Amulet of the Monkey King? Wasn't that here in China?"

"Yes, but that was in Beijing. I don't think… wait a second! You might be onto something!" Wade typed furiously on his keyboard, sweat dripping down his face. When he finished, he looked up and smiled. "You were right, Bonnie. Most of the web servers are out of date, so I had to hack into a couple of secure databases. They moved the amulet just yesterday to the Shanghai Museum. I'm not even sure how Fist could have known it had been moved, but that has to be his target!"

"Good grab Bonnie!" Ron leaned forward to show his Kimmunicator to the pilot. "Think we can do a fly-over on these coordinates?"

"No problem, I'll give you the word when it's time to eject."

"Now, we just have to wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man in black was surprised by the lack of security. Even though it was night, he had expected at least a couple of guards. He, and his monkey minions, edged further into the museum, expecting a trap at any moment. Despite their number, they moved without a sound being made, until the object in question was spotted. With a malicious grin, the man made his way forward.

That was when the lights came on, blinding them temporarily.

"You know Monty, haven't we done this already? As I recall, you got arrested for impersonating a lemur mascot!"

"Stoppable!" The voice dripped with venom, but the smile never left his face. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Let me guess, my airline ticket? And I see you brought your little see-er with you. The red headed bitch still recovering from that little beating I put to her?"

Ron eyes seemed to glow temporarily, all trace of humour gone from his face. Bonnie looked over at him, concern on her face, but saw him regain control.

"Fist, I'm putting you down, and this time, you'll stay locked up."

Monkey Fist just laughed. "I don't think so. While you being here was somewhat unexpected, it was not unaccounted for. Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!"

From all sides, dark blurs flew towards the pair. Ron allowed the power within him to swell up, judging what he would need for the coming battle. In the months he had been training with the crystal, and in several fights, he had learned to control how much power he allowed himself to use, enough to amplify his own skills while still possessing control over his own faculties. It took less than a second to judge all this, and then he put himself into action.

Quickly removing the collapsible staff, given to him by Sensei, from his belt, he threw himself into a spin kick, taking out the first two flying towards him. Extending the staff into the face of another gave him a moment to see how Bonnie was doing. She was holding her own, only two of the ninjas were focused on her. Turning back to his opponents, he saw them forming a half circle around him, trying to bait him into making a mistake. Ron paused, waiting for his own opening, hearing only the sounds of fighting behind him as Bonnie worked on her own foes, waiting for Fist to make his move. After a few seconds, he saw an opening.

He knew pulling this off would leave him exposed temporarily, but he had to do something. Feinting quickly to the right, he threw himself into a twist that would have made figure skaters jealous, twirling the staff below him like a helicopter blade, catching two in the middle as they dove forward trying to take advantage of the supposed opening he had left. He landed quickly in a crouch, moving into a defensive posture, but still took a blow to the shoulder before he could get ready. He rolled with it, coming up a couple feet away from the remaining foes. He had four left, and a quick glance told him that Bonnie had taken care of one of hers as well. He knew the monkeys were no match for him, but Fist still hadn't joined in, and that's what concerned him most.

Ron risked a quick glance around, trying to find Monkey Fist, but he couldn't see him. The remaining monkeys took that moment to jump him, three moving in quickly. Ron blocked the first couple of shots, but as they moved together, it became increasingly more difficult. Shots began to make contact, as Ron found himself entirely on the defensive. Backed up against a wall, it was all he could do to hold them all off, as they struck on the remaining three sides, feinting and striking as if one. Ron was beginning to get worried.

As Ron felt the energy begin to leave him, one of his opponent's fell back, the impact by another ninja flying into him from behind. Ron looked up to see Bonnie smiling at him.

"Thought you could use a hand!"

With the remaining three distracted, Ron made short work of them, as all Bonnie saw was a brief blur before the last three fell to the ground, unconscious. He immediately began looking around for Fist, but saw nothing. Walking up to the glass case that had held the amulet, he saw nothing but a piece of paper.

"He got away, didn't he?"

Ron didn't look up, seeing what was written on the note. Fist hadn't had time to write, so he knew the man must have prepared it before hand. Taking the note from the glass case, Ron read it a couple more times, before crumpling it. Anger flowed through him, and with a yell, he shattered the glass case with his hand.

While Ron was standing there, trying to calm his breathing, Bonnie picked up the note, reading it over herself.

_Stoppable,_

_If you are reading this, I was a little careless, but it changes nothing. Ultimate power will soon be mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop it, just like when I put your little girlfriend in the hospital. We shall soon have our reckoning, but that time is not now. Enjoy your remaining days, they will be your last!_

Bonnie tucked the note into her pocket, hoping Wade could find some clue they might need on it. Turning back to Ron, she tried to calm him down. "He's just trying to get under your skin. We'll stop him!"

Ron looked down at the ninjas lying unconscious on the floor. "I'm not so sure. I think he's got something planned, and it's already well in motion."

"Why do you think that?"

"He left his monkeys behind. He's never done that, not once. When things got bad, he'd call them back. This time, he just left them."

Ron looked up at Bonnie, concern etched on his face. "He doesn't need them anymore!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist looked down at the amulet in his hands, smiling. It hadn't gone exactly as planned, he'd had to sacrifice his minions a little early for his tastes, but his reliance on them to aid him was almost at an end anyways. He had others that would suffice until the time was right when he would have all the power he would ever need. Until then, he would have to tread carefully. A quick call to an acquaintance in Japan would give him the assistance he would need, both in travel accommodations and serve as a distraction if Stoppable got in his way again. His plan was almost set. The next step involved visiting a pair of… old friends, hiding out in the Canadian Rockies. It was time to pay them a visit!

Monkey Fist's laughter echoed across the countryside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Fist seems to be gathering mystical items like crazy. What could he be planning? 10 points to whoever can guess his accomplice, and another 10 if you can determine who his friends hiding in Canada are. And even if you can guess that, I doubt you'll be able to figure out what is coming next!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – Yeah, I'm a bit weak when it comes to fluff, that would have been a good idea.

MrDrP – I always thought Fist had the greatest potential for darkness, a tenuous grip on sanity to begin with, willing to mess with himself in a pursuit of power. Now imagine how someone like that would react to being humbled over and over again by the "pretender", until finally the pretender finally pushes too far? That's what I want to show here. Wait till you see what he does coming up! As for Kim… not just yet!

I'd also like to thank kpultimatefan, Mobius97, Worker72, and ron-sama for their reviews!


	5. A Visit with Old Friends

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! You know, I had never seen the Dead Zone before, but I remembered that someone in a review early last story mention it. I just watched it and it's pretty good. Just want to thank Lonestarr and anyone else who mentioned it! And guess what? It was a multi-chappie day! Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – A Visit with Old Friends

"Oh Shego, you must take a look at this!"

Shego looked up briefly from the magazine she had been reading, looking over to see what he was talking about. "Looks fascinating, Dr. D. Can I go back to reading?"

Drakken briefly scowled. "But Shego, this is without a doubt my most fiendishly evil scheme ever!"

"That's what you said about the mechanical poodles, and the atmosphere disruptor, and the thirty or forty death rays you've tried. What makes this one so different?"

Drakken began to sulk briefly before smiling. "Those were just test runs, stepping stones if you will, on my path to greatness! Now, with my hypersonic mind control device, I shall take over the minds of everyone in a 200 mile radius! Imagine it Shego, cities bowing before me, Presidents groveling at my feet! HAHAHAHA!"

Shego looked on, the distaste clearly showing on her face. "Umm… Dr. D… didn't you try that once already? You know, Florida and old people and all that?"

"Shego, what are you… oh… you're right. I forgot about that. ARGGG… my evil plan, foiled before it even comes to fruition! That reminds me, do we still have Nana Possible's lemon square recipe?"

Shego just closed her eyes and groaned.

The voice coming from behind her caused her eyes to open instantly. "I might have something that could work!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obviously he's trying to collect as many mystical items as possible, Wade!"

"I know, but I'm not sure what he's going to be doing with them. I mean, if it was a sonic disruptor or a laser cannon, I might know more, but you probably have a better understanding of the mystical than I do!"

Ron's eyes went immediately wide, a smile forming on his face. Wade instantly regretted what he had said.

"BOOYAH! I know more about something than Wade does! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

Bonnie slapped him as he started to do a happy dance in the middle of the hallway at school. "You do know we're trying to discuss something important here, don't you?"

Ron sobered up quickly. "I'm almost done." The grin reappeared on his face as he raised his arms over his head, pumping them up and down. By this point, dozens of eyes were watching him, and Bonnie just covered her eyes in embarrassment. When he was done, he put a serious face back on, which just didn't seem right after the spectacle he had put on, and returned to the matter at hand. Bonnie could still feel everyone watching them.

"So, GJ is going to help pump up security at known sites, right?"

"Yeah, all the ones that don't prefer to handle the matter privately themselves. That's over fifteen known locations with mystic artifacts, including the Middleton Museum. They'll also be putting an extra watch on some of the other larger museums, just in case a few items might have slipped by unnoticed."

Ron looked a bit confused. "What item do we have here in Middleton?"

"The Talisman of Anubis! Remember your run-in with that a couple years back?"

Ron still looked confused.

"The incident with the GWA? You met Steel Toe and Pain King!"

Ron's eyes instantly brightened. "Oh yeah! That thing is still here?"

"Well, after the theft, and the fact they now know it possesses mystic powers, the museum requested additional study time with it. It's in lock up in the vault while they study it."

"OK, so we should take that one then?"

Bonnie just groaned. "We're not going to get much sleep this week, are we?"

Ron just smiled at her. "Not unless you've seen something in the last while that might tell us where he'll strike next?"

Bonnie just frowned in return. "No, I haven't seen a thing involving Monkey Fist. Considering he's struck twice already, I should have seen something!"

Wade resumed typing on his keyboard. "Well, don't worry. We have a lot of people on this. Plus, you'll only have to shift in every three days for your watch on the museum, GJ will have a couple of agents there for most of the time. You guys have… Wednesday and Saturday this week. Hopefully, we'll capture him before that."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!"

The connection cut off, and Bonnie turned to look at Ron. "You know, you didn't have to tease the poor boy!"

Ron just smiled. "I know, but I couldn't let something like that pass by without doing something! After all, that's probably going to be the only time he ever says something like that, and I wanted to enjoy it!"

Bonnie just slapped him lightly on the arm and laughed as he grabbed his books for the next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you're doing here Fiske?"

Monkey Fist just smiled at Drakken, watching Shego enter a defensive stance. "I did not come here to fight. Actually, I think this might be something that could further both our plans!"

Drakken paused to consider this. "All right, I'm listening."

"Not here. Let's talk somewhere, just the two of us."

Shego could sense something off, but couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Dr. D, I don't think…"

"Oh hush up Shego, we're just going to talk. Step into my office, where we can be more comfortable."

The two of them headed to the office, leaving a very concerned Shego standing there, not quite certain that why the look in Monkey Fist's eyes disturbed her so much. It made her almost feel like she was prey to that man, and that made her extremely uncomfortable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed, and still no word on Monkey Fist, no sightings, nothing. Wednesday night had passed uneventfully, although they had managed to get well ahead on their homework during the time, even splitting time sleeping while the other kept watch. Now it was Friday, and Ron was getting worried. That left them one alternative, one that Bonnie did not really like.

"But Bonnie, it's the only way we'll be able to find out what he's planning!"

Bonnie was definitely not happy with the way this conversation was heading. "I thought we talked about this! You know how much going through so many visions hurts, don't you?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But he got a lot of information from them when he had you doped up, and it might be the only way to find out where he might strike next!"

Bonnie sighed, knowing they had to find something that could help them. "Fine, but you owe me big time for this! I'm talking at least three dinners, prepared by you, for Brick and me!"

Ron just smiled. "Deal! Now, let's get to work!"

The two teens prepared themselves with the crystal, and began searching through Bonnie's memories for the visions that Monkey Fist had gone through so much effort to locate.

It took hours to go through the vast number of them. With no way to tell what was what, they had a lot to go through. That was when they discovered something unusual. Ron opened a book dated for the next day, expecting a flood of images, and was surprised when nothing happened. He looked at Bonnie curiously, trying to figure out what happened.

"Do you think we might have pushed things? Do you feel tired or something?"

Bonnie looked just as concerned. "No, I've got a massive headache, but I've never seen something like that before! Here, let me try this one!" Bonnie grabbed the next book in the stack and cracked it open.

God, why did I think I could take that class! Barkin can be such a… 

Bonnie shut the book. "Well, I guess that answers that." She took the book from Ron's hands, flipping through the pages herself, the pages blank white. "What could have caused something like this to happen?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm willing to bet it has something to do with Monkey Fist!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego had not seen much of Drakken or Monkey Fist over the last few days, and for that she was glad. It gave her the free time to just relax for a while. They spent almost all their time in Drakken's workshop, developing something. When they both came out smiling in the afternoon, she knew her down time was over.

"So, what's the verdict Doc? We have a plan or what?"

Drakken smiled evilly. "Oh, we have more than a plan! Thanks to Monty, I've discovered that all mystical artifacts generate their own field of energy, one that can be amplified to great levels. Once I had a chance to scan a few such artifacts, provided by our partner here, I was able to build a device that amplifies the effects of whatever object it is touching. Think of it Shego! A ring that could launch fireballs could now level a forest instantly! A bracelet that could enhance strength could now make you stronger than anything on the planet!"

Monkey Fist just smiled, moving to stand beside Shego, who flinched a little away from him. "I'm just glad I had the thought of combining the mystic arts with modern technology. It will be most helpful!"

"Yes, with these artifacts of yours, and my technology, we shall rule the planet!"

Monkey Fist just grinned at Drakken. "Just one problem with that."

Shego instantly felt a stabbing pain, followed by a cold chill. Looking down, she saw a knife protruding from her stomach, blood pouring around the edge of the blade. She looked up into the eyes of Monkey Fist, now standing right in front of her, his grin never having faded. He reached out, grabbing the knife by the handle, gave it a twist, and pulled it out. Shego shrieked in agony as her life's blood spilled onto the floor. A backhand from Monkey Fist silenced her, as she flew into the wall, and collapsed unconscious. He then turned to look at Drakken, who now had a complete look of shock on his face.

"I don't like to share!"

Drakken was completely stunned. "Why? Shego? Oh God!"

Monkey Fist just laughed, enjoying the doctor's confusion. "Why? You could say that I'm eliminating any and all obstacles in my path. You would have done the same thing."

Drakken was now on the verge of tears. "Not like that! Oh God, Shego, please be all right!"

"Oh stop your mewling, she's not the one you should be concerned about. You see, her I had to take out quickly, she posed a threat. You…" the grin widened further, "I have plans for you. You see, once I defeat Stoppable, I plan on tormenting the boy for a while. You're going to help me… test a few methods!"

The screams that issued from Drakken's throat were only just the beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego awoke a few hours later. Her gut was still burning, and most likely would for some time, but at least the bleeding had stopped. She was very thankful her powers gave her faster than normal healing, or she would be dead. Seeing all the blood on the floor around her, she was surprised that it had managed to save her at all. She felt completely weak, drained for lack of a better term. She felt as if she had run fifty miles on no sleep, and wanted so much just to close her eyes again. Not knowing the situation, she knew that was something she couldn't do.

She struggled to stand, but her legs gave out on her before she could rise. Looking around, she saw no sign of Monkey Fist. That was when she heard the gurgling noise, off to her right. Crawling across the floor, pain shooting through her every time she moved, she made her way over to the source of the sound. After a few minutes, she made it to the doorway, recognizing the sound as laboured breathing, the kind that could only be caused by fluid on the lungs. Looking through the door, what she saw was a sight she never wanted to see again. It was all she could do not to throw up right there.

"Oh God… Drew…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, I said the story was going to get darker, didn't I? And you ain't seen nothing yet! I guess I should warn now, there will be some character deaths in this story! Just not yet, but very, very soon! I hope no one minds too much! BWAHAHA!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

GargoyleSama – Right on both counts!

MrDrP – Wow! That's all I can say to what you said. Thank you for the kind words! And as for Epic Sitch, it is an amazing story, and you've done an excellent job with it. I still don't know how you can write Ron twirling his Kimstick while keeping a straight face though!

Kpultimatefan – Well, you may not mind, but you should have seen the death threats that came in from that! I swear, I had almost as many as the last time I tried to sing in a karaoke bar!


	6. Circumstances Make Strange Bedfellows

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! I know it has nothing to do with my story, but I can't stop laughing every time I see it written. Ron likes twirling his Kimstick! I'm sorry man, it's just so damn funny and wrong!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Circumstances Make Strange Bedfellows

Shego moved quietly through the hospital window, wincing, as she had to stretch to step inside. Twenty-four hours ago, she had found Drakken a bloody mess. There was far more damage than she knew how to deal with but had managed to treat the most serious injuries. Then, despite her better judgment, she called for an emergency vehicle, so that he could get the medical attention he needed. Taking one of the hover vehicles, to avoid capture herself, she plotted her next move. It was one she didn't really care for, but there was no other choice.

She had tracked Drakken to where he had been taken, a hospital in Calgary, and spent some time trying to find his room. It was a long process, trying to avoid exacerbating the injury further, but she finally found his room.

Turning on the light switch, she saw the damage all over again. Though he had been treated, she could still see the extensive damage that had been inflicted on his body. The bandages over his eye didn't show the mangled remains she had seen when she had first found him. His right hand had been pulped, every bone shattered. His legs had been repeatedly shattered as well, though they looked like they had been straightened and set. Bandages covered his chest and torso, where Fist had left many cuts. His left foot was still missing. Apparently the doctors hadn't been able to repair the damage, leaving just a stump.

The man she regarded as a father figure laid a broken man before her, and Shego did something she hadn't done, of her own volition, in years.

She began to cry.

Taking his left hand in hers, she gave it a squeeze, unashamed to let the tears flow down her face. She stayed like that for a few moments, before she slowly rose to her feet.

"Fiske is going to pay for this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Bonnie arrived at the museum, prepared for a very long night again. They at least took solace in the fact that they would be able to sleep in the next day. Despite four other security guards on duty, the place seemed so quiet, almost spooky. They decided they'd camp out in the room with the talisman, to keep a better eye on it. Keeping the lights in the room on, Bonnie started unrolling the sleeping bags on the floor while Ron grabbed some snacks out of his bag.

Sitting down, their backs on the wall, the pair sat there, not really expecting anything to happen.

"So, Monique has started going out with Brian now!"

Ron looked over at Bonnie. "Seriously? I never would have thought she'd go for that type?"

Bonnie just smiled. "Well, I think she's just trying to expand her horizons. After all, look how you've turned out! Granted, I never figured her going for someone on the chess team either, but the way she goes through guys, I guess she must be running out of options!"

Ron was just about to take a bite of his burrito when a flash of motion caught his attention. Putting his food down, he stood up. "Gus, is that you?"

It most definitely wasn't Gus who stepped out.

"It is good to see you again, outsider! Now I can get my revenge on you!"

"Dude, you're in my hometown! Who's the outsider here?" Ron tried to sound glib, but he motioned Bonnie to get ready.

"Prepare to be defeated, outsider!"

The ninja dove at Ron, hoping to surprise him, but Ron stepped out of the way. "Bonnie, keep an eye out for Monkey Fist, while I deal with his little lap dog Fukashima.

This only enraged the man further, as he threw a high kick aimed at Ron's head. Ron allowed the power to flow through him, and reached up to catch the foot in midair. He pulled up quickly, throwing Fukashima off balance, and before the man could regain his balance, Ron threw a flat palm strike at the man's chest, driving him back and to the floor.

"That is enough, my apprentice!"

Monkey Fist stepped out from the shadows, a vicious grin painted on his face. Fukashima got back to his feet, moving to stand behind the man he had left Yamanouchi for.

"I do apologize for the rude re-introduction, but my apprentice simply felt the need to test you himself. I see you are mastering your stolen share of the mystical monkey power well!"

"I take it you're here for the Talisman, Monty? What are you up to? Your girlfriend DNAmy has her cuddle buddies, so you felt the need to collect something of your own?"

At the sound of her name, Monkey Fist almost cringed. "You believe yourself to be amusing, don't you? Well, I hope you find this just as amusing. You are going to let me walk out of here with the talisman!"

Ron couldn't help but laugh at that. "My God, Monty, you've gone delusional! What makes you think I'd let you just walk out of here in anything but handcuffs?"

The grin returned to his face. "It's simple. You see, I have…"

A flash of green, striking Monkey Fist directly in the chest, instantly cut off his remark. The monkey man flew back, hitting the wall hard, but remaining on his feet. All eyes turned to see the new participant in their little drama.

Shego!

And she looked royally pissed!

She stood ready for battle, hands glowing fiercely, as she eyed the mutated man who had caused her so much pain. "You're a dead man, Fiske!"

She, and everyone else, was greatly surprised when Monkey Fist just laughed. "I guess I underestimated you, Shego. I thought for sure you were dead. I'll have to remember that for the next time we meet!"

"There won't be a next time, you twisted freak!" With a scream of fury, she unleashed a steady stream of fire from her hands. Fukashima dove for cover, but Fist just blithely dodged each and every one of the bolts. When Shego paused, Fist remained smiling.

"You know, I had planned for my little surprise to force a difficult choice on poor Ronald here, but this just evens things up."

Ron started to get very concerned. "What are you talking about?"

Monkey Fist just laughed. "Do you really think I came to Middleton, your home town, unprepared for this situation? You see, the energy amplifier wasn't the only thing I managed to take from Drakken. Before I came here, I planted three explosive devices in three different apartment buildings. I had wanted you to make a choice, but I guess Shego means you have a chance to stop all three."

Bonnie gasped, while Ron just tensed up.

Monkey Fist pulled something from his pocket, and tossed it on the ground at Ron's feet. "I'm even feeling so generous tonight, that I'm going to give you a map to the locations. I believe the devices should go off in about… fifteen minutes!"

Ron grabbed the piece of paper, scanning it quickly. Casting an angry glance at Monkey Fist, he turned to the two women beside him. "We have to go stop the bombs!"

Shego just sneered. "I'm not going anywhere until I tear this ape a new asshole!"

Ron put his hand on Shego's shoulder, a dangerous move no matter what her mood, but he had to get her to help. "Shego, I know you want to, and you know how much I want to as well. But could you live with yourself if a couple hundred people died when you could have done something?"

The warring emotions played across her face, as her desires battled within her. Finally, she relented. "Fine!" She turned back to Monkey Fist before she followed the two teens. "This isn't over!"

The sound of Monkey Fist's laughter followed them throughout the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie reached her location quickly, having taken her car. It was a large apartment complex on Rosedale Drive. Pulling up to the front of the building, she jumped out, only to find the door locked. They had contacted Wade, who had informed the police of the bombs and where they were located, but since they weren't there yet, she had to take matters into her own hands. Grabbing a potted plant off the floor, she tossed it through the glass window, shattering it. Stepping past the broken glass, she ran for the stairs, heading down as fast as she could. She reached the basement quickly, and saw the device instantly. There was still seven minutes on the timer, but she wasn't taking any chances. Signaling Wade that she had arrived, she quickly scanned her Kimmunicator over the device. Within moments, she had the device disarmed, and she sighed in relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego was only slightly behind Bonnie's pace, her objective being on the far side of town, where only the hover car could have reached in time without cutting it extremely close. She saw the cops scrambling below her, rushing to the scenes as quickly as they could, but knew she'd have enough time to disarm her device and take off before any questions could be asked.

She landed in front of the building, and quickly stormed through the building. She shattered the glass doors with a single bolt, and charged through before the glass had even fallen. The stairs were easy to find, and she saw the device had four minutes left. Ringing up on the Kimmunicator that Ron had given her, she saw the team's tech person sitting there, kinda nervous looking. "OK nerdlinger, what do I do?"

"Just point the Kimmunicator at the bomb, and I'll be able to scan it and tell you what to pull."

"Whatever." Shego pointed the Kimmunicator, and a beam shot out, running over the device.

"All right Shego, you need to pull the blue wire!"

Shego reached down, and carefully pulled the wire out and watched the timer stop at three and a half minutes. Despite her attitude with Wade, she breathed out a sigh of relief, and just hoped things went as well for Ron. After all, she had his Kimmunicator. What happened if he pulled the wrong wire?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did I ever think I could do this without Wade's help? Don't worry guys, I've disarmed dozens of these things, I think I can handle one measly one on my own! Me and my big mouth!_

_Ron had had to run to his location, which was fortunately only a few blocks away. The door had been open for him though, and he now sat in front of the device as it continued to count down, Ron starting to panic as the countdown hit one minute._

_Come on Ron, not much time left! Five wires, red, blue, green, yellow, and white. All the movies show red as the bad one, so that's out! That leaves four! Unless Fist anticipated that and made the good one red?_

45

_OK, running out of time here. Fist is an evil maniac, so what colour would he make the safe one? Probably not white, that would go against his nature, and yellow doesn't seem like him._

30

_Maybe blue, but why would he do that. Come on Ron, not much time left!_

20

_Wait! Didn't he say he got these from Drakken? So it's not what colour Fist would choose, but what colour Drakken would choose!_

10

_This is Drakken, so he'd definitely go with the blue!_

7

_But Shego likes green, and he might have gone with that as well!_

3

_Blue or green?_

2

_I choose…_

1

_GREEN!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – You know, it's been so long since I left things with a real evil cliffie! I thought I was due for a good one. I bring up character death and then do this? I'm an evil man! By the way, I have to help my grandmother tomorrow, and then work, so no updates till late tomorrow night at the earliest. I shall leave you all to suffer! BWAHAHA!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

bdburns7289 – You know, I'm not even a fast typer, barely 40 words a minute usually. But when the story flows, I can seem to type almost as fast as I think. Came in handy as a procrastinator in high school. 12 page report during classes, due last period!

Mobius97 – Yes, I'm an evil man, and I wouldn't have it any other way!


	7. Understanding

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! Oh, I am such am evil man! I must be, because I am enjoying it just so damn much! Also, a quick shout out to Ayotte and her story, Equal Romance 2. Appears she did the whole coma story first, and I didn't realize it. Excellent story by the way, just updated today!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Understanding

"So what made you pull the green wire?"

Ron just smiled. "It just seemed the thing to do! I just figured Drakken would have made it green because it was Shego's favorite colour!"

Shego just smirked. "You do know you were damn lucky! Ours were both the blue wire!"

Ron paled slightly as he heard that. "Oh."

The two women laughed, as they all sat around Ron's living room, but Bonnie felt just a little uncomfortable, with Shego sitting with them, and stopped laughing first. She couldn't understand how Ron could seem so comfortable with the villainess in the same room, someone who has tried to kill them on several occasions.

Ron watched as his mother, still dressed in a bathrobe, brought in tea and cookies, setting them down on the table in front of them. "If you kids need anything, help yourselves. I'm heading for bed."

Shego smiled up at the older woman. "Tov, toda!"

The older woman looked shocked at first, then smiled herself. "Al-Lo-Davar!" She turned and headed upstairs.

Ron still looked surprised. "I didn't know you spoke Hebrew?"

Shego took a sip of tea, smiling. "I've done some work for the Mossad. You tend to pick up a little."

"So, how'd you manage to track Monkey Fist anyways? We've hardly been able to at all!"

The smile faded at the mention of Monkey Fist. "I wasn't, I was looking for you. I was hoping you could… help me track him down." The last part was said with a grimace. "Your mother told me you two were at the museum. Charming woman, a little naïve, handing out your location to any super villain that comes knocking on the door, but nice."

Ron instantly went sympathetic, but knew he couldn't lay it on too thick, Shego would just go defensive before they could find out everything that they needed. "So, what's caused the big mad-on for Monkey Fist?"

Shego's eyes darted back and forth between the two teens, before realizing that she had no one else who could talk to about this. "Well, first off, the prick stabbed me!" Lifting her shirt, she showed them the evidence. Shego carefully pulled back the bandage, showing the massive area of scar tissue. Ron and Bonnie leaned in, grimacing at the sight.

"How…?"

"The bastard stuck a knife in me when I wasn't looking. Gave it a good twist too! If it wasn't for the fact that I heal quick, I would be dead." Shego paused, trying to comport herself. "He came to Drakken to try and build something that would amplify the energy of mystical items. They worked on it for three days. When Drakken started in on one of his rants, Fiske took the opportunity to stick me. He was gone when I came to." Shego closed her eyes, clenching her fists. The power flowed briefly on her hands before disappearing. "When I found what he did to Dr. D…"

Bonnie was the first to speak up. "Is he…?"

"No, but I doubt he'll ever be able to walk again. He's in a hospital up in Calgary. He hadn't woken up the last time I was there, but he looked stable… surprisingly."

Ron saw the tear trying to escape her closed eyes, and was a bit surprised. "I didn't realize you felt that way. I mean, I knew the moodulators amplified emotions, but the way you treat him… "

Shego turned to him, leaning in close while igniting one of her hands, bringing it close to his face. "One more word from you, and you'll spend the next week in traction!" Seeing the look of fear on their faces, she knew she had gotten her point across, but didn't want to fully alienate the only people who might be able to help her. She sat back in her chair. "Besides, it's not like that. Dr. D… Drew… has been more like a father to me. He was the only one who would take me in when I quit the hero business. Sure, I like to rile him up, but that's when he works best… when he's got something to prove!"

Ron laughed lightly at that, though Bonnie was still worried about how Shego would react. She decided to call Wade up, and update him on everything they had learned.

The young boy looked a little blurry eyed when he appeared on the screen. "Sorry if I woke you Wade."

"No problem, just a little tired. I've been putting in extra hours trying to track Monkey Fist, and… is Shego sitting with you guys drinking tea?"

Bonnie just smiled. "Uhh… yeah… that's kinda what we wanted to update you on. Shego says that Fist had Drakken make some kinda device that would amplify the power of mystical items. We think he was successful!"

Wade looked very confused. "Magic can be amplified?"

Ron leaned over to look on the screen. "Well, it is just energy, isn't it? So it should be possible, right?"

Wade still seemed uncertain. "I don't know. Like I said, I don't know enough to be able to even hazard a guess."

Now it was Shego's turn to speak up. "Dr. D mentioned something about scanning several to find some energy signature or something."

A flash of understanding crossed the young boy's face. He instantly began typing, and it was a couple minutes before he looked up. "If Drakken was able to determine the identifiable parametrizations for direct adaptive control of linear multivariable objects, it might just be possible! I just didn't think it could be done!"

The others sat there confused, before Ron spoke up. "Umm… Wade… in English please. I don't think any of us got that."

Wade face grew concerned as the ramifications of his discovery came to him. "If Drakken was able to identify a single energy frequency emitted by the objects, he could, in theory, have developed some way to amplify those energies. And if I'm right, he could raise them to unspeakable levels! I assume since Shego is there that Drakken doesn't want to help Monkey Fist anymore? Think I could talk with him?"

Shego sat back, a frown on her face. Ron just winced when he answered. "I'm afraid he's… indisposed right now. I'm surprised you hadn't heard about it yet?"

"Well, I have been a little busy. Just give me a… oh wow… did Monkey Fist…"

Shego grabbed the Kimmunicator from Bonnie. "Yes, he did! So you'll get right on this and find Monkey Fist, so I can thoroughly kick his ass and put the sick bastard down!" She tossed the Kimmunicator back to Bonnie and got up, heading out the front door. Ron looked over at Bonnie, and followed Shego outside.

He opened the door to see Shego sitting on the step, lighting a cigarette. She looked up briefly to see who came out, and turned back around. Ron sat down on the step beside her.

"I didn't know you smoked?"

"I don't normally, quit three years ago, but after the last couple of days…"

They sat in silence like that for a few minutes, just looking out onto the street. When Shego finally spoke again, it was almost a whisper. "I just don't like people seeing this side of me… you know, scared and vulnerable. Makes me sick that I even feel this way. I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this."

"Maybe because you need someone to talk to? Someone who's willing to listen, like me?"

"Oh, that's just great! The big bad villain crying on the shoulder of the goody-two-shoes hero! Won't that just look great for my reputation?"

Ron just looked over at her. "Why does that matter to you anyways what they think of you?"

Shego just glared at him. "It matters because I'm supposed to be the bad guy, and you just don't go crying to the heroes when you need help! Because I'd never find work if something like this got out!"

Ron just sat there for a moment before replying. "I don't think you're a bad person. You just made some bad choices."

Shego just laughed. "I've stolen, I've hurt people, I've even killed a man! I'm a bad person!"

The last one caught Ron a little off-guard, he hadn't heard anything like that on her rap sheet, but it didn't stop him. "Shego, would a bad person have helped us disarm those bombs tonight? Or helped me after Kim's injury? And I know you only grabbed me when I turned evil to stop me from causing too much damage till Kim and Drakken could fix things!"

Shego looked a little surprised at that. "How did you…"

Ron just smiled. "You didn't exactly give Kim much of a fight, now did you?"

Shego lowered her head again, sighing quietly. "The good doesn't exactly outweigh the bad though, does it?"

"Why did you go evil anyways? You mentioned giving into your darkness the last time we talked. What did you mean by that?"

Shego just snickered. "I never exactly was what you would call a "good kid". Always in trouble at school, fighting, smoking. But at least I was doing the hero thing. I had a boyfriend, I had a life. Hell, I was even somewhat happy, considering my brothers were such idiots!" Ron had to laugh, having met them himself. "Hego didn't exactly approve of my activities, but he couldn't fault me when it came to fighting. Then, we met Doctor Chaos!"

Ron looked confused, but Shego just laughed. "Don't bother racking your brain, kid. You'll never have heard of him. He never made the papers, just a couple of very quiet attacks against us. Then, he somehow learned of our secret identities, never figured out how, and decided to start with me. Kidnapped me and my boyfriend right out of the school, knocked me out before I could do anything! Next thing I know, I wake up chained to a wall with my boyfriend, Jason, strapped to a table." Shego paused, taking a drag from her cigarette. "The bastard spent two days torturing him in front of me, while I couldn't do anything but watch. He just kept laughing at me while Jason just kept screaming, begging!" Shego took another drag, pausing to collect herself. "I don't know what was worse, the screaming at the beginning, or the silence when Jason had screamed so long he couldn't make a sound, his throat was so torn up. Two days of that! You know what that can do to a person? Then, when he thought Jason wasn't any fun any more, he killed him, just like that. By that point, I almost glad that he had done that!"

Ron had no idea what to say to something like that, and Shego didn't give him a chance. "The bastard was enjoying himself. When he finished with Jason, he turned to me. At this point, I had no strength left, no food or water for days. He decided it might be fun to try something… different with me. He violated me, right there, in front of Jason's body, his eyes staring at me the whole time, as if asking why I couldn't save him."

"That was when Hego got there. The big guy crashed right through the wall, saw what was going on, and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him off me. He was so furious, the look in his eyes, I thought he would kill him right there! But he didn't. He threw him into the wall, and he fell unconscious. Hego ripped the restraints right off the wall, but all I could see was Chaos, lying there, helpless. I still don't know how I found the strength, but I just got up, and walked over to him. I just kept thinking, it would be so easy, that by the time I realized what I was doing, I had my hands on his neck, the fire on my hands going as hot as I could make it. Hego pulled me off him, but I could tell he was already dead. Hego held me, but all I could remember was laughing at what I had done. To this day, I still think he could have stopped me from killing him, but he didn't."

"I spent the next three months in an asylum. Hego covered the whole mess up, probably the only time he ever broke the law. As far as I know, he didn't even tell Mego and the twins. I wasn't in the best place though when I got out of the asylum though. I took off, tried to make it on my own. That's when Drew found me. He gave me a place to stay, food, the works. Sure, I had to steal for him on occasion, but it seemed such a small price to pay, and then the plans got even more grandiose. By that point though, I didn't mind. He is a good man at heart you know, despite wanting to take over the world. He doesn't want to hurt people, he's never killed anyone, he wants to make the world a better place… just run his way. Hell, he even leaves you your weapons and equipment so you guys could always escape! And you think it's just an accident the self-destruct button is always right in plain sight?"

Shego stood up, dropping the remains of the cigarette to the ground and crushing it under her foot. "What Fiske did to Drew, the man is going to pay. I have few people in my life that are important to me, and he hurt one of them! If I get my hands on him, he will die, simple as that! "

All Ron could do was look up at her, seeing the determination in her face. He had no words that could express how he felt about what she had gone through. Finally, she turned back to him. "No one knows what I just told you, no one else ever hears about this. I'm trusting you with this because I think you might just be able to understand, if even only just a little bit. And if anyone else ever hears about this, I will kill you!"

Ron did not doubt the sincerity of her words. "I understand!"

The two stood like that for a few more minutes until the door opened. Bonnie, looking into their faces, seemed hesitant to interrupt, but decided it might be just what they wanted to hear.

"Wade thinks we might have a way to track Monkey Fist!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Check out my one-shot "New Beginnings", for Bonnie's first mission. I just posted it today. Takes place between Bonnie's Curse and Redemption, and it just kept screaming at me to write it.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Mike9 – Well, that was a review! As for Monty's excessive violence, he's been pushed completely over the bend. He's gotten to the point where he's enjoying it! Besides, who says he didn't do that stuff first? I've only been describing the aftermath!

GargoyleSama – Oh yeah, she's pissed! And I've read Sun Tzu, but have never had a chance to read Machiavelli's work. Now I am definitely curious, after what you just said!

Campy – Ahh, but remember the ending to Bonnie's Curse. Also, she has displayed morals quite often in the show. If the choice was getting her hands on Monty, who she could get later, and saving a couple hundred lives that won't last more than 15 minutes, I think she would make the right choice. Just my thoughts!

MrDrP – Wait till you see who else joins the party soon!

mattb3671 – I'm not sure, but I'm just glad someone appreciates Canada, even if it is to just take it over! You know, when he recovers, he might just have to become a hockey fan! And as for darker… BWAHAHAH! It only gets worse from here!

I'd also like to thank Mobius97, and kpultimatefan for their reviews!


	8. Canada, eh?

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! Just a quick thank you to GargoyleSama, Campy, Zoko (Oh, now you just gave me an idea! That's a very dangerous thing!), and Seamus Dubh for reviewing "New Beginnings"!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Canada, eh?

"Wade thinks we might have a way to track Monkey Fist!"

Both Ron and Shego turned to her, their moods instantly picking up. They both followed Bonnie back into the house, and saw Wade still on the Kimmunicator screen. Ron picked up, glad to finally be hearing some good news.

"Bonnie says you have a way we can track Monkey Fist?"

Wade just shook his head. "Not yet, but I think I might know how we can. We have to get Drakken to inform us what frequency the mystical energy utilizes. With that, every time Monkey Fist uses the mystical abilities of the items he's stolen, we should be able to detect it! Unfortunately, he's still unconscious, so we'll have to wait for him to wake up before we can start trying to track him. I've been talking with his doctors, and they think he should wake up sometime tomorrow afternoon, if they're right. I'll have a ride lined up for then. I take it this ride will be for… three?"

Shego shook her head. "Don't worry about the ride, I parked a saucer just outside of town. We can use that!" Shego stretched, yawning widely. "So, Stoppable… where am I crashing for the night?"

Both Ron and Bonnie's jaws dropped at that. Ron stammered for a moment before he was able to speak. "You… you want to stay here?"

Shego just gave him a smirk. "Well, I'm going with you tomorrow. I don't exactly feel like flying a couple hours, going to bed, and then fly back in the morning! Doesn't exactly make much sense, now does it?"

"I… guess you could take the guest bedroom. Just down the hall on the right." Ron turned to Bonnie, who seemed even more shocked that Ron had agreed. "You might as well crash here as well, it's pretty late. You can take my bed."

Both turned to hear Shego laughing. "Ron Stoppable, you dog you! What would the princess think of her sharing your bed?"

Ron glared darkly at Shego, an almost audible growl coming from him. Bonnie blushed, before issuing a similar look to the dark haired woman. Shego just laughed again, before turning and walking down the hall. "See you two in the morning! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Bonnie just glared after the woman until she heard the bedroom door close. She quickly turned on Ron, her temper evident, but keeping her voice to a hoarse whisper. "I can't believe you are letting that… woman stay here overnight! I mean, granted, she saved a lot of people tonight, but she has still tried to kill us! You on over a couple dozen occasions! And you're just giving her free reign on the house your parents are sleeping in?"

Ron put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Look, she needs us right now, and we need her. And she wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Oh, wouldn't she? How many times have Drakken and her kidnapped Kim's Dad? I've read the mission files Ron, and seen quite a few of them as well!" Bonnie took a breath, pausing. "OK, I don't want to argue about this, but I still don't think we should just trust her blindly!"

Ron had never told anyone about his visit from Shego all those months ago, and it was apparent Bonnie hadn't overheard their talk outside earlier. To anyone else, Shego was a villain, plain and simple, and he couldn't fault Bonnie for the way she felt. But Ron also had a unique perspective on the woman, one that he couldn't share with anyone else, because he didn't want to disabuse her trust in him. He knew he could trust her to a certain point, and stopping Monkey Fist was something he could trust her on implicitly. Until that was done, Shego would work with them, though he doubted she'd be exactly willing to follow orders. Now he just had to convince Bonnie of that, without breaking the trust Shego had placed in him.

"I'm not saying to completely trust her. But trust me on this… until Monkey Fist is stopped, she's on our side. After that, who knows? Probably business as usual after that."

Bonnie just sighed quietly, not exactly liking the situation, but knew they needed the help. "Fine! But I don't have to like it!"

"I never expected you would!"

The two teens went up the stairs, pausing at the closet to grab a couple extra pillows and a blanket for himself. "I'll be downstairs on the couch. You know where everything is?"

"Yeah, I do."

Ron turned to go, but Bonnie stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Ron, what were you two talking about anyways? Looked pretty serious when I came out."

"It's… not something I can really talk about. I made a promise!"

Bonnie smiled. "So, is that like one of your standard promises or a Yamanouchi promise?"

"The second one."

Bonnie's smile faded. "Oh. Is that why you're trusting her?"

Ron looked up into Bonnie's eyes. "Yeah, it is."

Bonnie just nodded at that, understanding starting to set in. "Good night, Ron!"

Ron just smiled. "See you in the morning!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego snuck back to her room, having heard what she needed to hear. Her trust in the boy had been a good decision on her part, she actually felt better having gotten that off her chest, and she knew that he wouldn't betray what she had told him to anyone.

Lying on the bed, Shego felt so tired, but did not really want to go to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was Drew, lying there bloody and cut and beaten. She knew she needed the rest, that they were going to have to fight Monkey Fist, and she would have to be in top form, but the images haunted her, reminded her so much of her old boyfriend Jason. It had been months before she had stopped waking up screaming at night after that, and she really hoped that these images wouldn't haunt as long as those had.

It was several hours before Shego passed out from sheer exhaustion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego awoke to the most amazing smells she had ever experienced. The scent of coffee hung in the air, as well as a number of foods her sleep-addled brain couldn't identify. Throwing on a bathrobe she found in the closet, Shego walked out into the house, following thearomas like a bloodhound. When she got to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Ron at the stove, wearing an apron and cooking. He looked up as she walked in, smiling.

"Hey! Hungry?"

Shego's stomach responded for her, growling quite loudly. It was then that she realized that, aside from the cookies last night, she hadn't eaten since Monkey Fist had stabbed her. Grabbing a seat at the table, she watched as he expertly worked the pans in front of him.

"Do you want to grab a shower before you eat? Bonnie should be done in a minute or two!"

Running a hand through the tangled mess on her head, she really felt the need to wash up, but her stomach was telling her that food was the first priority. "No, I'll grab one after I eat."

"No problem!" With a small flourish, Ron placed a cup of coffee in front of her, followed by a plate of bacon, eggs, and what looked like potato pancakes. Shego's face lit up like a child on Christmas, as the aromas seemed to suffuse her very being. Taking a small bite of the potato pancake, it was all she could do not to moan. "Stoppable, this is amazing! How did you learn to cook like this?"

Ron just smiled as he set another plate down across from her. "Partly my Mom, part natural talent. I'm planning on taking culinary arts after high school."

Shego frowned a bit when she saw the third plate. "Bacon? I thought your family was Jewish?"

"My family's Conservative. We don't exactly follow kosher guidelines. Thought you would have figured that out, considering I spend all my time at Bueno Nacho! That whole mixing of meat and dairy should have been a dead give away!"

Shego just gave him a look, before turning back to her food. Bonnie walked in a moment later, pausing when she saw Shego, but sat down in front of her plate and started eating.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Ron spoke up. "Shego, did Monkey Fist reveal any more of his plan to you?"

Shego took a moment to swallow before replying. "No, seemed like a basic power grab to me."

Ron just frowned at that. "Then something must be going on. I mean, he's always been so focused on mystical monkey power, but he's only grabbed one item associated with that, and he didn't even put it on! I mean, the Amulet of Skiarra and the Talisman of Anubis have nothing to do with that. Sure, I know the talisman is pretty powerful, but it's not his style!"

Shego was frowning as well. "He seemed… different. Like when he looked at me, I felt that he was hunting me with his eyes or something. I don't think I'm explaining it very well."

"No, I think you're explaining it well enough. I think he might have gone over the edge, so to speak." Ron took another bite, looking thoughtful. "He's become brutal, violent! He's grabbing at whatever power he can! He's going all over the globe, gathering all kinds of artifacts, but for what? I know this started a few months back, when he grabbed Bonnie, but what is he planning?"

Shego looked confused, eyes shifting between the two teens. "Why would he have grabbed her?"

Bonnie was just glaring at Ron, the anger evident on her face. Ron realized quickly what he had done. "Oh, um, just something… Bonnie knew something Fist wanted… that's all!"

Shego was suspicious, but decided to let it drop for now. "So, when do we take off?"

"Probably in an hour or so. Should give you time to shower and change!"

Shego put a little pout into her lip. "But I don't have anything else to change into." Turning to Bonnie, she smiled.

Bonnie looked from Ron to Shego, realization setting in. "Uh uh, no way! She is not borrowing any of my clothes!"

Ron just placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just till we get back up to Canada, and she can grab some of hers!"

"No! No way! I am not letting her wear my clothes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie just glared at Shego the entire flight to Canada.

"You are so taking my clothes off as soon as we get to your place!"

Shego just smiled up at the brunette. "Why Bonnie, I didn't know you swung that way? I guess we'll have time for a little fun! Do you mind if Ronnie watches?"

Ron was blushing a very bright red, as Bonnie just sat there, completely shocked and angry, wringing her hands the rest of the way, imagining Shego's neck between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a quick stop at the lair for Shego to grab some things for herself and Drakken, and then they were off to the hospital. Parking in a field behind the hospital, they got out, and entered the building, causing a bit of a stir. When they got to the floor with Drakken's room, Ron came face to face with a police officer. The man eyed Ron, and then saw Shego, instantly going for his gun. Shego, seeing this, instantly ignited her hands, ready to fight. Ron stopped both of them before it could get out of hand.

"Officer, stand down!" He pulled out a badge that he had very rarely ever used. "Global Justice! She's with us!"

The officer kept his hand near his gun as he looked over the badge, continuously looking up at Ron. Finally, Ron got tired of it.

"Look, if you don't believe me, run the badge! We're here to see Drakken! We have some questions weneed to ask him."

The man took the badge, calling his precinct. After a few moments, the officer turned back to them, regret evident on his face. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know. All I was told was that we had a dangerous criminal and no one was to see him."

Ron just nodded, and walked past the man. They encountered two more officers at the door to Drakken's room, but they had already been informed off his coming, and held the door open for him as he approached.

As they entered the room, they saw Drakken laying there, his eye closed. Ron nodded to Shego, who approached the bed Taking his hand in hers, she gave it a squeeze. "Dr. D? Drew? Are you awake?"

His eye opened slowly, but when he saw who was talking to him, it got extraordinarily wide. "Shego? You're alive? I thought… Monkey Fist… he stabbed you?"

Shego just smiled at him. "I'm all right!" She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Dr. D… we're going to get Monkey Fist for this! But we need your help to find him."

"We? Who's we?" Looking past Shego, he saw Ron and Bonnie standing there, looking uncomfortable. "Ah, Stoppable. He knows Fiske. He'll be able to help! He's a smart one, that one! Smart as a whip. Smart as a chimp."

Shego looked at him a bit concerned before she realized they probably had him doped up pretty good. Shego nodded to Ron, who activated the Kimmunicator. Wade appeared on the screen, and he handed the device to Drakken.

"Dr. Drakken, we need to know what the frequency of the energy modulation you found was, so that we can track Monkey Fist!"

Drakken paused a moment, shaking his head to clear it. "I assume you are familiar with the relation between spectral exitance and the spectral energy density in heat radiation?"

"Yes?"

"Well, assume T equals 32, while A equals 127.34958."

Understanding flashed on the young boy's face, as the numbers before him finally made sense. "Of course! It's so obvious! Why didn't I see it before!"

Bonnie interrupted before Wade could continue. "Umm… while I'm sure this is all very fascinating, I just have one question. Did you get what we need to track Monkey Fist?"

"Oh, definitely! It will take me a few minutes to configure everything, but we should have a way to scan for him now!"

"That's great! Ron, Wade, I think we should give Shego some time with Dr. Drakken, don't you?"

Wade just nodded and cut the connection. The two teens turned to leave, casting one last look at Shego and Drakken, before heading out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I think I'm just getting tired of saying not yet, so I figure I'll just say this, despite it ruining the suspense a bit. "Bonnie's Curse" focused mostly on Bonnie. "Redemption" focuses on Ron. The third installment of my little drama, "Recovery", will focus on Kim. Folks, she will wake up for the third story! Now, the big question is, who will be alive to help her when she wakes? I've promised character death, people, and I plan to live up to that! Considering I am an evil, evil man… no one is safe! BWAHAHA! Oh, I guess one more hint won't hurt (more evil this way anyways), but I promise at least 4 characters will DIE! BWAHAHA!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Worker72 – Umm… not sure what kind of Josh bashing I was doing, nothing but love here! thumps chest> Hell, I have him happily dating Tara for months! Granted, I haven't brought him in much, but I got nothing against the guy! And as for Fist, he has… broadened his horizons! You sleep all right? You're sounding a bit harsh this morning!

CaptainKodak1 – Thank you for the kind email. I try to put as much emotion into a story as I can, while throwing in some action/suspense as needed. Besides, emotion is so much easier to write for me! LOL!

Kpultimatefan – Look for them to play a fairly large role in the next story!

I'd also like to thank MrDrP, Mattb3671, Campy, and Zoko for their reviews!


	9. Death in the Family

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! Just a warning folks, there will be **character death** (oh no, the evil man is killing someone) in this chapter! It got so bad in the descriptive, I decided to rate the story M myself. I'm going to have to write some nice light-hearted fluff soon to balance myself out! At least I know I'm not a total monster, I still get a tear in my eye at the end of STD. Also, quick thanks to mattb3671 for reviewing "New Beginnings". It's much easier to write the accent then it is to understand it verbally half the time, you just have to type what it sounds like!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Death in the Family

Bonnie was getting tired and uncomfortable, waiting while Shego talked with Drakken. It had been a couple hours at that point, and Wade had already set up his scanners to detect any sign of Monkey Fist. It wasn't the best system, they had to wait until Monkey Fist used one of the artifacts in question, but at least it gave them a way to track him.

What Wade had said next bothered her even more. According to his figures, Monkey Fist, with the amplifier, didn't even need to use the artifacts as normal, just mentally willing the desired result, sort of like pulling the trigger on a gun. Based on what she had read about the Talisman of Anubis alone, that was not a good thing. Wind, fire, strength, all available to him with just a thought. It scared her!

When Shego finally walked out of Drakken's room, Bonnie saw that she had been crying, though she had done a good job of trying to cover it up. Both teens stood as she walked towards them.

"Nerdlinger manage to get the scanners up and running?"

Bonnie's face took a hard look to it. "Yes, WADE has got the scanners going."

Shego just smirked at her response. "Good, I want to get my hands on that bastard as soon as possible. I'm going to go to the washroom before we get out of here."

Shego turned and headed down the hallway, turning when she found the washroom. Bonnie just glanced over at Ron. "I should go too." Bonnie walked off before he could say anything.

When Bonnie pushed open the door, she didn't see Shego right away. Stooping to look under the stall doors, she found Shego in the last one. Leaning against the wall next to the stall door, Bonnie decided to get everything off her mind. "Well Shego, now that you're indisposed, we can have that little talk I've been wanting to have with you for a little while now!"

Bonnie heard quiet cursing and decided to continue. "You see, I love Ron, he's a great guy, but he is far too naïve for his own damn good. He likes to trust people, it's in his nature. He looks for the best part of a person, and quite often that's all he sees. But you see, I don't do that. I tend to look at how someone could screw with me first. Call it a defense mechanism! I don't know what game you're playing with Ron, but I just wanted to let you know I'm not falling for it. You hurt him in any way, and you are going to have to answer to me!"

"Yeah right, cheerleader, like you could…"

"Did I say I was finished? You're not dealing with Kim here, you're dealing with Bonnie Rockwaller, and I can be the meanest damn bitch on the planet!" Bonnie paused, taking control of the conversation again. "As I was saying, if you hurt him, if you even look at him funny, I will come down on you so hard, you'll think all the beat-downs Kim gave you were pillow fights! Now, that said, we need you, you need us, I understand that. And for now, we work together! But, when this is over, you remember what I said! Am I understood?"

With that, Bonnie walked out, not even waiting for a reply from Shego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the three of them boarded the hover car, Ron noticed the two women sharing very pointed looks at each other. Unsure what was going on, he decided to let it drop until something happened. There was obviously some tension between them, something that hadn't been there on the flight over, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They hadn't been flying more than half an hour when Wade beeped them. Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator, activating it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade had a concerned look on his face when he answered. "I have a lock on Monkey Fist! He's at the Go City Cultural Museum!"

Shego just grimaced. "We can be there in ten minutes! Hold onto something!"

With that, Shego pushed the craft to its maximum speed, and the ship flew off to their new destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 minutes earlier**

Monkey Fist walked through the museum in a long trench coat and fedora completely unmolested. The look drew little attention, it was a common enough look among the business elite during the winter. That was why the security guard stationed beside the Babylonian exhibit never saw the pinch to the back of the neck that caused him to black out. A malicious grin crossed his face, as he continued deeper into the exhibit. Before him lay the Ring of Hammurabi, rumoured to possess amazing mental abilities the likes that hadn't been seen in millennia. His fist flew out, shattering the glass display case, and grabbed the ring, setting off the alarm. Smiling, he began to head back out of the exhibit.

"Hold it right there!"

Two security guards stood at the entrance, guns drawn and pointed at Monkey Fist. He just smiled, for now he had a chance to test the amplifier in actual combat, as opposed to just testing them on his own.

The wind picked up behind Monkey Fist, passing over him without disturbing him at all. It struck the two guards like a car slamming into a brick wall, throwing them back, where that landed awkwardly, unmoving. The smile never left his face as he continued on his way, the visitors that had seen the display of power cringing away.

"Hold, vile villain! Your treacherous ways stop here, at the hands of Team GO!"

"Hego, can you give the corny lines a rest? I swear, it's no wonder Shego left if that's all you can do!"

Monkey Fist turned slowly, seeing the sight before him, almost laughing when he saw them. The large, hulking man might pose a momentary inconvenience, but the stringy boy, and the two children would do little to get in his way. Removing the fedora slowly, dropping it beside him, he did the same with the trench coat, watching as the four before him assumed a battle stance. Around his neck hung the Talisman of Anubis, the amplifier firmly attached to it. It hung a little heavy for his liking, but he knew that soon wouldn't be a problem. "So, this is what this huge city sends against me? Children and circus freaks? I'm almost offended!"

"Take care with your words vile fiend, for we shall be the ones to put an end to your reign of tyranny!"

"I said give it up Hego, and just attack!"

With that, the purple haired Mego threw himself across the space, throwing a punch when within range. Monkey Fist just dodged to the side, smiling. He allowed the man to throw several more punches, dodging each one, before attacking himself. He had timed his shot so that him would incapacitate his opponent quickly, and was very surprised to find his opponent no longer there. Caught off-guard, Mego managed to connect with an uppercut, sped up by retaining his height to normal, to the jaw of Monkey Fist, throwing him back a couple of feet.

The ape man just glared, suddenly realizing he should not have underestimated them prematurely. Going on the offensive, he launched himself at the purple one, easily breaking his defenses and knocking him back. The one referred to as Hego came next, a blue glow permeating his hands, similar in effect to Shego's. He smiled as he made the connection in his mind, ducking under the punch thrown at him. The big oaf was too slow, and Monkey Fist landed several blows at once to the stomach of the big man. What happened next caught him a little off guard.

"Monkey pile the bad guy!"

A blur of red swarmed over Monkey Fist, pinning him to the ground. He could hear the multitude of them laughing, see their smiling faces, and it angered him greatly! Feeling the power well within him, he willed his strength to increase greatly, and pushed up.

To the heroes, it appeared as if an explosion occurred in the middle of the Wegos, as a multitude of them went flying through the air, slamming into walls and displays. Some of them that hadn't been thrown backed up slightly, as the man rose to his feet, anger evident across his face.

"You pitiful wretches think you can stop me? I am Monkey Fist, and I shall not be stopped by the likes of you!"

"Well, how about we join the party?"

Monkey Fist whirled, and was actually shocked, as he saw Ron, Bonnie and Shego behind him.

"Ron, he has the talisman on! We have to get that off him!"

Monkey Fist suddenly realized the odds were greatly against him, despite the power he had at his command. One group or the other wouldn't have been as much of an issue, but he was surrounded, with a wide assortment of powers arrayed against him.

Before he could react, he saw Shego fly towards him, hands glowing fiercely, as she struck at him. He could feel the heat sear the hairs off his arm as he blocked her shot, but hadn't realized he had left himself open to Ron, who had come in low to trip him up. Monkey Fist fell backwards, falling to the ground, but rolling with it and coming to his feet. He moved to block Hego who had moved to take advantage, and was surprised to find himself lifted off his feet by the shot. Again, he fell back, and Shego was waiting.

Monkey Fist was getting desperate now. Summoning a massive wind to surround him like a wall, he watched Shego ineffectually bounce off it. His plan was not yet ready, he knew he had to get away, but the least he could do was cause enough mayhem and destruction before he took his leave that it would prevent them from following.

He pushed the wind outward, driving them back, and began unleashing a rain of fire and eyebeams that was tearing chunks out of the room. Ron grabbed Bonnie, trying to shield her, as they dove behind an exhibit, though one of the eyebeams managed to nick Ron on the arm. Shego felt a flare of heat as a ball of fire impacted the floor at her feet, throwing her into the wall. She lay on the floor stunned.

Satisfied that he had done enough, he allowed the power to flare up one final time, levitating himself into the air, and flew down the corridors and out of the museum.

Shego was on her feet first, and prepared to head after Monkey Fist when she heard a plaintive cry from behind her.

"Wendell? Will? Oh my God!"

Shego turned, and the sight that greeted her made her fall to her knees. Her youngest brothers both lay on the floor before her. Will had been blown into the far corner of the room, unmoving. His entire upper body was a mass of charred flesh, and it was obvious he wasn't breathing. Wendell lay not far from him. Cradled in the arms of Hego, she could see him gasping in pain, a result of the hole burned cleanly through his stomach. There wasn't even any blood, as the beam had cauterized the wound. Shego made her way over to him, holding his hand, as the light slowly faded from his eyes, his chest going still.

Ron, upon seeing the sight, couldn't contain himself, and just threw up, spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor. Bonnie just held him as he did that, crying the entire time.

Shego held her youngest brother's hand for a long time, right up until the medical personnel had to pry her hand from his to take him away. That's when she noticed how long she had been like that, and who was standing around. Ron was holding Bonnie with one arm, the other placing a hand on her shoulder. Mego stood there, looking very angry as they took away the bodies of her two brothers. It was Hego who surprised her most. He sat in a corner, muttering to himself. She stood up quickly, moving to stand in front of him.

"Henry, how could you have brought them into a situation like this? They were just kids God dammit! And you got them killed! Are you listening to me?" Shego ignited her hand, preparing to hit him when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to find Ron standing there.

"Shego, stop! Just… look at him… listen to him…"

Shego turned back, calming down so she would be able to hear what he was saying. It chilled her.

"Everything's fine… we're heroes… heroes never die… gotta hurry… Will has soccer practice… Wendell, you did a good job on breakfast… gotta get ready for school you two…"

All her anger at him left her as she realized that he couldn't hear her, because he was punishing himself far more than she ever could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – OK, so I copped out, and killed off a couple of characters that almost no one cares about, and you almost never see written about, but it does have a major impact on the characters of the story. Besides, the next to die most definitely will not be a cop out! The next to die will be someone that will leave me a very reviled man! But, you will have to be patient for that one! BWAHAHA!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – Well, to be entirely honest, I am in no way a clothes person. I couldn't describe an outfit unless I had it in front of me, and I don't exactly have women's clothes here. I know she wouldn't have the Kim look, but definitely something similar to the black and yellow look she had in "Bonding". Now, try to imagine Shego in something like that!

MrDrP – You're right, Bonnie could be a bit more Bonnie, and she will be. But right now, she's uncertain with everything that's happening, and it is affecting her a bit. Hope this Bonnie seemed more her style for you. And as for who's dying, well, you just saw two of them. Kinda weak I know, but I expect hate mail on the next one! As for cliché, you don't think Ron sacrificing himself to stop MF wouldn't work well? Just imagine Kim's reaction next story to that! Not saying that's what will happen, but considering my stories, who says I wouldn't do something like that? And by the way, I said at least 4… I think I can now upgrade that to at least 5!

ron-sama – Ahh… all will be revealed in time!

mattb3671 – Oh, I know I'll be considered pure, unadulterated evil after this!


	10. Endings and Ultimatums

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! I'm sure some of you may have noticed I posted a new story… an X-men Movie story, called Generation X. Do not worry, my focus is still on KP and the gang, but when I read it going through my files I thought I'd give it a chance to thrive, since I had never posted the first 3 chapters I had written. It will keep getting updated, but nowhere near as frequently as this one!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Endings and Ultimatums

Shego just felt numb. She had been stabbed, Drakken had been beaten and tortured to within an inch of his life, and now the twins were dead, and they had to commit her brother, Henry, to a hospital for delusions, all within the span of a few days. She couldn't even feel the rage right now, an emotion she was all too familiar with. She was just so tired. She just wished her father could have still been around, so that she could crawl up into his lap again, and he could hold her like when she was little. He could stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be all right, and she could just fall asleep, knowing she was safe. But he was gone, and she had no one she could turn to with this. She thought of Drakken in a father figure type way, but they definitely didn't discuss things like that. She never could talk to her brothers to begin with. She had no boyfriend, hell, no regular friends for that matter. In fact, the only person she even felt comfortable talking to was one of her arch foes, and that was definitely not a healthy thing to be doing.

She had stood outside the door to her brother's room in the hospital for ten minutes now, building up the courage to go in. Ron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, not saying a word. He had been there the entire two days, even skipping school, to help out. He had worked with her brother Michael, who had been surprisingly strong through the whole thing, to plan the funeral and make all the arrangements that needed to be made. Now, it was the day of the funeral, and she had been asked to check if Henry was well enough to go.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Her brother just looked up at her and smiled. Closing the door behind her, she moved to sit in the chair by his bed when he spoke.

"Look guys, our sister Susan has come to visit!"

Shego flinched, both from what he said, and the fact that she hadn't been called her birth name in a very long time. She sat down, and looked over at him.

"Henry, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm doing good Susan. Fighting the good fight, you know! How does your fight against evil prevail?"

Shego just shook her head. "Don't you remember? I went evil!"

He just laughed. "Oh come on, we know it was all an undercover thing, trying to root out evil at the source! You always were the resourceful one, you know! I'm just glad you can visit every now and then without blowing your cover. Will and Wendell here were so glad you could visit, and help us get our powers back!"

Shego just looked uncomfortable as she looked at her brother. "Henry, the twins aren't here."

"Sure they are, they just got new powers, like when you started to be able to throw the fire from your hands! Their new powers involve invisibility! But I also got special sight, which is why I can see them and no one else can!"

"Henry… I just came to see if you were well enough to come to the… funeral."

All trace of amusement left his face at that. "Susan, whose funeral? Who passed away?"

"Henry, you know who its for! Will and Wendell's funeral!"

His face took on a look of consternation, as if he was trying to process something, but then he just laughed. "Oh guys, your sister is playing a very mean trick on us. Not even a very good one with both of you standing right there!"

Shego just cast her eyes downward. "I… should get going. You get better soon, Henry, all right?"

"You bet! I'll be back and fighting the forces of darkness in no time!"

Shego rose to her feet, and opened the door, but his voice stopped her.

"Susan… thank you for coming to visit me… it means a lot to me!"

She just nodded and stepped out into the hall. Ron rose to his feet when he saw her. "He's not coming?"

"No, he's not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… we come to celebrate the lives of two individuals who left this world far too early. William Jonathon Go and Wendell Bradley Go, better known to the world as the Wegos, were heroes in every sense of the word, giving of their own time and energies to help make the world a better place for everyone. It was in the commiseration of those duties that they gave their lives, trying to protect those unable to protect themselves. Today, we honour them as we commend their bodies to the earth…"

Shego hardly heard a word that was spoken. All she could do was look at the two small coffins before her. Despite the short notice of the funeral, a great number of dignitaries attended, standing at the front on the other side, as if they knew her brothers. It made her sick! Michael stood to one side of her, a few tears running down his cheek as the ceremony progressed. On her other side stood Ron, standing vigil like some kind of guardian angel, hardly having left her side in days.

It was the reporters outside the cemetery, cordoned off by the police, that bothered her the most, trying to make a spectacle of something that should be a private affair. She knew that normally she would have gone through the lot of them, frying cameras and beating them to a pulp, but she just couldn't move, couldn't stop staring down at the boxes that would hold her youngest brothers for all eternity.

She couldn't stand her brothers, quite often hated them at times, but that didn't mean she wanted them dead, that she didn't love them!

She never noticed when the ceremony ended, only realizing how long she had been standing there when the attendants lowered the coffins into the holes. Looking up, she saw only three people remained with her; her brother Michael, Ron, and Bonnie.

When the attendants finished lowering them, the silence was finally broken.

"I'm coming with you!"

It was Ron who responded first. "Mego, are you sure? Shouldn't someone stay to take care of Hego?"

"The doctors can take care of him! I want a piece of the bastard that did this!"

Ron saw the determination on his face, and just nodded. Taking Shego by the arm, he led her away, followed by Mego and Bonnie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How were they able to get there so fast! The amulet should be hiding my presence!"

Fukashima cringed, feeling the anger emanating from Monkey Fist. "I am not sure? Perhaps Drakken survived, gave them some way to track the amplifiers?"

Monkey Fist glared down at his apprentice, fury evident in his eyes, before he turned away. "It matters not. There are but two components left to gather for my plan, and they will not stop me in accomplishing my goals! Are the additional amplifiers done yet?"

"Yes, my Lord! The scientist we captured was very motivated to complete the work. He had no trouble working with the designs you took from Drakken."

Monkey Fist smiled. "Good, then we have no further use for him, do we? Dispose of him and his family!"

"My Lord… you want me to let them go?"

Monkey Fist whirled on his apprentice, anger clearly showing on his face. "No, you fool, I want you to kill them all!"

Fukashima cringed again. "Even the children?"

"Yes, even the children! I could always find another apprentice if this task is too difficult for you?" With the groveling Fukashima showed him, Monkey Fist started to smile again. "Oh, and you have my permission to kill them quickly. After all, he has done his job and earned some small measure of my mercy. Now leave me to my meditations!"

Hurrying as quickly as he could while still showing respect, Fukashima set out to perform the task assigned him, regretting ever associating with Monkey Fist in the first place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked through the quiet halls of Go Tower. As he entered the lounge he saw Bonnie sitting on the couch, knees tucked up to her chest, as she flipped through channels on the TV. Ron sat down beside her, and grabbed the remote from her.

"Bonnie, we need to talk."

She looked over at him, confusion evident. "OK, what about?"

"I… think you should go home."

"Why, did we forget something we might need?"

Ron just grimaced. "No Bonnie. I mean you shouldn't come with us to face Monkey Fist."

Bonnie just snatched the remote back from him. "Nope, I'm coming with you!"

"Bonnie, I'm being serious! The power he's throwing around, you're going to get hurt!"

"And so could you! So could Shego and Mego!"

"Yeah, but at least we have powers to back us up!"

"Ron, I'm going, and there's nothing you can do about this!"

"Bonnie, this isn't your fight!"

Ron fell off the couch, the force of the slap driving him to the floor. When he looked up, he saw Bonnie glaring at him.

"Not my fight? NOT MY FIGHT? You know damn well this is my fight just as much as yours. In case you've forgotten, he tortured me… used me! He may not have killed anyone I know, but he's still killing people, and you need all the damn help you can get to stop him right now!"

Ron just looked up at her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Then I'll just have to make sure I don't, now won't I!" and with that, she sat back down, flipping through the channels on the TV, ignoring Ron as he picked himself back up. He looked at her, saw the determination in her face, and realized that there was no way he was going to win this argument.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I know you have as much a stake in this as the rest of us. I'm just scared that you'll get hurt." Ron paused briefly as he sat back down. "I just wanted to protect you!"

Bonnie sighed, lowering her head. When she looked up, Ron could see the compassion on her face. "Ron, I know. But you don't have to take on the responsibility of protecting everybody by yourself, that's too much of a burden to carry on your own! That's what friends are for, to help carry that burden with you. So, what do you say? We protect each other?"

Ron just smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Good! Now get out of here! Agony County is coming on, and you always talk through the show while I'm trying to watch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron made his way down to the gym, hoping to work out some of the tension he was feeling. When he got there, he found Shego hitting a punching bag at the far end of the room. Ron noticed immediately that she wasn't exactly working much, almost in a half-hearted manner. He walked over to the matt in the middle of the room and started stretching.

"Hey Shego, feel up to a little sparring?"

Shego spun quickly, not realizing someone else had entered the room. When the question sank in, she just nodded.

They began lightly, just throwing a few punches that were easily blocked, and then Ron decided to step it up. He allowed a bit of the power to flow into him, and upped the speed he was fighting at. He forced Shego to increase the pace, hoping to get her going a bit more. She faltered briefly, but matched him, and he knew it was time to have that talk with her he had been planning.

"So Shego," blocking a couple punches, "you haven't been yourself lately. Something bothering you?"

Shego ducked under the kick aimed for her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ron threw a couple more punches. "Come on, talk to me! How are you feeling?"

"I said that I don't WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" The punch that came next had about twice the strength she had been throwing, telling Ron that he was beginning to get through.

"Well, there's a bit of the fire I was looking for!" Ron threw a leg sweep that she easily jumped over. "I mean, I was starting to wonder if you even cared anymore if Monkey Fist got away with this!"

"I told you, I'm gonna make the bastard pay!" Her shots were coming in harder now, as the anger began to build up.

Ron knew he was pushing her, but he had to snap her out of the shock she was in. He knew the only way would be force her to confront the emotions she was bottling up, but he didn't know if he liked what he was going to have to do next. "But I'm not feeling it!" Ron threw a couple of kicks, followed by a roundhouse punch. "Where's the anger I know you have? Do you even care that he killed your brothers?"

"Shut up!"

"I mean, you haven't cried about it, so you must not have cared about them!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I mean, you didn't even cry when they lowered their bodies into the cold, hard ground!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

With a final shot, Shego knocked Ron against the wall, and started beating on his chest, though with nowhere near the strength she had been using earlier. "Shut up… just… shut up…" Tears started pouring down her cheeks, and Ron just grabbed her in his arms, pulling her close. "Oh God, it hurts… hurts so much… they shouldn't be lying there…" All strength left her legs, and Ron gently lowered the two of them to the ground, holding her close, stroking her hair, trying to sooth her.

"It's all right… let it out… it will be all right, Susan…"

They stayed like that for over an hour, until Shego, exausted, passed out in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego awoke the next morning in her bed, a bit confused as to how she got there until she remembered the events of the night before. She felt completely embarrassed that she had broken down like that, but at the same time felt better than she had in a long time. Showering and changing quickly, she made her way to the kitchen, feeling hunger setting in strongly. She found Ron in the kitchen, going through the refrigerator.

"Find anything edible?"

Ron jumped, which wasn't a very good idea when his head was still in the fridge. He yelped as he smacked his head, rubbing it vigorously as he withdrew from the fridge, looking to see who had surprised him.

"You're up early."

Shego glanced over at a clock, noticing it was only six in the morning. She just shrugged. "I… wanted to thank you for last night. I needed that." She reached into the fridge to grab an apple, taking a bite. "But if you ever tell anyone about that, I will hunt you down like a dog, castrate you, and then snap you in half!"

Ron just smiled. "Fully understood!"

Both turned when they heard a familiar beeping from Ron's pants. He grabbed the Kimmunicator quickly, activating it.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"We have a hit on Monkey Fist! He's in Japan!"

Shego just frowned. "We'll never get to Japan in time to catch him, even with the jet!" That was when Shego noticed that Ron had gone completely white. "What's wrong?"

"Wade, please tell me it's not…"

"I'm afraid so Ron. He's at Yamanouchi!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – You know, I thought I would at least get smacked around for offing a couple of kids, but no one has complained so far! Geez, it's a good thing I upped the rating, because if that doesn't invoke response, I will have to make sure the next one does!

I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews;

ron-sama – Email hasn't been updating me on anything, so I didn't get all your reviews till they updated on the site. The radiation equation Drakken mentions is an actual thing. The value for T is based on actual fact, but the value for A was completely made up on my part, as I have never heard of mystical items, nor scanned for an energy frequency from one. I took a higher than normal number to base the figure on, as normal frequency levels tend to fluctuate only as high as 90 in this equation. I assumed that mystical properties would cause an enhanced state of agitation, thereby resulting in a higher frequency than currently exists. I would have explained that further in the story, but who really wants to hear that!

Worker72 – You are right, I completely blanked on that. If I had just shown Tara dancing with Mankey, it wouldn't have been an issue. Never even noticed, I was just throwing in names for Monique's dates. My bad! Just to clear up, the guy Monique groined at the dance was NOT Mankey, just some faceless student. Also, my God… rose coloured glasses? Are you serious? Granted, most of the stuff I've put them through has been emotional, but it takes me killing two kids to get the glasses off? I mean, I figured I did that with Kim's coma! Well then, you'll like the next death!

MrDrP – I promise… no Aviarius! EVER! As for pulling a Lear, that might be a bit much! I'm only… thinning the herd so to speak. Oh, and about those Yamanouchi guys you had backing you up…

I would also like to thank Marcie Gore, Matri, mattb3671, and Campy!


	11. Yamanouchi

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! After reading this, do you think I should be able to go back to a T rating, or should it just stay M?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Yamanouchi

Sensei could feel the disturbance in the magic. He knew what Monkey Fist was doing, collecting the artifacts, and knew there was a darker purpose. He remained unsure as to what that purpose was though. He remained hidden from all sight that Sensei could muster, mystical, technological, mental, but Sensei was sensitive to the workings of magic, and while he could not pinpoint the man, he could feel the damage Monkey Fist was doing to the weave of magic that surrounded the planet. The magic was being used in ways that corrupted the fabric, tearing it, weakening it. It sickened him that someone could proceed like this. He knew Monkey Fist was mad!

Sensei knew that this would be the greatest challenge of Stoppable-san's life. He just hoped he had prepared the young man well enough. The events of months ago had proceeded as Sensei had anticipated, honing his young student. How he longed to tell Stoppable-san of what would happen to his precious Kimberly, even thought of trying to protect the girl himself, but he knew Stoppable-san needed to learn the lessons of what he was forced to experience. He had become hardened, stronger, yet still tempered with compassion. It had forced him to stand on his own for the first time, and the young man had done well. He had learned to look within himself for the strength he needed, to control the power that fate had granted him, and to temper the darkness within.

Rockwaller-san was proceeding nicely as well. He had felt the power within the young woman, knew she had much greater strength than she could possibly realize. Though still apprehensive about the use of her abilities, she was learning control, and soon mastery would follow. That mastery was not yet there, and if he was right about the latest artifact that Monkey Fist had appropriated, she would need it!

He just hoped that they were ready for what they would face.

Sensei rose to his feet, and knew the time was approaching when he would have to play a role in what was unfolding. It was far too soon for his liking, there was far too much to do, but it was inevitable. He walked through his garden, taking the time to pluck a couple of dead flowers from the rose bush. He took a particularly vibrant flower in his hand delicately, examining the petals, allowing the smell to wash over him as the slight breeze carried the scent to his nostrils. Satisfied, he left his garden, looking back over it briefly, the smile evident on his face.

He saw the two he was looking for right away, as they were sparring, their movements more precise, more graceful, more beautiful, then the greatest dancers could achieve. Sensei allowed them to continue, enjoying the sight of his two prized students. When the match was over, both looked over to see Sensei, a wistful look on his face. Both approached, bowing.

Sensei returned the bow. "Yori… Hirotaka… I would like you to take the students down the rear mountain pass. You will prepare for overnight, and you will not return until midday tomorrow."

"Sensei, is something wrong?"

"Do not fret child, all will be as it should. Yori, I would like you to take the Lotus Blade with you. You will protect it, until such time as Stoppable-san returns to claim his destiny."

Both students looked very concerned, almost scared. It was Yori who spoke first. "Sensei… Grandfather… you are scaring me! You are talking as if I will never see you again! Please, tell us what troubles you?"

"I do not know what will happen Granddaughter, and that is what troubles me. All I know is that I must face this myself." He pulled her into a hug, holding her close. "Know that the time of confrontation approaches, and you must protect both the sword and your fellow students." He released her then, looking into her eyes. He saw sadness there, but also saw the determination. He smiled. "Go, Granddaughter. Gather the other students, as well as the sword, and head out."

The young woman nodded. "Yes Sensei."

She turned, Hirotaka moving to follow. "Hirotaka, a moment?" The two friends looked at each other, nodding, before Yori proceeded on. The young man turned back to his teacher. Sensei sat on a nearby bench, motioning his young student to sit.

"My student, I have watched you grow up here, along with my granddaughter, these many years. I have watched you become an amazing young man, and I am proud of you! I know how you feel for her, and I know you will do all in your power to protect her." Sensei looked upon his young charge, his eyes cast downward. "Someday, she will realize the depths of her feelings for you. I just hope I can be there to share the joy you both will share when that occurs."

Hirotaka looked up. "Is there nothing we can do to help you?"

Sensei just smiled. "You already are, by keeping the sword, the students, and my granddaughter safe!"

Hirotaka rose to his feet before bowing deeply. "Yes Sensei. I will do what I can to bring honour to the teachings you have given me!"

Sensei returned the bow. "You already have, my student!"

Without another word, Hirotaka took his leave. Sensei watched, as his students departed, most not knowing anything at all was wrong, assuming a simple training exercise. When the last of his students passed from sight, Sensei moved to the center courtyard. Taking a lotus position, Sensei began to meditate, preparing for what he knew would come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours before Sensei heard the telltale signs of footsteps approaching. He didn't even bother looking up.

"Greetings Monkey Fist."

Sensei opened his eyes to see the malicious grin on Monkey Fist's face. The mutant just sneered. "Where are your precious students? Not here to defend you?"

"My students are safe, as is the Lotus Blade. I sent them away, so that we might settle things, hopefully to talk you out of this destructive path you a currently on."

Monkey Fist just laughed. "We have nothing to discuss, you old fool, other than how quickly you would like to die!"

"I thought as much."

With a flash, Sensei was on his feet, striking quickly on his opponent. Fist dodged most of it, taking a glancing blow to the rib cage. Sensei continued to press the attack, pushing Monkey Fist back by the sheer ferocity of it. That was when Monkey Fist smiled.

Sensei blocked a punch from Monkey Fist, and instantly felt his arm go numb from the impact, the strength of the blow about ten times what he had anticipated it to be. He ducked the next two, and leapt backwards, out of range.

"Old fool, you didn't think I'd come unprepared, did you?" Monkey Fist smiled as he pulled the Talisman of Anubis from his gi. His face becoming an expression of anger, he raised both arms over his head, balls of fire forming within them, and laughed as he launched them at Sensei.

Sensei stood his ground as the balls of fire struck and exploded. Monkey Fist laughed again, until the smoke cleared and he could see that Sensei stood untouched, a blue aura surrounding him, protecting him. He lashed out with heat from his eyes, but Sensei just dodged to the side. Frustrated, Monkey Fist threw everything he had at Sensei, and though the wind bothered the old man, he still ducked and twisted away from everything Monkey Fist could throw at him.

While twisting away from a fireball, Sensei unleashed an attack of his own, as twin beams of blue force struck out from his hands, connecting solidly with Monkey Fist's chest while the man was occupied, knocking him back into a building.

Monkey Fist rose to his feet to see Sensei just standing there, waiting for him. Fist allowed the wind to pick up, directing it at the old man, picking him up off his feet and launching him up into the air. Sensei spiraled up, and waited for the wind to let up, and as soon as it did, he fired another set of blasts at Monkey Fist, but this time they were dodged. As Sensei felt his momentum pick up, he arrested his fall, surrounding himself in the blue aura, and allowed himself to hover about twenty feet over the head of Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist surrounded himself in yellow glow and levitated himself up as well, launching a couple of fireballs to provide cover as he moved in close. He managed to catch Sensei off guard, landing a blow to the man's head, before Sensei began to block. This exchange, twenty feet in the air, continued for several minutes, neither man getting the upper hand, despite Monkey Fist's greatly enhanced strength.

It had taken a while, but Sensei finally found an opening. Faking a shot low, he twisted and flipped in mid air, snagging the chain to the talisman in his hands, yanking it off his opponent. The sudden loss of power was felt immediately, as Monkey Fist, without the talisman to provide his levitation, quickly fell to the ground. Sensei lowered himself, standing just a few feet away from the fallen man, who lay panting on the ground before him.

"Your corrupted power is gone now, Monkey Fist. You are defeated!"

"I don't think so old man!"

Sensei found himself unable to move, a strange sensation in his mind as well. He saw Monkey Fist rise slowly, a ring, with a mechanical device attached, now graced his opponent's finger, and he knew what had happened. It was said the Ring of Hammurabi could provide the wearer with telepathy, and other powers of the mind. Now that he knew what was going on, Sensei focused his mind, striking out through the bond the ring had forged between the two men. Monkey Fist winced in pain, as he felt his opponent strike back. Monkey Fist knew he had the power advantage, especially with the amplifier on, but he didn't have the experience, the finesse, having only used it twice before now. He felt Sensei breaking free!

"Your power weakens, twisted one."

"So it does. However, it only needs hold you a few seconds more!"

Before Sensei could react, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and looked down to see the end of a blade piercing his chest, coated red in his own blood. A quick glance showed the culprit; Fukashima, the one who had betrayed Yamanouchi once before for Monkey Fist. His breathing was coming in gasps now, as Monkey Fist walked forward, a sadistic grin on his face.

"I must thank you, old man, for sending the rest of the students away, it saved me so much hassle. A pity about the sword though. It would have been nice to have, but that wasn't my objective for coming here!"

The look of confusion must have been evident as Sensei slid to the ground.

"You see old man, the ritual I am performing has a very specific ingredient you cannot find just anywhere. The blood of a true mystic, of which there are so very few left in this world! And you delivered yourself to me, without even expending the effort I anticipated I would have to! Thank you, you old fool, you have just assured my victory!"

As the light faded from Sensei's eyes, Monkey Fist began to laugh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just getting dark when Yori and Hirotaka, keeping watch from camp site, saw the strangely colored plane fly over them, heading straight for the school. Yori instinctively knew who was on the plane, and knew that, though they were leaving the rest of the students and the sword behind, they had to meet those that were landing. She knew Ron had returned to Yamanouchi!

They had heard the sounds of battle end some time ago, and were getting extremely worried, as Sensei had not told them yet to return. She had wanted to head back several times, but Hirotaka had told her to wait, as Sensei had instructed. Now, seeing the plane approaching, he could not deny her request.

After placing another senior student in charge, the pair took off, running as fast as they could. It didn't take them long to reach the school, they knew the route like the back of their hands. When they reached the school, she saw the plane had already landed. She also saw the destruction in the courtyard, as there were craters and burn marks everywhere. That was when she saw what could only be described as her worst nightmare.

"Grandfather!"

Yori ran to where he laid, the flagstones of the courtyard around him colored a dark brown. She scooped him into her arms, cradling him and crying, not even noticing that Bonnie had been there by his side, nor did she notice when Bonnie called to the others, who had been checking the school grounds for the missing students.

Hirotaka laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, as he kneeled down beside his friend, but nothing could stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – The party is now complete, six heroes are gathered, and will soon be ready to face off with Monkey Fist. But Monkey Fist needs just one more item! Can our heroes stop him in time? Also, just so everyone understands the timeline. It was 4pm in Japan when Sensei sent the students away, 7pm Japan time but 6am Go City Time when Fist attacked, with a two-hour flight to Japan at top speed, making it 9pm in Japan when they arrive. Don't know why I explained all that, doesn't affect anything, just thought I'd clear it up.

I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews;

MrDrP –Is that why there was no response? Everyone thought the Wegos were midgets? And as for your "suggestion" about the Possible clan, while I giggled evilly at the thought, even considering it briefly, I decided to leave the Possible clan alone this story. I need them for the next one!

Campy – Thank you! I was a little unsure about the chapter when I wrote it initially, that's what took so long. I'm glad you liked it!

mattb3671 – I hope this death evokes a response that doesn't have to be cajoled!

Worker72 – Believe me, you won't be seeing too much of those glasses for the rest of this story!


	12. End Game Approaches

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! And Sensei makes 3! At least I had him put up a good fight! You know what, I'm enjoying this so much, I'm going to up the number of fatalities to at least 6! BWAHAHA! Also, quick shout out to LLSmoothJ, and his story "Cold". Awesome story, a little dark, but if you're enjoying this, I don't think you'd have a problem with his!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – End Game Approaches

For Ron, it was his second funeral in as many days, and he was sick of it. It was markedly different from the one he had attended earlier though. No one was crying during the ceremony, which seemed strange to him, but was carried out in a very solemn manner. Hirotaka informed him that it was very unusual to hold the ceremony so quickly, that there was usually a time of grieving and preparation, but it had been Sensei's wish to proceed as such. Now Ron and the others stood together, the scent of the garden and incense almost overwhelming, despite the light breeze that blew through the air.

The sun had just begun to rise when the ceremony had begun, and despite the less than eight hours notice, Ron found many people had made it for the ceremony. Nakasumi had been a surprise, he had never expected the toy maker might have been a student here, but hadn't felt comfortable approaching the man to ask, simply bowing to each other in greeting.

Bonnie stood beside him, sharing the same solemn look he had. Shego and Mego were behind them, looking decidedly uncomfortable. He had informed them that they didn't have to attend, but they decided that they should, no matter how much it might open fresh wounds that were barely closing.

He had wanted to help, to do something, but Yori had told him it wouldn't be proper. With a slight smile, that faded almost immediately, she said it was her honour to handle the preparations. He hadn't seen her for hours that night, and when he did, she looked very haggard. Hirotaka stood by her side the entire ceremony, placing a hand on her shoulder every now and then when it looked like she was going to falter. It was a short ceremony, and then Sensei was buried in the garden that he loved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was over, yet Hirotaka's heart still felt heavy. He had already talked with Stoppable-san about joining in their quest, and he had left Yori to her preparations. Unable to do anything to help her, he had sought solace in his meditations, on the roof of the dormitory, but could not find his center. He hadn't been there ten minutes when the wild scrambling on the rooftop behind him aroused his curiosity. He smiled as he saw Bonnie, having great difficulty making her way on the precarious rooftop. He allowed her to navigate slowly, amused at her determination.

"How did you find me, Bonnie-chan?"

Bonnie smiled, knowing the suffix he used indicated how close they had become as friends, despite the distance. "We spent years trading mail back and forth. I do remember what we talked about. I just wanted to talk, to see how you were doing." She tried to make herself comfortable as she sat down beside him, but settled for keeping her balance. "So, I hear you already talked to Ron about coming with us."

"Yes, Yori seeks to join the fight, to avenge her Grandfather, and I wish to as well! I hope that does not pose a problem?"

Bonnie just shook her head. "You know I would never have a problem with that. And I know you are doing it to honour Sensei. But what's your main reason for going?"

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie just smiled up at him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder, which was as much as she dared on her perch. "You haven't told Yori how you feel about her, have you?"

Hirotaka looked up in surprise. "But… I… I never told you…"

"Just call it women's intuition. I knew when you kissed me the first time that you had were in love with someone else. Your letters just confirmed it, the way you described her. She was the only one I could really picture based on how you described her, and I could just tell how you felt about her."

Hirotaka just lowered his eyes. "I guess I haven't been that successful in keeping my intentions guarded. Sensei told me he knew as well, just before he sent us off."

"I think you kept them hidden well enough, especially if your closest friend can't tell how you feel about her. Frankly, I'm beginning to wonder if women aren't even more blind then men at times, despite what everyone says! After all, Kim never realized how Ron felt for the longest time, and Yori seems to be just as blind." Bonnie paused, breathing in the morning air. "The only way you're going to get through to her is to tell her how you feel!"

Hirotaka sighed, feeling the cool breeze on his back. "I just don't know if I have the courage. We have been friends for so long, and to jeopardize that friendship…"

"Oh blah, blah, blah! I have so heard this before. I swear, it was all Ron would go on about for months to himself. And you know what? He told her, told her how he felt, and they were happy! And when Kim wakes up, they'll be happy again! And if the relationship doesn't work, your friendship is strong enough to survive!"

Hirotaka and Bonnie sat there for a few minutes in silence, the breeze the only sound to disturb them. Then Hirotaka turned and smiled at Bonnie, and she could see his decision in his eyes.

"Thank you, Bonnie-chan. I will tell her how I feel, but not just yet. The time would not be… appropriate. When our task is complete, then I shall tell her."

Bonnie smiled. "Good! Now, can we get off this damn roof?"

Hirotaka just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood outside the door to Yori's room, but he hesitated. She had sent for him, but he did not really want to disturb her, especially so soon after the funeral. But the message had sounded insistent, so after a moment more, he knocked.

"Please enter, Ron-san."

Ron slid open the door, and saw Yori sitting cross legged on the mat, eyes closed. In her lap sat a sword, and Ron had a feeling he knew what sword it was. He sat down in front of her, taking the same position.

Yori raised the sword off her lap, holding it in both hands. "Sensei told me that you would return, and that when you did, it would be to claim the Lotus Blade as your right for the fight ahead. I now give this to you, to fulfill your destiny!" And with that she stretched out her arms, waiting for him to claim it.

"Yori, I don't know if I deserve…"

"Ron-san, it was Sensei's decision to give this to you at this time. Do not dishonour his memory by denying one of his last wishes."

The look in her eyes said there would be no argument on this issue, and he frankly didn't want to anyways. "I accept this honour that has been bestowed upon me, and hope to honour those who guarded this before me." Ron felt a small surge of power run through his body as he grasped the sword in his hands.

Yori smiled as he took the sword from her, placing it in his lap. "Now that that has been resolved, we should get to work following the trail of Monkey Fist, and stopping him."

Ron cast his eyes downward. "We're not sure how, but he's blocking all our attempts to find him. We have a way to track him when he uses the powers he has taken, but by then we are usually too late."

Yori rose to her feet, and Ron followed suit. "Sensei was having the same difficulties, but there is one more thing that can be attempted. Rockwaller-san can scan for him."

"We've tried that. I think whatever Monkey Fist has, it's blocking any premonitions she's having. We found a few blank visions that we think might relate to him, but there is no way to be sure, and she hasn't seen anything on Fist since this started."

Yori just nodded. "That is because she does not yet fully grasp the full nature of her abilities. She can do so much more than just see random images of the future; she can actively scan for particular objects and people, if she sets her mind to it, seeing the past, present, and future. With her power levels, I believe she has enough, if she opens herself to the possibilities, to circumvent the protections Monkey Fist has arrayed around himself."

"Circum… what?"

Yori just sighed. "She should be able to get past the protections and find Monkey Fist."

"Why didn't you say so? The Ron-man doesn't always understand the big words!" Ron let loose with the goofiest grin he could, and Yori couldn't help but laugh a little, before her expression returned to it's past countenance. "Well, at least I managed to make you laugh, even if it was only a little bit."

"This is not a time to be laughing."

"There's always time for laughter Yori. If you can't laugh, then what do you have left but the misery, and that's no way to live."

Yori just smiled lightly up at him. "When did you become so wise, Ron-san?"

"I think it was seventh grade, I smacked my head on something or other!"

Yori couldn't help but laugh a little bit more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want me to what?"

Bonnie just looked shocked, as did Shego and Mego, who were standing there as well. Ron just brought his hand up to his face and sighed.

Yori didn't look perturbed at all. "You have within you the ability to scan for people, rather than just receiving random flashes. If you seek out Monkey Fist, your powers should guide you past his protections and find our target."

"Oh great, just tell the bloody world what I can do, why don't you!"

Now Yori looked confused. "Have you not told your companions what you can do? I had assumed you had done so."

Ron took Yori by the arm, and led her a little bit away. "Bonnie is still a little… sensitive about who she tells, especially with what happened with Monkey Fist. And Shego there is not exactly on the side of the angels, if you catch my drift."

Yori just looked shocked at this revelation. "Rockwaller-san, my humblest apologies. I did not realize."

Bonnie still didn't look happy, and when she saw Shego looking at her strangely, she snapped. "What the hell are you looking at, bitch?"

"I knew there was no way Possible just always conveniently showed up at all our locations. This explains so much!"

"For your information, she didn't know about what I could do till a few months ago. She always found you guys because you were too stupid to stay hidden!"

"Watch your tone, cheerleader, before I rip that pretty little tongue from your mouth!"

"Just bring it, she-bitch!"

It took the three guys to hold them back, Ron and Mego on Shego while Hirotaka held Bonnie.

Ron struggled to keep a hold of Shego. "Umm… Yori, could you grab the sword, so we can take Shego to cool off?" Yori obliged, the two young men dragged the determined woman away. When she was out of sight, Bonnie calmed down.

"I am most sorry for revealing your secret. I had falsely assumed because they were traveling with you that they were friends."

Bonnie just glared, before her eyes softened. "No, it's not your fault, I should have told you not to mention it. I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me." Bonnie sat down on the bench, feeling the adrenaline leave her system. "So, you think I can do this?"

"I know you can, if you open yourself to the power!"

"All right, let's get started!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shego, you didn't have to antagonize her like that!"

"The cheerleader started it!"

Ron just looked down, shaking his head. "Do you seriously hear how that sounds? You sound like a five year old, and this is coming from the master of immature behavior!"

"Fine!" Shego sat down on the ground, knees up to her chest. "Can she really do what that… Yuri… Yori… says she can?"

"I don't know. I mean, I know she can see the future, that's why Monkey Fist grabbed her in the first place. But actually scanning for someone, I don't know. But if Yori thinks she can, hopefully she can."

"Well, she better! Cause when I finally get my hands of the fucking guys neck, I'm gonna pop his bloody head like a zit!"

Both Shego and Ron looked up surprised at Mego. He had been so quiet since all this started, it was surprising to see such vehemence in his voice. When he turned to look at them, they saw the fire in his eyes, the determination.

"Oh don't look at me like that! I know for a fact that you both will be fighting for the chance to do the exact same thing to the bastard! He killed Will and Wendell, Henry's in a hospital, he hurt this Drakken guy my sister hangs out with, and now he's killed this… Sensei. My opinion, a quick death is too damn nice for this prick!"

Ron just looked shocked. "You're right, I'd like to, but killing him isn't the answer! Please, let's try to find another way!"

Shego just looked up at him as he pleaded with her brother. "I agree with my brother, probably for the first time. The bastard dies when we get the chance. And I'm thinking Yori and her boyfriend feel the same way, or they wouldn't be coming along on our little jaunt." Shego rose to her feet, staring Ron in the eye. "I told you as much days ago, you're just too naïve to see it."

"Shego, what about what we talked about, the darkness?"

"Different circumstances kid. I know you don't want to consider it as an option, but you better start, because I don't think Monkey Fist is going to give you that option!" With that, Shego and her brother walked away, leaving Ron to his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had sat with the sword in her hands for some time now, without getting anywhere, and she was starting to get frustrated. "Look, nothings happening! Are you sure I can do this?"

Yori just sat in front of her, keep her tone low and soothing. "The power lies within you, you just need to access it. Feel the sword, the power that it radiates. Open yourself to it! Now, let your mind seek out similar sources of power. Feel them as if you could see them before you."

Bonnie eyes scrunched as she tried to focus, but nothing happened. "Look, I don't think…"

SMACK!

The sound echoed, and Bonnie's eyes flew open, feeling the sting on her cheek. Hirotaka moved forward, but was stopped by a gesture from Yori.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Anger focuses the mind, makes it sharper. Look again, find the one whose signature matches the sword."

Bonnie glared at the girl in front of her, but closed her eyes again. A few more minutes passed, and still nothing.

"Look, I…"

SMACK!

Bonnie was almost knocked onto her back by the force of the blow, and she instantly jumped to her feet.

"Look, I'm trying to be very nice here, considering what you've been through, but if you so much as look at me funny again, let alone touch me, I'm going to jam this sword somewhere you really won't enjoy!"

Yori just looked up at her, her expression never changing, her tone the same. "Good, now you are angry. Try again!"

Bonnie so wanted to smack the girl back, her temper flaring, but she kept in check, sitting back down and concentrating. This time though, after about thirty seconds, she began to see something.

"I… I think I see something. I see… Ron!"

"Good, you are opening yourself to the power. Now, try to locate Monkey Fist. Focus your thoughts on locating him."

Bonnie pushed herself, knowing now that she could do this. Five minutes passed, and then ten. Ron had returned, as had Shego and Mego, all standing around waiting. Finally, with a gasp, her eyes opened.

"I saw him, I know where he is! But we're running out of time! He just got the final piece, and he's headed out to finish his plan!"

Ron bent down, placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Where is he? Where is he going?"

"He's headed for a cave, said to have mystical properties, located on the slope of Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania! And we don't have much time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Sorry for the delay, the story just wouldn't come. I knew what I wanted to write, but my fingers just wouldn't respond, and it was driving me crazy (Well, more crazy than usual anyways)! Hopefully, that's over with, all thanks to campy's fic suggestion a little more than a week ago. Check out "Tara Strikes Back", the story that helped break the logjam in my head.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Matri – Nope, the scientist and his family do not count. When I say fatalities, I mean characters known from the show. I thought the twist was good too, no one would expect that!

Kpultimatefan – I was just remembering the "Gorilla Fist" episode, when Yori moved to embrace Sensei when they found him. Not exactly a student/teacher thing, especially in Japan. That left two things it could be. First, Yori is in love with Sensei, and that is just sick and wrong! Second, Sensei is family to her, which makes a lot more sense! As for Tara, she might just have to join up, depending on who else bites the big one! If both Ron and Bonnie survive though, she just might help out a little bit. All depends on what happens… after all, my kill count keeps increasing every couple of chapters!

MrDrP – Yup, Sensei was a bit manipulative, but he did have the best of intentions, at least for the bigger picture. As for the reaction, it's actually understandable. After all, Shego's attack was unprovoked and brutal, while Sensei had warning and a chance (not from me, but that's another thing altogether). It doesn't have that same visceral quality. And don't panic, I'm not offing the Possibles. The next story is nowhere near as dark, but it will be a struggle, and Kim will need her family by her side for it.

I'd also like to thank mattb3671, The Halfa Wannabe, Worker72, and campy.

As well as thanks to mattb3671 (no, it happened, just didn't work), GargoyleSama, and campy (who inspired this work) for reviewing Tara Strikes Back!


	13. Confrontation

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! OK, I'm not sure if it's done yet or not, but I was thinking that we really need a Kim Possible Fan Fiction Award/s. If it's already done, just let me know. If not, I think we could really use one to highlight all the great KP fics out there. My thoughts, several categories, to highlight all the different stories out there. If you are interested, email me directly, and we'll see what we can work out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Confrontation

Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator as the six of them headed for the plane. When the young boy answered, he wasted no time. "Wade, we have a fix on Monkey Fist. Think you can get some Global Justice back up to Mount Kilimanjaro. We're talking eastern face, about 12,000 feet up in elevation!"

Wade just looked shocked as he started punching keys on his keyboard. "How'd you get this info? I'm scanning but I've got nothing."

"Bonnie got a fix on where he's going to be, but he already got the last thing he was looking for. We need you to run a trace on what it might do, Bonnie drew up a sketch!" He flashed the piece of paper up to the Kimmunicator, while Wade ran the scan.

"I'll see what I can find out, but I haven't reported any thefts. Where did he find this?"

"Bonnie says it was some tomb outside Nairobi, the only name she could come up with was Tarik. Considering what she pulled off, I think it's amazing what we got!"

"I'll get right on it! Global Justice says they can spare a couple detachments, but their ETA is going to be about three hours."

"Damn, we can get there in just over two, and that might be cutting it too close. Keep us updated!"

"Wait!" Ron paused as Wade typed briefly on his keyboard once more. "About that request you made, I got it finished!"

"Please tell me you've got it here now? We're just taking off!"

"Look up!"

Ron raised his head, shielding his eyes, and noticed a dark spot in the sky that rapidly grew bigger. Just when he started to worry about moving out of the way, a chute popped open, arresting the box's descent, and then slowly continue down to the ground.

"Wade, you rock big time!"

"I do what I can. I'll brief Bonnie on the flight over. Later!"

Wade signed off, and Ron noticed the others staring intently at the box as it landed among them. "Bonnie, get over here. Mego, get that plane prepped, we take off in five!"

Bonnie walked over to Ron, and watched as he opened the box. "Bonnie, even before you so politely turned down my offer to go home, I knew you'd be coming with us, so I had Wade whip up a little something for you!" In his hands, he lifted up a brand new battle suit, designed for her.

Bonnie just grinned as she took it in her hands, then looked up at Ron, a frown on her face. "I don't think I can wear this. Black and yellow are so last season!"

Ron's jaw just dropped, as he tried to find the words that could possibly respond to a statement that absurd. He was finally saved when Bonnie started laughing.

"I'm just kidding! Just give me a couple minutes to throw it on and I'll meet you at the plane. I assume Wade is going to give me a rundown on this on the way over?"

Ron just nodded, unable to fully hide the smile on his face. "Yeah, but speed it up, we have to go! Which means no time to check your hair and makeup."

Bonnie just slapped him playfully, ducking into the nearest building to change. True to her word, she came out mere minutes later, and the six of them were off to face Monkey Fist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken awoke with a realization. He knew what Monkey Fist was planning!

It had bothered him, why he would want the amplifier. It would make the artifacts incredibly bulky, very easy to remove from an individual, and Monty was too smart for that. He didn't understand how magic worked, other than the basic energy principles, but that was enough for him to realize what was planned. His gathering of different artifacts, all from different cultures, with different abilities, most different from his normal goals of the mystical monkey power he had sought for so long. It wasn't just a basic power grab, he sought to combine the powers, amplified, and transfer the energy.

He was going to take the energy into himself! He would be unbeatable!

He called for the nurse. He had to warn them, had to tell them. He just hoped he was in time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was tense. With the exception of Wade updating Bonnie on the suits capabilities, it was quiet. Ron could see Shego flaring the fire occasionally, almost without realizing she was doing it. Mego just stared ahead as he piloted the plane. Both Yori and Hirotaka were meditating, preparing for the fight ahead. Bonnie, after finishing with Wade, forced herself to try and keep tabs on Monkey Fist, trying to find more information. That left Ron to his own thoughts.

The talk with Shego and Mego disturbed him, and he hadn't asked Yori and Hirotaka their thoughts. He knew how they must have been feeling though, and he feared that what the siblings had said was true. Would he have to kill to stop Monkey Fist? In the heat of battle, that was something he could probably live with, even if it tormented him. But if the battle was over, and Monkey Fist lay defeated and not dead, would he have to stop the rest of the group from killing him? Did he even really want to?

These thoughts bothered him as they made their way to where Monkey Fist was headed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken him a long time to convince the nurse, and even longer to convince the cops outside his door. Two hours had passed, and finally a Global Justice agent had come to see him.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lipsky?"

The use of his name never even phased him. "I have to get in touch with Ron Stoppable immediately! Or his tech buddy Wade Load! I know what Monkey Fist is planning to do!"

The GJ agent just looked at him, a bit confused. Finally he nodded. "Fine, we'll have a satellite feed to Mr. Load set up for you in a few minutes."

Drakken settled back, feeling the pain overwhelm him. "Thank you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, I'm picking up a lot of energy at the coordinates! I think whatever Monkey Fist is planning, it's happening now!"

Ron slipped into mission mode quickly. "All right team, he's started already. That means we're going to have to drop in. Mego, try to find a place to land after we bail out, and hurry up after us!"

"But I want a piece of that bastard! Let someone else fly this thing!"

"Only you and Shego know how to fly this thing, and we need her down there! Join up with us after you land! Shego, when we get down there, you have point, Bonnie and me will be right behind. Yori, Hirotaka, you back us up, and keep an eye out for Fukashima. We don't need any surprises!"

"The traitor will not interfere."

The gleam in Yori's eyes troubled him, but he had no time to dwell on it.

"We're over the drop site! Bail out quick so I can get in to help."

"Right! OK team, let's move!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drakken, what do you want?"

Drakken looked at the young boy, the one who had helped foil so many of his schemes. This time, they had to work together, if they had any hope of stopping Monkey Fist. "I know what Monkey Fist is planning! He's planning on combining the powers of all the artifacts within himself, transferring the energy and using the amplifier during the process to increase the threshold of those abilities during the transference!"

"How can you possibly be sure about that?"

Drakken's face took on a look of desperation. "Look at all the artifacts he has made off with. Even with a number of amplifiers, it's far too many to use effectively, and some wouldn't even properly respond without certain conditions, conditions not met with an amplifier in place. It's the only logical course of action!"

Wade face grew grave, as a beep from his monitor alerted him. "Oh no. I just got a lock on the last relic Monkey Fist stole. It's a ring, said to be worn by an ancient hero by the name of Tarik. Legend states he could absorb his enemies' strength and make it his own. And based on the power signatures I'm reading, he's already started the process! I have to warn Ron!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had just disconnected the chute when the Kimmunicator beeped. "What's up Wade, we're just getting ready to move in!"

"Move faster! Drakken figured out what Fist is up to. If you don't stop him, he's going to absorb the power from all the artifacts into himself. If he's able to finish, there will be no way to stop him!"

Ron's face paled instantly. "We have to move! As soon as you see him, try to distract him from finishing! If he finishes the ritual, we might not have another chance!"

They approached the cave mouth at a dead run, and saw the light show before them. Shego took the lead, but the others were just behind. Ron amped the power within him, and felt a burst of speed, catching up with Shego. As they rounded a corner, the sight before them caused them to pause briefly. Monkey Fist sat in the middle of the chamber, head raised with an evil smile plastered on his face. In his hands and feet, he held four of the artifacts, amplifiers firmly in place. They could see the energy pouring out from them, entering Monkey Fist's body, and he laughed from the sheer joy of it.

Shego lashed out with a bolt of fire, aimed directly for Monkey Fist, but was stopped by some kind of barrier. Monkey Fist laughed again, as all five tried attacking, their attacks thrown off by the barrier that surrounded Monkey Fist.

"You fools, you are too late to stop me! The process is almost complete, and then I shall crush you all like the ants you are!"

The light flared, and the shield protecting Fist pulsed, knocking the heroes back. Ron squinted through the glare, trying to catch sight of Monkey Fist. What he saw terrified him!

Monkey Fist began to grow, taller and broader. His face lengthened and stretched, taking on both dog and monkey features at the same time. A tail sprouted behind him, as the madman laughed maniacally. The light flared briefly, blinding him, and when he was able to see again, he saw Monkey Fist standing there. The man stood over eighteen feet tall, almost touching the top of the cave ceiling. His eyes glowed a deep red, and when he spoke, the voice that issued forth sent chills down to the very marrow in his bones.

"You little ants think you can stop me! Nothing can stop me now!"

Before Ron could react, he felt the wind grab him, and he felt himself flying into the far wall. Pinned, it was all he could do to try and shield Bonnie from impacting as she too joined him. Shego's head bounced off the wall first as she struck, and within moments, all five were pinned against the wall.

The wind died suddenly, and they dropped to the ground. Ron managed to lift his head, as he looked up at Monkey Fist.

"Now, you pitiful insects, you die!"

Light flared from Monkey Fist's eyes, striking the rock above them, sending a cascade of stone down upon them. Ron lifted his arms to protect himself and Bonnie, before the rock buried them.

Silence permeated the cave as the last of the rocks fell, and a small man made his way from hiding. Fukashima began to grovel before his master.

"Are they dead, master?"

"The pests will not bother me any longer. You have served me well."

"Thank you, Master!"

"Now, you are done serving me!"

Fukashima backed up at that, fear evident on his face, as he pleaded. "But Master, I have done everything you asked for. I thought you would give me power, so that I may serve further."

"Foolish little man. A god does not share power! But, you have served me well, so I shall grant you a quick death!"

"Master, please, no…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mego could hear the screams as he approached the cave, followed swiftly by silence. He ran as fast as he could, but wasn't in time to see more than Monkey Fist, greatly changed, fly from the mouth of the cave, and head off to the north. That could only mean one thing!

_Oh God, no!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – And Fukashima makes at least four! Of course, how many died in the rocks is still the question, for which we will find out shortly. I'm having a multi-chappie day, what with the block finally broken, so you need not wait too long for the answer to that! And just remember, I didn't say 6 die, I said at**LEAST** 6 die! BWAHAHA!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – yup, 3 more, and I am greatly enjoying it!

Mobius97 – Kinda why I called it End Game Approaches. Just kidding, glad you liked it.

Kpultimatefan – Not sure what I can promise, Mego has always seemed to have a great many issues. We'll just have to see how this one works out. After all, he could end up like the Wegos instead!

mattb3671 – Well, it worked before, had to give it a try.

MrDrP – Oh come on, I'm not that predictable, am I? Hmm… I guess I am! Well, I think I still have a few surprises in store yet! I enjoyed writing the Bonnie/Shego stuff, it's fun!

Worker72 – Nope, different temple, but along the same lines. Aww… not a fan of Yori and Hirotaka? And you don't want too much suffering? Is this the same person who thought I had rose-coloured glasses on until I starting offing kids?

I'd also like to thank Seamus Dubh, MrDrP (Seriously, that was writer's block! I have two other one-shots worked partway through that I should be releasing soon once I find that mood again) and kpultimatefan for reviewing Tara Strikes Back!


	14. Picking Up the Pieces

Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Picking Up the Pieces

Mego rushed into the cave, dreading what he would find. When Monkey Fist came flying out, it couldn't be good, and he feared he was the only one left alive. He had survived the death of his brothers, but if he had lost his sister as well… he didn't dare think like that. He had to find them, find some way to help them!

When he came upon the mangled body of Fukashima, he almost threw up right there. He covered his mouth with his hand and turned away. His eyes scanned the cave and saw the pile of rubble in the far corner of the room. It looked like a cave in, and after a quick look around, realized that was the only spot where they could be. He moved over to the rubble, hoping for some kind of sign, some reason to hope that they were still alive. That was when he heard noise, greatly muffled, but he could tell it was the sound of voices. He almost jumped for joy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron strained under the weight, feeling every pound of the rocks above his head. Only base instinct had saved him, converting the Lotus Blade into a shield over his head, and amping up the mystical monkey power to maximum. Even with all that, he didn't know how much longer her could hold it up, it felt like half the mountain was atop the shield. Bonnie had dove over Yori and Hirotaka, using the shield in her suit to protect them, while Shego lay to his other side.

Speaking was difficult, but Ron had to check. "Bonnie, you OK?"

Bonnie groaned, as she looked over. "I'm good! Suit functioned great, but I'm running low on power!"

"Then get Yori and Hirotaka over here, under the shield. We might need the suit's power to get out of here. Are they all right?"

He heard Hirotaka groan, but Yori still remained silent, as she was pulled beside him. Bonnie paused to turn off the shield, and rock fell into the gap where they had been. She then turned to check on the two ninja. "Hiro is fine, he's waking up now. Yori's still out, might be a concussion."

"All right, keep an eye on her, but check Shego as well. I think she went in head first when we got thrown against the wall."

Bonnie scrambled past him, trying not to jostle him in the confined space. She lay a hand on her throat, checking for a pulse. "Pulse is good, so's breathing. Almost afraid to move her though if she went in head first, might be spinal damage!"

"Rufus, how are you doing little buddy?"

A little pink head poked its head out of his pocket, giving him a thumbs up.

"All right, so any ideas on how we get out of here? This is starting to get very heavy!"

"Maybe I can help!"

Ron blinked as the young man grew before his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"Shrinking has its advantages! There's only a few feet of rock on top of you, if we all push up at once, we should be able to get out."

Bonnie just shook her head. "It won't work. All we'd do is shift the rocks, and Yori and Shego would be unprotected. What about my suit? It could fire a beam and blow a hole in the smallest side?"

"It should work. Mego, which side would you say would be the easiest to get through?"

"Probably your right, where the rocks collapsed. Should only be a few feet on that side, if you focus high!"

"All right, stand by! This could get warm!" Bonnie and Hirotaka pulled Yori, so she was on the other side of Ron, and he used himself as a shield to protect Yori and Shego. Bonnie aimed at the blockage of rock, directing it for about two feet below the shield Ron was supporting. The air instantly got warm, as the beam struck the rock, and Ron felt the rocks above them shifting. It took several minutes, and almost completely drained the suit's charge, but a path finally cleared for them. Bonnie tested the tunnel with her hands, drawing back as it wasn't quite cool.

Ron was sweating up a storm, both under the labour he was enduring, and the fact that the temperature had risen considerably in their small space. "Mego, you go first, make sure the path is clear, and try to make sure there are no surprises waiting for us! Bonnie, you follow when he gives the all clear, while Hirotaka gets the others out to you. Oh, and take Rufus with you!"

Bonnie suddenly realized a real problem with their plan. "Ron, what about you? If you let go, it will probably collapse the tunnel!"

"We'll worry about that when we get everyone out, now get going!"

They got to work, and it was only minutes before they were all clear, but those were minutes where Ron felt that his arms were ready to drop. Bonnie stuck her head back in. "Ron, we have an idea. Can you turn that into a shield around you, to protect you?"

"I don't know, I've never tried that before."

"Well try it now! If you remove the shield over you with the exception of the space right above you, bring down by your sides around you as well, it should cause the pile to collapse around you, reducing the weight, and we can dig you out from there!"

"All right, I'll give it a try, back up."

Bonnie's head disappeared, and Ron said a silent prayer. The shield folded around him, and he could hear and feel the rocks shifting around him. He had never been particularly claustrophobic, probably the only thing he hadn't been afraid of at one time or another, but the close confines of the shield were definitely getting to him. He hoped they hurried!

Ron felt the shifting rocks above him, and he felt himself relax, no longer having to hold up so much rock. When he heard a knocking on the shield, he almost laughed. Slowly reducing the shield, so as to prevent the rocks around him from just crushing in on the side, he slowly made his way from the rubble. He smiled when he saw Yori sitting up, but then noticed Shego still unconscious.

"Have you contacted Wade yet? Has he got a bead on Monkey Fist?"

"All I get is static, must be too much energy in the cave. I thought we should get you out first."

"All right, let's get out of here then, and get in touch with Wade. Mego, how's your sister doing?"

The young man looked up. "I think she'll be fine, she heals quick, but she probably won't be waking up any time soon."

Ron just nodded. "OK, Mego, go get the plane ready. Hirotaka, you and I are going to have to carry her to the plane. Are you up to walking Yori?"

Yori just didn't seem to be paying attention, her eyes glued to something across the room. Ron followed her gaze, and felt sick to his stomach when he saw Fukashima's body lying there, greatly mangled. He tore his gaze away, and took a deep breath. "Yori? Can you walk?"

Yori snapped out of her daze, as she looked up at Ron. "Yes, I am good to walk, Ron-san."

"Good, then let's get out of here!"

Bonnie came running back in. "Ron, he's already at it! He's laying waste to a good chunk of Europe, demanding to be named ruler! Global Justice hasn't been able to do a thing, neither has the military!"

Ron face paled, as did most everyone's. "Damn! We have to move, do what we can to help."

Mego just looked incredulous. "What the hell can we do to help, if the God damn military can't do anything?"

"I don't know, all right? I don't know. But we have to do something!"

It was Bonnie who spoke up next. "Wade thinks that we might have a plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope to God he's right, because otherwise we've wasted several hours that Monkey Fist has full reign."

"When is Wade ever wrong?"

"I can think of a couple times," Ron mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

They stood outside the door to Drakken's hospital room, and they could see it was bustling with activity. Wade told them that, working together, they might have a device that could work, but there would be no way to test it until they faced Monkey Fist. But it was still being worked on, which was why they had to go to Calgary, where Drakken lay.

Ron ducked to the side as a couple people exited the room. Grabbing the door, he walked in, followed by Bonnie.

"No, you buffoon, the oscillator goes in the other way. And did you tune it to the frequency I asked for? This won't work if you don't have the right frequency! God, why did they send me such buffoons to work with?"

"I'm hurt Doc, I thought I was the buffoon!"

Drakken whirled in his seat, and winced as a stab of pain went through his body. Ron instantly regretted surprising him.

"Stoppable, glad you're here. The device is almost ready! How's Shego?"

"Shego's doing good Doc, woke up on the way here. She's just getting checked over by the docs right now. So, what's this thing supposed to do, anyways? Wade was a little light on the details."

Drakken looked up at him, and was surprised to find compassion in there, and that scared him just a little.

"When I scanned the artifacts, I found a base energy signature present. What this will do is tap into that energy bandwidth, and disperse those energies, basically creating a static field that will repel that energy signature. It should render Monkey Fist powerless."

"Sounds great! Doesn't explain why Wade wouldn't discuss that with me, sounds pretty simple. So what, just touch him with it?"

Drakken shook his head. "It's not quite that simple. For this to work there must be a conduit for the process to succeed, there must be a balance of equal forces. We need a mystical artifact of our own to counter-balance the frequencies, as well as someone with mystical abilities to wield it. You must also strike the ring he is wearing, as that is the only way to conduct the energy."

"OK, getting more difficult, but we have all the ingredients, I just have to be the one to do it. He should let me get close enough, the whole grudge thing and all."

Drakken just lowered his head, averting his eyes. "You still don't understand. Dispersing all those energies, there will be a great deal of… feedback. It is most likely a suicide mission!"

Ron face fell, and he felt Bonnie clutch his arm. The scientists in the room looked up at him with compassion before turning back to their work, as Ron just stood there, trying to process the information he had just been given. Drakken looked back up at him, a small tear in his eye.

"You heroes are all alike, so I already know what your decision is. The device won't be ready for another half hour. You should… take care of what you need to now!"

Ron just nodded, and turned away, heading out the door. Bonnie grabbed him by the arm. "No, there has to be another way! There has to be!"

Drakken just lowered his eyes. "There might be, but we don't have time to find it. You must have heard the reports, over 12,000 casualties in Rome alone! Every minute we waste, more people die! Never in my most vicious dreams of world conquest did I imagine something like this, and he's just getting started! This is the only way!"

Bonnie looked at Ron, pleadingly, almost begging him to reconsider, but it didn't matter. He knew what he had to do! At least he had time to take care of a few things first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Not many reviews after just a few hours. I'll probably have another chapter up later tonight, where I will be leaving it at a very evil cliffhanger. I am a very evil man, but even I regret what I am going to have to do!

I'd like to thank the following for their feedback;

Campy – Yes, I didn't figure that would be a death anyone would regret. And your guess was right, shield tech rules!

Kpultimatefan – Ah, but that's the sitch. The good don't always live, and bad things happen to good people. In a Disney cartoon, they might be safe, but this ain't no cartoon! And now that at least two more kills are guaranteed, at least one good guy/girl is going to bite the dust, and maybe more! And by the looks of it, it's Ron!


	15. Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do

Redemption – Saying Goodbye is Hard to Do

A half hour was not enough time, not nearly enough for what he wanted to do, but he would have to deal with the time he had left. He knew he should make the call to his parents first, but then he would talk with them the entire time, and there were things he needed to do first. Since he wouldn't be with Kim when she woke up, he decided to do the next best thing; he wrote a letter.

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm sorry I won't be there to hold you when you wake up, to hold you one last time, but something has happened, and I won't be coming back from it. I'll leave it up to everyone else to tell you, because I don't have time, we almost have to get going, and I don't even have time to say everything I want to you._

_I just want you to know how much I love you, and I don't think I could have made it through this life without you! You were the only thing that meant anything to me in my life, and I just wish I could have told you this to your face when you woke up. The last few months without you have hurt so much, but just the thought that you might wake up kept me going. Just one more chance to look into your eyes, and see the love there, that was what kept me going, and now I'm never going to see that again, and that is the only regret I have in this life._

_I just want you to know that I'm going to be watching you, and loving you, wherever you go, and I want you to try and be happy. I know that doesn't seem possible, but anything is possible for a Possible. Promise me, you'll try to be happy!_

_Just know that I will always love you!_

_Love, Ron_

He sealed the letter in an envelope, tears streaming down his face as he did so. The nurse took it for him, the pain in her face evident as what was about to occur made the rounds. With one final look at the letter, he turned and walked away, prepared for what he must do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I hadn't planned this, but after writing that, I thought it needed to stand on its own. It only seemed right!


	16. Onward to Battle

Disney owns all, I am insignificant!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Onward to Battle

Ron found the payphone easily enough, and paused, trying to collect himself before he made the call. It was something he needed to do, just another thing he needed to do. He picked up the receiver and dialed home, probably for the last time. It was his mother that answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Mom."

Her voice sounded muffled as she called for his Dad, and he heard a click of another phone picking up.

"Ronald, is that you?"

"Yeah Dad, it's me."

"Oh my God, are you all right? We've been watching the news!"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I just… I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you."

There was a pause, before his mother spoke. "Ronald, you can't be planning what I think you are?"

"I'm sorry Mom, I have to. There's no one else who can stop him!"

"Ronald, please. Don't do this! There has to be someone else who could do this?"

"There isn't Mom, I'm sorry. I… I have to go. We're leaving now. I love you both so much!"

"Ronald, please, there has to be…"

Ron hung up the phone, before his parents could try talking him out of it. He slid to the floor, tears flowing freely, and he let himself go. Everyone around him gave him a wide berth, and he let out all the pain he had been holding inside. It was several minutes before he felt a hand, gently placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Shego, kneeling beside him.

She pulled him close, holding him tight, and she let him cry.

"I don't want to die! Please, I don't want to die!"

"I know… I know…"

Shego held him like that, rocking him back and forth, allowing him to get it all out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron walked out to the helipad, where they had parked the plane, his face showed only determination. He saw them standing there, waiting for him. He looked over at Shego, and she just smiled. As he approached, Bonnie grabbed him, holding him tight, and they stayed like that for a few moments. When she backed up, he could see the tears in her face. Yori hugged him next, the tears just as evident in her eyes. Hirotaka just bowed, while Mego in the pilot's seat just nodded.

"Oh come on guys, what is this? A funeral?"

Bonnie and Yori looked shocked, even Hirotaka looked stunned.

"Ron, that's not funny."

Ron just smiled that goofy grin. "I thought it was funny. Didn't you think so Shego?"

"Deathly funny! Almost knocked me dead!"

"See, I could die laughing!"

The others looked mortified. It was Bonnie who spoke first. "Ron, this isn't a time to be laughing!"

Ron grasped her shoulder firmly. "Sure it is! Besides…" his face lost all humour as he looked at her. "It's the only thing keeping me going right now. Also, you know how long it took us to remember our lines? Must have taken what… five minutes?"

"Oh, at least."

"See, now can I at least get a laugh here?" He paused, getting no reaction from them. Ron just shook his head. "Geez, I've heard of dying on stage, but this is ridiculous!"

Bonnie couldn't help the little snicker that escaped through the tears, and Ron just raised his head at that. "Hallelujah! We have humour! Now let's get this show on the road!"

Ron jumped up onto the plane and took his seat, the others quickly following suit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight over had been tense, as they listened to the news reports. Italy, France, and Spain had been hit, and now Monkey Fist was making his move on England. Reports had total casualties in the six-figure range, total destruction in the billions. No military force had been able to stop him, and everyone aboard the plane was starting to wonder how they could possibly get close enough to have any effect on him. All Ron would say is that he would let them. That he needed it, that he needed to face Ron to prove himself superior, and that would be his downfall. They were approaching land when a voice sounded all around them.

_Ron Stoppable, I see you and your little friends survived. I should have made sure I had done a thorough job. No matter, this is so much better! Join me at Stonehenge, and we shall finish this, once and for all!_

Ron just took a deep breath as the voice finished. "I guess that's as much of an invitation as we are ever going to get."

They had no idea that they were going to be displayed to the world, as Monkey Fist, captured camera crew in hand to document his take overof the world, were set up to record this final victory of his biggest rival, over the planet's only hope, and that his declaration had passed to every person watching television, or listening on the radio!

It was early morning in England when they set down, just outside the ruins, but the six of them had had very little sleep. They could see Monkey Fist, standing there, waiting for them, as they disembarked from the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night in Middleton, but very few people were sleeping.

Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable sat on the couch, the Possibles there with them, as they watched their son disembark from the plane. They held each other, and began to cry.

Mr. And Mrs. Rockwaller watched the television, and knew that they could be losing their little girl. Her phone call just a few hours earlier had been so brief, but they knew something was going to happen. They held each other as they saw their daughter approach the evil thing before her.

Tara sat on the chair in front of her television, the events of the previous night forgotten, as she watched two of her dearest friends move forward to face the monstrosity.

Monique could only hold her mom, wishing there was something she could do.

In Calgary, all work stopped at the hospital, except for those that were desperately needed. But they were very few, that late at night. Everyone just stared at the screens. Drakken gripped the pen in his hand tightly, as if afraid to let go. Then he began to do something he hadn't done in a long time; he prayed.

In Go City, Hego watched his brother and sister bravely step forward, wishing he could be there with them.

Across the world, everything seemed to stop as every station picked up the feed. A billion eyes were glued to their seats, waiting to see what would happen. The world had gone quiet, as they knew their fates rested in these six individuals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked a straight path as he made his way over to the site. He could see Monkey Fist, towering over the obelisks, and took a deep breath. Motioning to the others, they spread out, entering from different angles.

Shego's hands flared as she readied herself, truly scared for the first time in a very long time. She watched as the behemoth looked over each one of them, feeling a chill when his eyes glanced on her. She'd never been one for self sacrifice, but if he wasn't stopped now, there'd be no way to stop him in the future!

Mego had no idea what he was going to do. He had never been that great at fighting to begin with. Every single one of them was better at it than he was. If it weren't for his powers, he would be completely useless. As it was, he had no idea how he would be able to contribute, other than serve as a distraction. He hoped that would be enough.

Hirotaka glanced at Yori briefly, as he drew his sword. This monster had killed Sensei, had killed thousands. He knew his sword would serve little purpose, but he knew what he had to do. It was up to Stoppable-san, and it was his honour to get him there, even if it cost his life! He just wished he could have told Yori how he felt.

Yori glanced over at Hirotaka, and saw the determination in his eyes. She was scared, there was no denying it. She knew that they would probably die, and the thought of Hirotaka dying scared her more then anything. They had grown up together, they were so close! He was the only one in the world her knew her, now that Sensei was gone. It was at that moment that she realized what she was feeling. She loved him! That realization hurt her, as she knew she might not have the chance to share it with him. She drew her weapon, and waited for the signal.

Bonnie was scared, but she knew how to deal with that. She had charged her suit, and was ready to go. She just wished she could have hugged her parents just one more time, held Brick in her arms just one more time, so many things just one more time. She looked over to Ron, waiting.

Ron had already run everything through his mind. He knew what he had to do. He had regrets, but they were useless now. All that mattered was stopping Monkey Fist, before he hurt others, before he hurt his family, before he hurt Kim again! One way or another, this ended tonight!

The six stopped as they entered the monument, waiting, trying to see who would make the first move. The silence dragged on briefly, and it was Monkey Fist who spoke first.

"I should have known that this is how it would go down. One final time then is it, two old opponents, the fate of the world in the balance!"

"Yup!"

Monkey Fist just laughed. "What, no witty rejoinders? No jokes or puns? I'm disappointed!"

"You're about to be disappointed yet again then, when we defeat you!"

"Ah, that's better. Shall we have at it then?"

"Lets!" Ron looked at his friends and allies, before turning back to Monkey Fist. "Everyone, ATTACK!"

The world held it's breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – That's it for me tonight, told you I'd leave you at a very evil point in the story! Just a few chapters left folks. Next, the epic battle begins!

I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews;

Campy – So you think you know where I'm going with this? We'll see! And I had one more chapter in me for the night, as you can see.


	17. Mind Games

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! Yesterday was too busy for me, no matter how much I wanted to write. Hopefully, I get a couple chapters done tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Mind Games

Shego charged forward, hands glowing, her target before her. The sudden tug that yanked her back caught her by surprise, taking her off balance and she landed hard against the wall behind her. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at her arms, feeling a sudden tightness on the wrists. Manacles were locked in place, and her fire had been extinguished. Following the chains, she found them attached to a wall, and confusion really set in.

Looking around, she saw no sign of Monkey Fist, or any of her allies. It was a dark room, the only light was that which was surrounding her. She felt panic begin to rise up, and wasn't sure what was going on. Testing the bonds, she found them firmly bound to the wall, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignite the fire in her hands.

She had only been struggling a few moments when a bright light flashed on her, blinding her. Squinting into the light, she could make out a table, angled slightly, a figure lying on it. Beside the table stood another figure. As the glare began to fade, her heart caught in her throat, and she began to scream!

Doctor Chaos!

The bastard who had spent days torturing and killing her boyfriend years ago, before turning his attention to her, hurting her, raping her.

The man she thought dead, the man she had killed with her own two hands, stood before her, smiling at her. On the table beside him, she saw her boyfriend Jason, struggling against his own bonds, very much alive.

"Now my dear Susan, we will see what kind of pain your young paramour can endure. This should be most interesting, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare touch him, you bastard! It's me you want! Please, let him go! I'll do whatever you want!"

Chaos just laughed, the same laugh that haunted her dreams for so long. "Of course you will my dear. When I am done, you will be more than willing to do anything I have in mind. When I am done, you will be begging me for more! Now, shall we begin? I've always been partial to starting with the feet, and working my way up."

Shego could only watch and cry as Jason's screams echoed throughout the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mego heard the word given, and wanted to move forward. But he found himself unable to move. He tried to move his feet, but couldn't. He looked up, trying to see what was going on, and saw the battle begin without him. He looked back down, trying to figure out what was holding him in place, but there was nothing there. He tried moving again, but his legs just didn't want to respond. Shrinking down, he tried moving again, hoping that a reduced size might be the answer, but again, nothing.

The fight was not going well, he could see that. He wanted to help, it hurt not to be able to help. He saw Hirotaka go down, a gaping hole in his chest. The sight made him sick to his stomach, and he redoubled his efforts. Bonnie fell next, thrown into a pillar with such velocity, it knocked down the plinth that had been standing for centuries. She did not move.

Tears were freely streaming down his face as Yori ran by him, engulfed in flames, already dead for sure, her body just not accepting it. Shego's head rolled to his feet, the rest of her body yards away, and all he could do was stare down into her cold, dead eyes. He looked over to find Ron and Monkey Fist engaged in battle, but it was obviously not going well. With a sudden motion, Monkey Fist seized the sword from his hands, and drove it through his body.

Mego screamed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see, but knew he had to look. When he did, Monkey Fist stood before him, eyes cast down on him.

"Little man, you aren't even worth my attention. You are too much of a coward for me to be bothered with. I'm sure your friends agree with me."

The voice that followed shattered his resolve. It was Shego's! "Why didn't you help us?"

He stared down in wide-eyed panic, as her face looked up at him, talking to him.

"You could have helped us!"

"Too much of a coward, always looking after himself!"

"He's so useless, he can't do anything to help anyways!"

"And now we're dead, all because of him!"

"He should be the one lying here, not us!"

"Then let's make it so. He deserves a coward's death!"

Mego felt the panic well within him, as the bodies of his companions shambled towards him, no longer unmoving. Their tortured limbs reached for him, and he felt the grip on his legs disappear.

He ran!

Their voices followed him as he ran, running until he found a building looming before him. Using all his strength, he reached for the door, yanking it open, and slamming it shut behind him, just as the reaching, grasping hands of his companions grabbed for him one last time. He breathed a sigh of relief, until he saw where he was. A morgue.

Slowly inching through the room, he looked upon the two tables before him, knowing instinctively who lay beneath them. He had made it half way across the room when the sheets lifted, and he knew for sure who lay there.

His brothers!

"Why didn't you save us, Michael?"

"He was too afraid to get hurt Will, so he left us to die!"

"Do you really think so Wendell? If so, maybe he should join us then!"

"Yes, he should join us!"

Mego screamed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hirotaka found himself in a strange room that felt oddly familiar. He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was, how he had gotten there, but the room was non-descript, giving no clue as to where he was. He tried to rise to his feet, but found himself weak, too weak to do more than sit up. Looking down, he saw why. He was wearing only rags, but that wasn't what scared him. His hands were small and calloused, his legs were scrawny. He began to panic as he realized where he was, and disbelief set in. He pinched himself, but the pain felt real enough. He thought this was over, that he had escaped, but he knew that wasn't the case.

Jong Yoo prison! A North Korean internment camp for old POWs of the Korean War!

His grandparents had been captured during the war, being held in this camp their entire lives, as had his mother, who had been born here. When she had been deemed old enough, the guards began taking "liberties" with her, resulting in his birth. She had died when he was but four, taking her own life, having lived and died her entire life confined within these walls, never seeing daylight through more than a small window. When he had been just eight years old, there had been a prison break, and a couple of the prisoners had taken pity on him, taking him with them. By the time they had reached the coast, there were only three of them left, and by the time they had reached Japan, just two remained. Hirotaka had settled into an orphanage when he had arrived, and news of his story had encouraged many people to attempt to take him in. But years of prison life had affected the boy greatly, and none had been able to care for him. Not until Sensei had come to him.

Now he found himself back there, and he wanted to cry.

Panic welled within him when the door to the room opened. The large, burly figure that entered was very familiar to him, but they only ever called him by one name. Pak!

"Well boy, that was some escape you attempted!"

"You cannot fool me. I know I escaped. I lived in Japan, I had family again, people who loved me!"

The large man just laughed. "Ah, you are delusional little man. You have never escaped. You have never had anyone love you! You will be trapped here forever! Now, let's see what we can do about ridding you of these little delusions!"

Hirotaka screamed as the big man advanced towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori found herself surrounded in darkness. Looking up at once was a brilliant morning, she saw the night sky laid out above her. Looking around quickly, she saw no trace of Monkey Fist, nor her companions. What she saw was a graveyard, as far as the eye could see. She immediately recognized the first two gravestones, and she found she couldn't breathe.

It was her parents.

Years before, before she could remember, they had been killed at the hands of a gang of punks who had wanted their money. It had been a dark night, or so her Grandfather had told her. They had been walking back home from the store, just out getting some milk, enjoying a quiet night. She had been asleep in the stroller when they had attacked. Her father had fought them, and had taken out two of them when he had been shot. Her mother died right after, as punishment for his actions. They ran off, leaving her in the stroller crying. Her Grandfather had come just minutes later. When she had been older, he told her how he had seen it, but hadn't been fast enough to get to them, to warn them. He never forgave himself for that.

Yori knelt down and began to cry when a flash of lightning in the sky highlighted the next grave; her Grandfather's!

Rising to her feet, she began to see the names on the other head stones. Hirotaka, Ron, Kim, Bonnie, Funaka, Riyoku…

She began to panic as she went down the lines. Everyone she knew was here, everyone she ever knew. She looked around and all she saw were graves. She was alone. No one was left but her. It was more than she could take!

Unseen by her, Monkey Fist sat on a grave behind her, laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie looked up, surprised to find herself in the school hallway, books in her arms. She looked about, trying to figure out what was going on around her. How had she gotten here?

A flash of pain drove her to her knees, as a vision swept over her. She brought her hands up to fight the pain, wincing in agony, trying not to scream. When it passed, she looked up into the eyes of the students around her. What she heard surprised her.

"God, look at that freak."

"No wonder she has no friends, she's such a spaz!"

A dozen comments rained down on her, and she knew she had to get out of there. She ran to Ron's locker, hoping he could help her, and stopped short when she saw him, standing there and laughing with Kim. In an instant, another vision struck, and she fell, dropping her books with a resounding thud. Fighting the pain, she made her way over to the two standing there.

"Ron, you have to help me!"

Ron just looked down at her. "Why would I want to help a loser like you? Kim, can you believe this girl?"

Kim just laughed, a sound that tore Bonnie's heart out. "This freak actually thinks she deserves to talk to you? Come on, let's get out of here before we find out if loser is contagious!"

Bonnie couldn't have hurt more if she had been drop kicked. Tears welled up in her eyes until she saw Tara walking down the hall. She ran up to her oldest and dearest friend, and prayed this was just a bad dream.

"Tara, something's wrong with my visions. I can't control them anymore!"

Tara slapped the hand away that Bonnie had placed on her arm. "Eww… get away from me freak!"

Tara walked away, leaving Bonnie alone in the hall as she began to cry.

Behind her, Monkey Fist stood laughing at her pain. In this case however, he was not unseen. Bonnie whirled at the sound, surprising him.

"Monkey Fist!"

Monkey Fist looked at her, confused. "How are you able to see me? None of the others can?"

"I don't know how you did this, but I'm going to stop you!"

Monkey Fist just laughed. "You cannot stop me! I have trapped you within your own minds, using your own worst fears and experiences. There is nothing you can do to me!"

"My own mind you say?" Bonnie just smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron hadn't taken more than a single step when he saw his friends and companions collapse to the ground. He rushed over to Bonnie, quickly checking her status, before whirling to face Monkey Fist.

"What have you done to them?"

Monkey Fist just laughed. "I have just… taken them out of the game. You know they don't belong in the middle of this. This is between you and me!"

Ron gripped the Lotus Blade tighter, sliding a finger over the energy disperser. "Fine, have it your way. I'm still going to stop you."

"I'd like to see you try, boy!"

Ron yelled, and jumped at his foe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Yeah, I know, kind of a cop out. This huge build up to battle, and I just spend it torturing the characters. Oh well, it's going to be a very long fight, so don't worry! Besides, as I say below many times, I'm evil. I like having my fun!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

MrDrP – Oh, I think I've still got a couple surprises left up my sleeve!

Mike9 – How many times do I have to tell you people? I am EVIL! Besides, even us evil individuals need to sleep sometimes! And as for your suggestion, who says it's not being considered? After all, this is probably the first time they've been able to isolate him in a non-urbanized setting. With the fight being televised, who says a little "collateral damage" isn't out of the question if the fight goes bad?

Kpultimatefan – Yup, and this was one of the few things I had planned out. The question now becomes, with the promise of a Yamanouchi story on my profile, will it be a love story, or a tale of loss?

Worker72 – Mess with my head? I'm evil, I'm already messed in the head!

mattb3671 – I'm more of a coke drinker myself. And Monkey Kong! Good name for him! As for the other replies, they made me giddy. Who knew the dark side could be so much fun! BWAHAHA!

demon-sword (formally ron-sama) – Shego's not that old. Consider the age of her brothers, I'd place her at about 23. And I do like the compassionate Ron. He has had to change quite a bit, considering what he has had to go through.

I'd also like to thank Mobius97, Matri, Aja p., and The Halfa Wannabe!


	18. Fighting Back

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! OK folks, I think I discovered my writing muse! It all makes sense now! I write better when I'm…ungratified… frustrated… OK, when I'm not getting any! It's been a few days, and suddenly my writing muse is back. And the only times I've had trouble writing were those days I was… happy! So what I have to do to keep pumping out multi-chappie days is… not get any. Well, tough! I'll pump out multiple chapters in between! And if I don't update in month, cheer for me, would ya!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Fighting Back

Ron leapt at Monkey Fist, greatly concerned about his friends. They had dropped to the ground like overripe fruit, but he had to get his mind back onto the task at hand, taking down Monkey Fist. He brought the sword up in a high arc, and brought it down where Monkey Fist leg was, but the huge man moved much faster than he expected, dodging the blow easily, the smile never leaving his face. Ron swung again, aiming for the back of the ankle, but Fist seemed one step ahead. Ron felt the power within him peak. He had never tried to reach this level before, but with no one to back him up, he knew he would need it. It was the only chance he had. Monkey Fist grabbed one of the lintel stones, the one of the ones on top of two stones, and held it like a bat.

"Whenever you are ready, Stoppable!" He laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist looked concerned about the smile on Bonnie's face. Tears forgotten she walked up to the ape man, now appearing to her as he originally had when they had first met.

"So, we're inside my mind right now, huh? Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Monkey Fist was getting worried, and decided it was time to regain the upper hand. Chains sprang from the wall, latching onto Bonnie's wrists, but she shrugged them off. A wall sprang up in front of her, but she passed right through it.

"You know Monty, after what you did to me those many months ago, I spent a little bit of time trying to figure out how to control my powers. I spent a lot of time in my own mind, and I learned a few things."

Monkey Fist turned to leave, but found a wall behind him. When he turned, he found the hallway gone, replaced by a single room, with no windows, no exits. He tried to will himself away, to escape her mind, but found himself unable to leave. He turned back to Bonnie, fear in his eyes.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easy! You said me and the others, which must mean you're multi-tasking. Not exactly easy to do, even with your power, is it? Now, you're going to give me some answers and very, very quickly!" With that, a large sledgehammer appeared in her hands, and she advanced on her very frightened foe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was doing all he could to avoid the large stone Monkey Fist was swinging when he saw the large man wince, his swing going wild. He raised one hand to his head, eyes closed as if in pain. Not one to let an opportunity go to waste, Ron charged in. The ring hand was the one he had raised to his head, which didn't let him finish the fight then and there, but it did leave Fist open to damage. Ron brought the sword down on the back of Monkey Fist's left ankle, catching the Achilles' tendon, severing it. Monkey Fist yowled in pain, returning his attention to Ron. He swung the stone again, and Ron barely ducked out of the way.

_Couple hundred more of those, and I might be able to stop him!_

Ron jumped back in, slashing at the other leg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie walked out through the walls of the room she had setup for Monkey Fist, a smile on her face. It had taken a bit, but she had the answers she needed. Now if she could only pull it off.

She had to get into the minds of her friends, and Monkey Fist provided the avenue she needed. Their minds were already open, she just had to follow the line that Monkey Fist had left. She closed her eyes, and focused. She wanted to help Hirotaka first, but she knew Ron needed Shego more. She spent some time trying to find it, that tether that Monkey Fist had with each of them, finding the one she wanted. She knew that, in someone else's mind, this would be far more difficult, but it was the only thing she could think of.

When she opened her eyes, the sight before her made her wretch. Shego lay chained to the wall, begging and pleading, as some ugly little man was cutting into some poor boy. Her temper flared, as she walked up to the man, and soundly decked him across the face. Shego's eyes widened when she saw Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to see Monkey Fist, a look of shock on his face, and Bonnie took advantage, grabbing one of the surgical instruments of the table and running at him. Before he had time to react, she drove the knife into his stomach and knocked him back. He fell to the floor before he disappeared. Turning back to Shego, she saw the woman just staring at her, unable to speak.

Bonnie walked over to her, ripping the chains off the wall. Shego still didn't move, just gaping at her like a fish, so Bonnie did the only thing she could do.

She slapped her.

Shego shook her head, looking up at Bonnie. "What… what's going on?"

"Monkey Fist decided it would be fun to mess with our minds, and I had other ideas. Now get up, Ron needs your help!"

"But… but how…"

"I'll explain it all later. Right now, I have to get the others up!"

And with that, Bonnie disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel, is everything ready?"

"Yes General, we have ten warheads ready to launch at your command, and the Rapiers are ready to fire as well. The target should be pretty simple to hit with them."

"Good. Launch a dozen rapiers now. We haven't had much success with them yet, but maybe that will give the kid a chance by distracting him."

"Sir, shouldn't we launch the nukes now, while we have a chance?"

"Son, that's Ron Stoppable down there, and he has saved or helped save the world several times over. We were asked to hold on, and give him a chance to resolve this, and by hell or high water, we are going to give it to him. The nukes are a last resort, just in case he can't!"

"Yes sir! Launching rapiers now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was getting tired. Dodging Monkey Fist had become extremely difficult, the only openings coming from those inexplicable flashes of pain. His reaction time was slowing, and that was going to cost him.

Ron ducked the next swing, and shifted to the right, but Monkey Fist saw that, and kicked out with his leg. The man-sized foot caught Ron in the chest, and he flew back hard, landing in a heap. He looked up in time to see Monkey Fist raise the large stone over his head.

"Any final words, Stoppable?"

Ron was stunned, unable to move, as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Then he noticed the flash wasn't so much memory as green fire flying by his face.

"You think you can do something like that and get away with it? You God damn fucking bastard, do you know what you put me through?"

Ron looked up to see a very pissed off Shego standing over him. Monkey Fist dropped the stone, raising a barrier in front of his face to protect him.

"Shego, you're all right?"

Shego just glanced down briefly. "Monkey boy decided to play mind games with us, but Bonnie's taking care of that. Now get up off your ass and come help me!"

Smiling, Ron scrambled back to his feet, lifting the sword, ready to jump back in, when he heard a strange sound.

"What's that?"

Shego's eyes got wide. "DUCK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't beat me little girl, you're only delaying the inevitable!"

Bonnie was beginning to get tired, and Fist knew that. The first two had been easy, she had caught Fist offguard. But Yori had taken a lot longer than she had wanted. Now, she just had Mego left to help, and she felt drained. This was a lot harder than she thought.

She lunged at Monkey Fist with the sword in her hands, but he blocked with his own.

"You are getting weaker, whereas I am only getting stronger!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that!"

They traded blows, but the sword was starting to get heavy in her hands, and Monkey Fist, only in the one mind now, was much more focused. His speed was increasing, and Bonnie feared she wouldn't be able to finish.

Just as she thought she was finished, Monkey Fist vanished, screaming. Bonnie just felt confused, and decided to take a look and see what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron saw the incoming missiles and his eyes went wide. Before Monkey Fist had a chance to figure out what was going on, they struck him in the back. Instinctively, he raised a barrier, but the effects still got through. He screamed, losing his concentration, as his back was on fire.

Ron knew that they had to strike now! He ran forward, and saw the others doing the same. Hirotaka slashed with his own sword. Yori threw her chain around his neck, and swung up to his chest. Shego, launched fire at his face, and Monkey Fist started to reel.

Monkey Fist reached up, grabbing the chain around his neck, ripping it off. Yori fell to the ground, but rolled away, and Hirotaka moved in to cover her as she regained her feet. Monkey Fist roared in pain, and it almost looked like his head bulged slightly, and Monkey Fist fell to one knee. Ron noticed Mego quickly regain his height as he exited Monkey Fist's ear, and watched as he dove out of the way as Monkey Fist took a swipe at him. Things were going their way, and he started to worry that this was too easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Having problems Monty?"

"How did you get in here, this is my mind? You're not supposed to be able to?"

Bonnie just laughed. "Aww… starting to wonder if playing mind games was such a good idea? It gave me quite a few new tricks to try! Like this one!" Bonnie felt the fire in her hands, imitating Shego, and launched it at Monkey Fist. He blocked with a shield that appeared in his hands, and he returned the favour by launching his own barrage. The two squared off like that, firing and blocking. Bonnie was getting very tired, but she knew she had to keep him distracted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron heard a voice in his head, and noticed that the others did as well.

"_I've got him distracted for now, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it up. Make this quick!"_

Ron blinked when he heard Bonnie's voice in his head, but the others took it with stride, relaunching their assault. They had Monkey Fist on one knee, and Ron knew that now was the time to strike! He saw the ring, knew he had one chance! He went for it!

What happened next caught everyone off guard. A wave of energy ripped forth from Monkey Fist, halting Ron scant inches from the ring. He watched helplessly as the others were thrown hard into the stones, none of them moving when they landed. Ron felt himself lifted off the ground, and he felt his heart fall as he was raised to eye level with Monkey Fist.

"You pitiful wretch! You thought you could defeat me? I knew of your plans before you landed! You would never have won! You put up more of a fight than I thought you would, and that cheerleader bitch hurt me, but victory was always mine!"

Ron felt the sword ripped from his hand by the power of Monkey Fist, and he watched as it skidded well away from him and anyone else.

"Now, Stoppable, it is time for you to feel pain!"

Ron felt the field surrounding him squeeze, and he was sure he felt a few bones crack, but he didn't have the breath to scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General, I don't think we can wait any longer."

The general raised a hand to his face, stroking his chin. It was something he never thought he would have to do, but he had no choice."

"God help us all. Colonel, launch the nukes. All of them!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, things don't look good for our heroes. If Monkey Fist doesn't get them first, I'm damn sure a nuke won't leave much! And you know what, that's where I'm going to leave it. Maybe I'll leave it like that for a few days, and really twist the knife! God, I love being evil! BWAHAHA!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Well, since no one had time to review before I posted this, I'd just like to take this time to thank everyone who added this story to his or her story alert or favorite stories list. And I'd especially like to thank everyone who gave me the honour of allowing me on their author alert and favorite author's lists!


	19. Endings

Disney owns all, I am insignificant! I had a good day, wrote most of this by 2am last night, and finished it up this morning. I wanted to be evil, but I just had to write it out!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Endings

Wade was watching the fight, just as everyone was, when one of his monitors beeped at him. He had set them up to scan for anomalies. He checked the monitor and his eyes went wide. He instantly contacted those responsible.

"General, you have to call off the strike!"

The older man just frowned. "I'm sorry, son, but I can't do that. I gave them a chance, but I can't wait any longer."

"Please, General, you can't do this!"

"I have to, son. The fate of the world depends on stopping him here. And in two minutes, hopefully the problem will be solved."

Wade typed furiously on his keyboard, trying to avert the missiles. Sweat was poring from his forehead, but he couldn't get a lock on them.

"Wade, I'm sorry. They're on an independent system, you can't get in. I wish there was another way!"

Wade sat back in his chair and cried. There was nothing he could do to help his friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Should I start with your legs? After all, it would only be fitting, wouldn't it?"

Monkey Fist was laughing, and Ron could barely get the breath into his lungs to stay conscious. He had failed, failed everyone he loved, and now he was going to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone always forgot him, especially in a battle. After all, he was just a naked mole rat. He helped saved the day on occasion, but this time, Ron had wanted him to stay in the plane. He didn't stay long. He had watched the battle, watched as the others fell and Ron faced Monkey Fist alone. He watched as the others joined the fray, and he watched them get defeated. Now he was watching his best friend being hurt, and he couldn't take it any more!

He knew what the plan was. He may have been just an animal, but he understood quite a bit. He knew what his friend had to do, and was sad about it, but it was something that had to be done. And now that his friend couldn't, it left only one option.

He had to do it itself!

He approached the sword unnoticed, and picked it up. It felt heavy to him, but that didn't matter. It would only be a few moments, and then it wouldn't matter.

He remembered all the good times as he climbed up Monkey Fist's leg, too small to be noticed. He remembered the day Ron had picked him out in Smarty Mart, and how happy he had been to be picked. He remembered the frequent trips to Bueno Nacho, and all the good times he shared with Ron and Kim. He remembered spending time with the Tweebs, who always had fun things to do. He remembered all the missions, when Ron and Kim and Bonnie had risked their lives to help everyone. Now it was his turn!

He made his way down Monkey Fist's arm now, so close to his target.

He had had a good life. He had been loved, and he loved his friends very much. But he was getting old. If he had been a human, he would have been in his sixties. His friends could still have long lives ahead of them, but he knew he wouldn't be there for them. That's why he had to do this; for them, so they could have those long lives.

The ring was in front of him now, and there was only one thing left to do.

_Goodbye my friends! I'll miss you!_

Rufus touched the ring with the sword and pushed the button on the device.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brilliant flash lit up the sky, blinding every view. Everyone watching turned away, the light too bright for anyone to see. When the light vanished, no one from home could see what had happened. Only static remained. As a whole, the world began to pray, wondering what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was one of the only people to know what had happened. He had been monitoring the situation on many wavelengths, and his face broke into a huge grin when he saw the readings! The energy signatures Monkey Fist was pumping out were gone, and Ron was still alive! His chip showed he was definitely hurt, but he was still alive! He instantly made the call.

"General, you have to call off the nukes. They stopped Monkey Fist!"

"Are you sure? I haven't been able to get confirmation."

"I'm sure. Monkey Fist is no longer registering on my systems, and Ron is still alive in there!"

"Colonel, stop the nukes, now!"

"Yes sir!"

It was a tense few seconds as Wade, as he waited for confirmation. When it came, the young boy celebrated!

"Colonel, send in the ground troops. And get a medical team in there ASAP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron rose unsteadily to his feet, but fell when the pain in his leg registered. Pushing himself up again, he slowly made his way over. What he found, what he feared, was real. Rufus lay on the ground. He was barely recognizable as he picked his little friend up.

"Oh Rufus, buddy, why'd you have to go and do that!"

The tears threatened to burst, but he couldn't do that yet. He had to make sure. He walked a little farther, until he found what he was looking for.

Monkey Fist.

As he approached the man, he saw that, with the loss of power, he had been reduced to what he once was. Ron saw that he had been burned severely, with little hair left on his body. Several limbs sat at unusual angles, and he was bleeding. Ron also noticed that he was still breathing. Ron felt his anger flare up as Monkey Fist opened his eyes to look up at him and started to laugh. Ron turned, picking up the Lotus Blade. There was no sense from it, no feeling of power as he held, like so many times in the past. He turned back to Monkey Fist, and held the tip in front of his face, and saw the eyes of his fallen foe turn to fear.

"I should kill you right now, after everything you've done. I want to so much!" Ron felt his hand shaking as he held the sword, tears welling in his eyes. "You've hurt so many people, you deserve to die!" He felt the conviction in his voice, he felt the rage. It was what he wanted, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't move the sword those couple of inches to finish him. Finally, he lowered the sword, and leaned down to Monkey Fist, bracing himself on his good leg.

"I want to do it, but it's not right. You're not worth that! When they take you in, with what you've done, they'll probably do that anyways. But I won't become like you!"

Ron stood, looking down on Monkey Fist one last time, and then he went to check on the others. When Ron had gotten far enough way, Monkey Fist laughed. "The little fool! He should have killed me when he had the chance! When I heal, I'll only come back stronger, and I will have my revenge!"

"No, you won't."

Monkey Fist immediately felt fear, as he heard the voice, and realized whom it belonged to.

Shego came from beside him, into his line of sight. Bending down, she looked him in the eye. "Do you know why he spared your life, when every instinct in him told him to finish you off? Because he's a hero, and heroes don't do that sort of thing." She paused, looking at the fear in his eyes. "He's not like you and me, is he? He stands for what's good and decent in this world, and sometimes he has to make tough choices. This is one he couldn't make. You see, I know you'll just come back, stronger than before as you claim. Problem is, I can't allow that."

Gripping his throat with one hand, covering his mouth and nose with the other, Shego began to apply pressure. Monkey Fist tried to break away, but he could barely move. He saw the darkness begin to envelop him.

"Sometimes, the hard choices just have to be made. And that's when people like me have to step up and make them."

Monkey Fist's struggles ceased, the light fading from his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron bent over Bonnie, as she struggled to sit up. He placed a hand on her arm, but quickly pulled it away when he saw her wince.

"Ron, what happened?"

"It's over."

Bonnie just stared at him. "How? I thought it was suicide?"

Ron just cast his eyes down. "It was. Rufus did it."

"But, I thought…" Bonnie paused, as she realized what happened. "Oh God Ron, I'm so sorry!" With her good arm, she pulled him into a hug, and Ron let the tears finally flow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori knelt over the still form of Hirotaka, a hand on his chest as she tried to make sure he was all right. He didn't seem that injured, but he would not wake up. "Please Hiro, you must wake up, I can't lose you too. You're my closest friend. Please be all right! I love you! I can't lose you!"

"I love you too, Yori!"

The words were so quiet she almost didn't think she had heard them, but when she looked down, she saw his eyes open, a smile on his face. He brought a hand up to her face, wiping the tear away that had trailed down her cheek.

"I've loved you for so long, but I never had the courage to tell you."

"Oh Hiro…" And with that, she leaned in, placing her lips gently on his. They remained like that till the medical teams arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh sure, nobody check on me. I'm fine just lying here!"

"Oh stop your bitching, Michael, you're still alive aren't you?"

Mego looked up to see his sister standing over him. "You know, you should really be nicer to me. After all, I did just help save the world!"

Shego just laughed as she grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "What are you talking about? You enlarged yourself in his skull, that was it!"

"Hey, it hurt him more than you pulled off! So, is he…?"

Shego, sighed, looking over at the body of Monkey Fist. "Yeah, he's dead. The explosion was too much. He died shortly after."

Mego just looked over, hands gripped into fists. "Damn, I was looking forward to a little personal payback."

Shego just cast her eyes down. "He's dead. That's all the retribution we need."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The medical choppers lifted them to a nearby hospital, as Ron just stared out the window, watching the countryside pass below them. Bonnie sat beside him, with Shego on the other side of the craft. Rufus' body, held in a little box, sat in his lap. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, and knew he was going to take a very long break when this was over.

What he saw when he got to the hospital surprised him. Thousands crowded the street below the hospital. He could see the camera crews, the news helicopters, and his eyes went wide. He turned to the medic, confusion evident on his face.

"Wha… what's going on?"

"Kid, you saved the God damn planet! I'm surprised there aren't more of them!"

Ron just turned back to the window, looking out over the throngs. "How'd they know we were going to be coming here? I mean, it ended only a half hour ago!"

The medic just laughed. "Your fight was live! Across the planet! Everyone was watching!"

"Everyone?"

The medic laughed again. "Yup! Didn't this happen after you and Kim stopped the Diablos?"

"Well, there were news crews parked out on the lawn at Kim's for a couple days afterward, but nothing like this!"

The helicopters landed outside the hospital, as police fought to contain the masses that surged forward. All of them looked stunned as they disembarked. Yori and Hirotaka looked especially uncomfortable, standing in the glare of television cameras and flashbulbs. Ron saw a podium standing not too far away, and Ron noticed everyone in the crowd was looking at him expectantly. Ron just shook his head, casting his eyes about for any support, until he noticed General Fredericks approach him. They had only met once before, on a mission with Kim, and he knew the man was as no nonsense as Barkin.

The general walked over and saluted him, and Ron tried to return the gesture. Placing a hand on Ron's arm, he turned him to face the crowd.

"Kid, they need you to say something."

"I don't think I can. What would I say?"

"Whatever you want, kid!"

Ron looked over the crowd again, a great deal of fear bubbling to the surface. He made his way to the podium slowly, taking deep breaths. He stood in front of it, and the crowd went deathly silent.

"Um… hi… geez, who thought you could get so scared just standing with a microphone." The crowd laughed in response, and Ron felt a little better. "I don't know what to say really, I never was good at this sort of thing. I'm not a hero, I'm just a kid who did what he could to help." Ron paused at he looked over the crowd, they're eyes looking up at him. "I did what I could, and I couldn't have done it without my friends here." The crowd rose up in cheers, the others looking uncomfortable even more. "I also couldn't have been done without my buddy Rufus, who… didn't make here to be with us. We all lost a lot in the last few days. A lot of good people lost they're lives, and I think we should try to remember them as we try to recover from this. Umm… I guess that's all I have to say. Thank you!"

The crowd thundered its applause as the six made their way into the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – You know, I hardly ever used Rufus, but I still got a tear in my eye when I killed the little guy. Props to campy for being the one to figure it out first. He guessed Rufus very early on! You know, after this, I think I'm done being evil, at least for a while.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Matri – Hello? Evil? Don't worry, as you can see, I relented and took mercy!

Campy – Ask and thou shalt receive!

mattb3671 – Damn, how did Nooni know how messy my room was? As for your other reply, I enjoyed it so much, I just had to put it here. "damn you. you coke drinkin' no sex gettin' evil, vile nuke tossin man. may your donger forever flap limply in the wind." You know what? Still fun being evil! BWAHAHA!

MrDrP – Yup! And I enjoy doing it!

Mike9 – OK, first off, why would Ron have to survive? I could have very easily killed him off, and the rest of my stories would have worked just fine! I could have just brought Tara in to partner with Bonnie (I am working on a short story with the two of them by the way, very Dead Zone, I blame Lonestarr for telling me about the series) until Kim woke up. Considering my earlier story leanings, it would have been very in character. I mean, I put Kim in a coma! You don't know how long I debated about killing Ron! And hello? Didn't leave it at an interesting point? Just look at all the other comments! I'm the frigging spawn of Satan here… OK, maybe not, but I'm definitely Shego evil!


	20. Epilogue

Disney owns all, I am insignificant!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redemption – Epilogue

Ron rolled into Shego's room, to see her looking out the window.

"Hey, you're up!"

Shego looked over at him, a smirk on her face. "Six years as a villain, and one good deed makes me a hero. Looks like I even have a fan club!"

Shego indicated out the window, and Ron rolled over to take a look. He looked out on the crowd and saw a number of signs with Shego's name on it. Ron just smiled. Shego looked down at the brace on his leg, wincing slightly.

"How bad is it?"

"Oh, just a cracked fibula. I think that's the smaller bone anyways. I should be fine in a couple weeks, Doc just said to stay off it for a few days. How are you?"

"Few cracked ribs, minor concussion. I'm healing quick though. The cheerleader?"

"Broken left arm, and she's not happy. Says it will take her out of a good chunk of competition this year, not to mention missions. She'll be fine though. At least till we get to the mountain of homework Barkin is gonna lay on us. In his words, saving the world is no excuse to miss schoolwork. We also have detention for missing so much school."

Shego just laughed. "Sounds like someone I would like! What about our two ninjas? They seemed to be getting pretty comfortable when we loaded into the helicopters."

"A few minor sprains. They're pretty eager to get out of here though. They don't really like the publicity. They're gonna head back to Yamanouchi, help get things going again. I told them I'd drop by during the summer, bring Bonnie with me. You know, try to help out, get a little extra training in. What about Mego, he took off before I could talk to him?"

"He's going to try the solo hero thing for a bit, at least till Henry is back on his feet. I'll probably stop in some time, see how he's doing. He's surprised me the last few days."

The two sat there for a few minutes, just staring out the window.

"Shego… what are you going to do now?"

Shego just looked out the window, looking out over the crowd. "Not sure. Saw the morning news, they broke the story how I used to be a hero with my brothers, so there's not many in the villain community who are going to want to hire me. Guess it depends on what Drakken plans to do. Or I could go solo, that's been fun on occasion."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Because of what you and Drakken did, I was able to talk to a few people and get you two full pardons on everything. It was actually easier than I thought. As for Drakken…"

Shego turned to look at him, a curious look etched across her face. "What?"

Ron just laughed. "Well, when word got out about how he helped, a dozen places came to him for interviews and… well, let's just say, he has several offers from scientific firms, as well as a few book deals, and last I heard, a TV deal was in the works!"

"Oh God, there will be no living with the man!"

"Yeah, but when I talked to him, I think he was planning on going straight. Something about finally getting the recognition he deserves."

Shego just smiled. "Yeah, that's pretty much what he always wanted, with the exception of dominating a country. I guess with his injuries, he's decided to settle for the recognition and money. Leaves me with the solo route I guess."

"Not necessarily. Drakken wanted me to talk to you about staying on, running missions like me and Bonnie and Kim do. He'd be your Wade."

Shego just looked over at him incredulously. "Are you serious? He wants me to be a goody-two-shoes? Are you sure they checked for brain damage?"

Ron just raised his hands defensively. "Not exactly like us! Drakken's talking contract work for pay. Bounty hunting, and that sort of thing!"

Shego's face lightened at that. "Yeah, I guess that could be good. At least it would keep me busy, keep me in the game."

Ron just smiled. "And maybe you could help out the odd time on a goody-two-shoes mission when we need the help? You know, so we could work together on occasion!"

Shego just smiled back at him. "Don't push your luck!" Shego paused, seeing the bags heavy under his eyes. "You didn't get much sleep, did you?"

Ron just frowned. "Couldn't. I kept thinking how if we had stopped him earlier, none of this would have happened."

Shego just placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him. "You can't do that to yourself! You did what you could, and you won. We beat the bad guy! Now, if I have to give you this bloody speech for a third time, I'm just going to kick your ass to make sure you listen! Got me?"

Ron looked up, a faint smile on his lips. "Yeah, I got it!"

"Good, now get out of here and get some sleep!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Ron rolled the chair out the door, pausing briefly to watch Shego look out over the crowd. When he got out to the hallway, he saw Bonnie standing there, cast on her arm.

"So, what did she say?"

Ron smiled. "I think she'll do it. What about you? How are you dealing with everything?"

Bonnie looked down briefly at her arm. "All right I guess. I'm really missing the telepathy though!"

"Haven't been able to get it to work again?"

Bonnie just shrugged. "Got a couple of brief flashes from you when I really tried, but I think it had more to do with Monkey Fist and what he was doing, plus all the time you've spent in my head. It's too bad, it really would have come in handy!"

Ron just laughed. "I bet! Then you could have figured out Upperton's cheer routine in advance!"

Bonnie just smacked him on the shoulder with her good arm. "You know I wouldn't do that… much!" She smiled down at him. "And now that we've got the whole group thing over with, you are going to get some sleep, even if I have to get the nurse to medicate you! And I hear the needles they use don't exactly go in the arm!"

Ron's eyes just widened at that. "Yes ma'am!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was many months since she had begun lying there. Winter had come and gone, and spring was just lighting upon the mountains. The nights were still quite cool though, and the cloudless night sky shined down on her bed. She had had many visitors in that time, as evidenced by the number and cards and gifts and the fresh flowers by her bed.

Her hair did not have the same luster or bounce it once had, but it still cascaded down past her shoulders, carefully laid so she still looked beautiful to the eye. Her wounds had long since healed, even the scars had started to fade quite well. The beeping of the machines had been constant in all that time, never changing never ceasing. A sudden beep disturbed the months long rhythm, and then another.

Green eyes opened under that night sky!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well folks, it's been a great run with this story. And yes, I promised "Recovery" would be next, but I have a couple things I want to do first. I've had a bundle of story ideas going through my head, and I have to work on them. I have been hankering for a prequel (don't know why, I usually hate them) that highlights Kim and Ron's relationship in the early going. As well, I'm planning a little "Dead Zone" crime piece starring Bonnie and Tara. I have a couple of one-shots planned as well. One highlights Shego, while another is a piece that will take place before Redemption called "The Bonds of Family" (Only one with a name right now, give me a day) highlighting Bonnie's relationship with her sisters.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

demon-sword – Yeah, I enjoyed that. Remember, Monkey Fist just got the powers, he doesn't have experience. Bonnie has been working in her mind for a few months, she has a bit more experience with what she can do.

Mike9 – You're right, I'm not evil. Oh how can I live without myself? What do I have left? Oh yeah, everything else. OK, I'm good. And I like Buffy, I thought that was a very poignant scene!

Campy – She probably would have, but she didn't want to leave evidence. Not what everyone else thinks, but she does care what Ron thinks. She trusts him, and in some small way, doesn't want to disappoint him. But she had to do it.

mattb3671 – Rondo-killer… Rufus-killer… I just can't please some people! Glad you enjoyed!

Worker72 – As you see, I didn't forget.


End file.
